Rock Hard
by snakebit1995
Summary: Doryu is an aspiring young man hoping to become a Hero as a sign of respect for his Uncle. He constantly hides his eyes behind a pair of dark sunglasses, sealing away a potent power. OC X Harem
1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

 **Decided to try a MHA OC story, hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

"You have your glasses right." Mom asked.

"Of course, I do, I'm wearing them." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay." She kissed my forehead "Good luck, I know you'll do great."

"Thanks." I headed out and threw my one chest strap backpack across my body and zipped up my racing jacket and headed out, I fixed my sunglasses and started going. My outfit and appearance were normal for me, yellow and black racing jacket, jeans, sneakers, my black hair was short and buzzed and my body was pretty toned, most girls liked my looks.

My name is Doryu, and today I'm taking the entrance exam at U.A, a school for people who want to be heroes, which is just what I want be. There's someone I have to be a hero because of. I was raised by a single mom, whoever my father was he was gone before I was even around, as far as I'm concerned, he's a piece of garbage that I want nothing to do with, unfortunately his quirk mixed with my Mom's to make what I have as mine, but more on that later. Mom was still in High School when I was born so she gave up any chance to have a normal adult life for me.

Just because I didn't have a Dad growing up didn't mean I didn't have a male influence, my Uncle, Mom's brother, has always been more of a Father to me, and he's a hero, so I want to be one too, so I can be like him.

"So, this is it…" I looked up at the towering buildings of the school "This is the place Uncle Shouta works…"

"You're late." The man in question walked by.

"Uncle Shouta." I smiled.

"Don't call me that in public." He groaned "It's Mr. Aizawa when I'm at work."

"Oh, right sorry."

"Whatever." He sighed "Don't fail, it would be really embarrassing for me if my nephew flunked the entrance exam."

"Don't worry I'll knock this exam out of the park." I nodded fixing my sunglasses.

"You're not gonna do anything standing out here, go inside already." He sighed walking off "See you later."

"You should smile more you know!" I yelled turning around and walking the opposite direction.

I headed in and followed the signs that pointed to an auditorium, I found and open seat next to one girl with strange tube like attachments dangling where her earlobes should be, one was even plugged into her phone.

"Hello." I gave her a greeting and a smiled.

"hmm." She gave me a half acknowledging nod, more focused on the music coming out of her phone.

"You're not much of a talker are you." I sighed.

"I don't really talk to loser punks who wear sunglasses inside." She scoffed.

"Tsk." I clicked my tongue a bit "At least I would have unplugged my headphones when someone spoke to me. The sunglasses at least add to my mysterious attractiveness."

"Oh, do they." She half laughed.

"I think they do!" Another girl giggled sitting next to us on my left side.

This girl was stranger, she had pink skin and hair, black eyes, little antler like growths on her head and a very bright personality.

"Hi I'm Mina, Mina Ashido." She smiled shaking my hand.

"Doryu Aizawa." I smiled shaking back.

 _Her hands…they feel sticky._

"Even if the lights are on I think you look cool with those sunglasses on." She smiled wide "I think it makes you mysterious."

"See she gets it." I told the other girl.

"Pfft." She rolled her eyes.

"What's your name?" Mina asked the other girl.

"Kyouka Jirou." She sighed "Will you two leave me alone?"

"She's not very fun is she." Mine pouted.

"She's probably just nervous about the exam and wants to get focused." I explained.

"Ohh that makes sense." The girl tapped a finger on her chin.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen!" a man yelled walking out onto the stage.

"I think it's starting." I leaned back a bit in my chair.

"Oh, it's Present Mic." Mina clapped "I love him, he's very popular."

"Hmm." I nodded and kept listening.

"Listen up examinees!" he yelled "Cause about to give you the run down! Pay attention cause we're gonna be testing your skills by running a ten-minute practice drill in one of our replica cities. You can take whatever you want with you just gather in your listed area okay."

"Which one are you in." Mina asked.

"Looks like…D." I smiled.

"Oh, me too, how lucky." She clapped.

"I got the same one." Jirou sighed.

"It's a good sign I bet." Mina smiled.

The explanation of the exam was rather simple, bash as many bots as possible to score points. It was a score attack minigame. Some poindexter looking guy asked a ton of questions and even called out one poor kid for talking, he was taking things super seriously.

 _I guess a lot of different people have a lot of different reasons to wanna be a hero…this guy's super serious about this but some people look so relaxed._

* * *

 **Later**

"Okay I can't wait." Mina jumped in place.

"Yeah, I just wanna get this over with, this test isn't gonna be easy." I fixed my glasses "Especially with my powers."

"I bet you can do something interesting." Jirou tied her shoes next to us "Mysterious guys like you always have weird tricks up their sleeves."

"Finally opening up." I smirked taking my jacket off and putting it in my bag "Is it because you noticed how much of a stud I am."

"What of course not!" she turned away "A-As if!"

"Start!"

"Already!" Jirou stumbled forward.

"Here." We go I followed her.

 _My powers won't work as well on the machines as they do on people…this'll be tough._

"HYAAY!"

I looked over and saw Mina spin in place and globs of strange goo shot out and splattered across the machines, hissing and corroding the metal.

"GRAA!" Jirou's earplug poked into a Machine and suddenly a loud bump rang out and tore it to pieces.

"They've got some unique looking powers." I hummed stepped out after them.

 ***BOOM***

One of the higher-level robots skidded around the corner and careened in our direction.

"I need to get close to jack in and send my waves into it." Jirou said "I don't wanna get smashed getting close to something that big."

"It'll take too much to melt it." Mina nodded backing up.

"I guess that means it's my turn." I took my glasses off and closed my eyes "The optical camera is in the center of its head right I asked.

"Yeah, just open your eyes and look!" Jirou snapped.

"Sorry I had to make sure I got around you two first." I opened my eyelids and stared at the robot, my eyes slitting like a lizard **"Look into my eyes!"**

"WHIRRR!"

"Look out!" Mina yelled when the Robot pulled back to punch me.

"GRR!" I glared and there was a hard grinding sound as the machine froze in place, it's body turning a pale grey as all the joints and other parts locked in place.

"What the…It's…rock?" Jirou touched the robot.

"Right." I put my sunglasses back on "My Quirk is **Stone Eyes,** like the mythical Medusa anyone who looks me in the eye will be turned into unbreakable stone, unfortunately when used on a living creature it only lasts until I blink, but with a machine it's permanent. Another downside is that I can't turn it off, which is why I wear these glasses to block the particles that come from my eyes and turn people to stone, it's not a big deal since blinking breaks the curse anyway but it's annoying to have someone freeze six times in one sentence of a conversation."

Mom has a Quirk called **Stunning Gaze** the freeze a person she's looking at in place, and she said my father had a Quirk that gave him skin like stone, these combined to give me my **Stone Eye** powers.

"Enough chatting." Jirou turned around "We have an exam to finish."

"Right, all three of us have to pass." I took off down another street.

"Let's all pass and meet up once school starts!" Mina cheered going down a different path.

 _I can't fail at this point, I'm going all out._

* * *

 **A week later.**

"You got a letter today." Mom smiled "I think it's from school, are you gonna open it."

"I guess I should." I opened the letter "Dear Mr. Doryu Aizawa, you showed great promise in both the skills test, scoring 56 points and placing 10th in your class, and the academic test as well, combined with your recommendation from a faculty member you have been happily accepted to U.A, we hope you will join us in the coming spring semester as a member of class 1-A. Enclosed are some forms we ask you fill out as soon as possible. The faculty looks forward to your arrival."

"I…made it." I smiled.

"I knew you could do it." Mom hugged me "That's my boy!"

 _I did it, my first step to success._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Next Time- First Day of School! (Chapter 5)**

 **I went back and forth about what to make Do's power, I wasn't sure if the Stone Gaze would be too OP so I tried to give it weak points like needing to look directly into his eyes and the blinking freeing the victim. In terms of appearance I modeled his outfit after Cole in the first Infamous game. In terms of personality I wanted to make him be confident in his looks in a way that doesn't come off as douchey like Aoyama, but also makes him both loved and hated by most girls, I'm not really going for the whole harem story but I did want to mess around with many of the girls swooning over him a bit, I'm not sure who would be his specific love interest, personally I think Mina is best girl but I like Jirou, Momo and a bunch of the others too, so it will be fun to play around with that.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

"My first day." I walked down the hall "Boy this place is bigger than I remembered from last time. I wonder if the others passed the exam too?"

I walked the halls looking for my classroom, 1-A.

"Hey!" I heard a cheery voice call.

"Hmm. Oh hi." I smiled as Mina approached me "So you passed too."

"I did, which class are you in?" she asked.

"1-A." I said.

"Yay me too!" she clapped "We'll be together all the time now."

"That sounds nice." I smiled as we approached the classroom "Well we found our way, let's head in."

I opened the door and let Mina in first before following behind. The classroom was mostly empty there were only a few people there already, a girl with long black hair in mess ponytail, even in her uniform I could tell she was well endowed. There was also a guy with wild blonde hair who was scowling constantly and mocking a guy with glasses who wanted him to take his feet off a desk. A few others with varying degrees of strangeness were around.

"Jirou!" Mina waved "You're here too!"

"Oh, hey." She half nodded at us.

A few other people arrived shortly after but notably the teacher was missing. The last two students arrived, a guy who looked ready to wet himself and a cute chipper looking girl.

"If you're here to make friends go someplace else." A voice sighed "This is the department of heroics not social sciences."

The door opened wider and a sleeping bag rolled in before unzipping and a tall lanky man stepped out of it.

"You've all got ten seconds to shut up." Uncle Shouta sighed "I'm your Homeroom Teacher, Mr. Shouta Aizawa."

 _He's my teacher?_

"Get changed into those uniforms and get to the P.E grounds, we've got work to do." He sighed walking off "Oh you in the back with the crew cut."

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you." He sighed.

"Getting talked to by the teacher on the first day." Jirou smirked "What a bad boy."

"Wait a second." Mina hummed "Isn't your last name Aizawa too?"

"I gotta go teacher's calling." I walked away dodging the subject.

I closed the door behind me and stepped out.

"What's up."

"What are you doing in there?" he sighed.

"Going to class." I blinked.

"Why are you in my classroom?" He said sounding slightly annoyed.

"That's where I was put, sorry." I shrugged.

"Uhh…" he sighed rubbing her face with his hands "Whatever, don't make a fuss or ask for special treatment."

* * *

 **Later**

We had assembled in the schoolyard wearing these bland blue and white sweat suits, still they were kinda tight and hugged the girl's bodies in attractive ways. I had managed to get the names of most of the class, everyone seemed nice enough, except Bakugou, he seemed like a dick.

"Wait so the teacher's your uncle?" Mina asked "That's pretty wild."

"I hope that's not the only reason you got in you know." Jirou looked at me suspect "After all some people worked really hard to get in and they'd be pretty cross if you got a free pass."

"My Uncle's not like that." I waved her off "He takes this stuff to seriously to pull strings like that."

"Alright quiet down and listen." The man in question sighed "We're doing a Quirk Test."

"A test already?" Ochako whined "But what about stuff like first day assemblies and meetings."

"If you want all that go to a normal school." Uncle Shouta sighed "This is a hero academy for a reason. There's a lot of freedom on this campus for you guys and me too, I'm free to pick my curriculum as I see fit. Things like running, long jump, other exercises, in Middle school you were barred from using a Quirk in those exams out of fairness, but I'm not fair. Bakugou what's your ball throwing record from school."

"67 meters." The boy shrugged.

"Here, throw this one but I want you to use you're quirk when you do it." The Teacher said tossing him a ball "Just don't exit the targeting circle and your still in the green."

"RAAH!" Bakugou pulled back "DIE!"

A blast like explosion shot out and sent the ball flying over 700 meters away.

"Before anything else you must know what your capable of, this metric will be the basis of your foundation." Shouta explained.

"Wow that looks like fun." Someone said.

"You think this is fun." Uncle glared "Alright if you think just having fun will make you a good hero, the person who scores lowest gets expelled, is it still looking to be fun?"

 _Hmph, he's trying to look big on the first day…or maybe he's serious. I'll have to wait and see, I'll do my best to be sure._

"But it's our first day, that's just unreasonable!" Ochako complained.

"Villains, disasters, accidents, do you think they'll all just take a day off because it's your first day?" he asked "Life's not gonna be easy, you should get used to that, cause that's Plus Ultra. That was just the demonstration, time for all of you to step up to the plate."

"This sucks." Mina sighed "What if you don't have a physically strong quirk you're results are gonna be low."

"I guess that means part of this is finding ways to innovate with your quirk to keep your score as good as possible." Jirou pondered turning to me "For example I bet if you petrified the clocks your times would be lower."

"It wouldn't really work." I shook my head "My Quirk only works on machines with cameras that have facial recognition in them. They worked on the test bots because they had cameras to scan and find the participants, but I can't freeze a plain old clock or camera, it needs to be able to read me."

"You know your Quirk has a lot of weird hitches too it." Jirou shook her head.

"Yeah it sucks." I sighed.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Just a short one because I'm busy with schoolwork but wanted to get an update out.**

 **Pick up point- Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Guest Review response.**

 **I wanted to thank HANG GAT for his/her fair review of chapter one. Normally I would PM a response to someone but since this is a guest review that's not possible but I still wanted to respond to a few points.**

 **First- I wanted to keep things vague early, it just allows for expansion later without blocking me into a corner and it can be overwhelming to load chapter 1 with just info dumps.**

 **Second- The Harem stuff. Don't worry I'll try and keep everyone the same, fair and balanced stuff.**

 **Third- The Quirk is the hardest thing to balance, I want it to be different but that makes it hard to balance (I now know the feelings of a game dev balancing things lol.). I tried to clarify it in this chapter but it's hard to explain in words. Basically, the quirk has a sever delay on machines and only works on "Robots" not everything with a camera. Just try and give me a little wiggle room with it, I only tried to bend it to make the entrance exam work better.**

* * *

 **Till Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Starting Test

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

"Alright let's get started." Uncle Shouta said "First Event: 50-meter dash!"

I stretched my legs and lined up with the other runner in my lane, Yaoyorozu

"Go!"

I took off running and came out at an average time, the girl finishing a second or two behind me.

"Whoa." I grabbed her arm as she nearly ran into me "That was close, are you alright?"

"Yes." She brushed herself off as she stood up straight "Thanks for that, even though I would have been fine."

"Well sorry I tried to be a nice guy." I rolled my eyes as she walked off.

We headed off for test two, Grip Strength, this was one of my stronger tests as I was naturally toned and strong, I put up high numbers in that even in middle school. My natural agility, strength and finesse allowed me to make up for my Quirks lack of physical abilities. Some others had obvious advantages, Ochako was able to make the softball float forever and get an infinite on the pitch test.

"Midoriya you're next."

The scruffy green haired kid stepped up and revved up for a throw, it looked like he put a lot behind it but the ball barely made it over 45 meters.

"What was that about?" I mumbled.

"What…" he looked at his hands "I'm sure I just used it."

"I erased your Quirk." Uncle Shouta explained "What I wanna know is how someone like you got in here."

"He erased it?" Mina looked confused.

"He's a hero you've probably never heard of cause he always stays out of the spotlight, but he has the power to erase any quirk just by looking at you, which also means he's the only person who can look me in the eye since it would cancel mine out."

 _But still he always lays low…so why is he picking on that one kid so insistently._

"Throw it again, let's get this over with, try not to cripple yourself." Uncle Shouta sighed wetting his eyes.

Midoriya stepped up again, this time when he threw the ball it was sent flying, breaking though the air as it launched hundreds of meters.

"See I did it." Midoriya hissed "And I can still move."

"Oh can you now." Uncle smirked.

 _Hmm…he looks too happy with himself, just what was he planning._

"Deku you shithead!" Bakugou yelled "What the fuck was that?!"

The blonde boy blasted his hand and tried to charge forward.

"What's your problem." I looked over "So what if he got a good score, cool your jets."

"Shut up or I'll blow you apart too!" He snarled

"Didn't your Mom tell you not to make faces, it'll freeze like that." I lowered my glasses while sharply staring into him "Now settle down."

The boy was slowed to a halt as his body petrified in two seconds, soon he was frozen in stone, his face stuck in a scowl.

"Wow so cool." Mina clapped.

"Grr…" I hissed trying not to blink and free what was surely going to be an angry boy.

"Hey!" Uncle whacked my head "Don't freeze your classmates."

"OW!"

"DEKU!"

"Knock it off!" The teacher sighed wrapping him up in steel capture cloth "Don't make me use my quirk so much I'll get dry eye."

"Seems like it's not easy having an eye based Quirk." Jirou said.

"That side of the family has them." I said fixing my glasses "Most of them break if we blink so we have to squint and hold our eyes open a lot, it's really aggravating, and if you get itchy eyes during the changing seasons it's brutal."

* * *

 **Later**

"The score is the aggregate sum of your trials, it'd take all day to read off each one so I'm showing them all at once." Uncle Shouta said clicking his remote and lighting up the board "Oh and by the way that expulsion thing was a lie, I was just trying to pull out your best scores."

"WHAT?!"

"Did you really think he was serious?" Yaoyorozu sighed "it was so obvious."

"That's all for now, go eat lunch or something." He sighed walking off "Oh and the Syllabus is in the classroom give it a once over would ya."

"Uncle Shouta!" I followed after him.

"I told you not to call me that as school." he sighed "What."

"Why did you change your mind?" I asked "Why didn't you expel anyone."

"I told you I was lying to draw out their potential."

"You're lying. You even bragged a dinner last year about expelling your whole class." I took off my glasses "I know you determined face, you started talking serious and changed after seeing Midoriya throw that ball…what did he do?"

"That's none of your business." He rubbed my head "Now put your glasses back on before you accidentally petrify something. You class all scored above zero on my marks, that's all you need to know. School's over for the day, buzz off would ya."

I sighed and put my glasses back on.

 _I guess I'll have to get used to things here, I'm not the only person he has to pay attention to. I feel like a little kid not wanting to share his toys…_

* * *

 **Later**

"Well the day is done, free at last!" Mina cheered spinning around.

"It was a rough first day." I laughed.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Jirou smirked.

"Oh really." I chuckled a bit "You seemed so confident during the trials."

"Shut up!" she huffed "Not like you could even see, getting all cozy with Yaoyorozu."

"She ran into me." I defended myself.

"Yeah, likely story." She scoffed.

"You sound jealous." Mina giggled.

"Oh." I smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself." Jirou mumbled.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick Up Point- Chapter 7**

 **Till Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hero Costume

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

"Hmm…" I sighed leaning on my arm.

"Bored?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, I'm not as big of a fan of the normal classes, I prefer our hero classes." I shrugged "Guess I just have to power through it."

"You two in the back stop yapping." Present Mic said.

"Sorry Sir!" Mina and I yelped.

"Idiots." Jirou smirked.

"Neeh!" the pink girl and I stuck our tongues out.

"Neeh!" she stuck hers back at us.

The rest of the class was quiet and soon we were dismissed for lunch.

"Finally, a break," Kaminari sighed.

Denki Kaminari was one of the male students in our class who has quickly inserted himself into our circle of friends, I'm pretty sure he only did it to mack on the girls but I wasn't gonna call the guy out on it.

"The real classes can be the worst." Hagakure said joining us.

Another new arrival in our circle was Hagakure, an invisible girl.

"So what are we doing this afternoon?" Mina asked.

"I think it's something hero related but I'm not sure what." I hummed.

"Hopefully it's not as stressful as last time." Jirou nodded "I don't know if I can deal with that again."

"She's worried about losing her cool aura." I whispered to the other.

"Hehehe…"

"I can hear you guys!" she yelled.

The rest of our lunch was spent chatting about normal teenager things, TV, music and the like. After that we headed back to the classroom to wait for the teacher of our afternoon lesson.

"So do you know who the teacher for the afternoon lesson is?" Hagakure asked.

"Why would I know?" I asked.

"Well your uncle is the homeroom teacher maybe he said something." She suggested.

"My Uncle won't even tell me what he had for breakfast without me pestering him for a hour." I scoffed "He wouldn't tell me who's teaching us even if I asked for a week straight."

The door suddenly thrust open and a buff blonde man leaned it "IT'S MEE! Coming in the door like a normal person!"

"Ah jeez!" I grabbed my heart "I nearly died!"

"Holy Crap It's All Might!" the Invisible girl gasped "He's really teaching us?"

All-Might, probably the most popular hero ever, and the opposite of my shadow hugging, press hating uncle. All-Might seemed nice enough though, I mean he was world famous and he was taking time to teach us.

"Foundational Hero Studies." The man walked up to the board "In this class we'll be building up your foundational hero skills through various trials. We're jumping right in with this a Trial of Battle!"

"Battle." I hummed "Cool."

"And to go with your first battle we've prepared the gear you requested to match your Quirks." He said as a wall opened to display a bunch of cases "They corrusponed to your seat number so get changed and meet at the Beta Grounds."

"My battle gear." I picked up the case.

"I can't wait to see it, I bet it's super awesome." Mina clapped.

"I look forward to seeing yours too." I smiled.

* * *

 **Later**

"That's it!" Mina yelled "I was expecting something so much bigger from you!"

"I guess it's a little plain but I don't need much." I said looking up at her from here I was squatting.

My hero outfit consisted of a skin tight long sleeved grey thermal shirt a pair of tight black cargo pants with pockets to fit many things, boots, fingerless gloves and a set of black sunglasses, there was a black tube like holder on my back as well.

"You look like a rejected street thug." Jirou noted "I mean you're even doing the squat like some high school punk."

"You're one to talk you're outfit is just casual jeans and a sweatshirt!" I stood up.

"Hey the boots are special." She huffed.

"To be honest Mina's the only one of us with a hero outfit that really says hero." I sighed.

"It's the mask isn't it." She smiled "So, what's in that thing on your back."

"Oh it's a metal pipe." I said "Since my powers only really work to stop people I asked for that so I'd have a way of protecting myself from an attacker."

"You really are a thug!" both girls yelled.

"Alright listen up!" All-Might clapped to get our attention.

"Will we be using the same city training grounds from the exam?" Iida asked.

 _He's as poking as ever._

"You'll see, this is an indoor battle trial." He noted.

"Indoors?"

"While most Villain cleanup is outdoors most crimes happen indoors." All-Might explained "Hostage taking, house arrests, black market goods, all are usually inside. For this tests you'll be split into hero and Villain teams of two."

"So how do we figure out who wins?" Momo asked.

"Is it okay to blow them all up?" Bakugou smiled.

"I don't like you asking that." I lowered my head.

"Will we be expelled for a bad score like yesterday?" Ochako asked.

"What's the best way to split into groups?" Iida followed up.

"Too many questions!" All-Might crossed his arms to silence everyone "In this test the villains will eb protecting a bomb they intend on detonating, the heroes must subdue them or reclaim the bomb to win, if the villains go the whole time without losing they win. Oh and your team mates will be chosen by lots, you're with the person who gets the same letter as you."

"Hmm." I drew my letter "Oh, Team E."

"YES!" Mina hugged me "Partners!"

"At least I got someone I know I can trust." I pushed my classes up.

"Okay, the first group is, Team A as Heroes and Team D as Villains!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick Up Point- Chapter 11**

 **Till Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Battle Trial

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

In the first stages of All-Might's exercise Midoriya and Ochako took on Bakugou and Iida. The Hero team of Midoriya and Ochako "Won" but both teams caused so much destruction it was hard to call either of them very successful. To be frank for a guy trying to be a hero Bakugou sure doesn't act like it, he's so bloodthirsty and savage that it's hard to call him a hero in training, it got to a point with him and Midoriya that I was surprised they didn't end up killing each other.

"Alright we're up, Ready Mina?" I asked stretching my arms.

"Let's do this!" she cheered.

The two of us were the villain team against the hero team of Tsuyu and Tokoyami.

"What's our plan?" she asked "Are you just gonna petrify them."

"That's the idea, but we can't rely on it." I said "If I can't make eye contact it's not gonna work, and Tsuyu has goggles so if she puts them on we'll have an issue."

"We will?" she asked.

"It has to be direct eye contact, no screens, lenses or masks blocking line of sight." I said "Otherwise the petrification particles won't be able to go from my eye to theirs, in other words it doesn't work on someone wearing glasses or goggles."

"I'm starting to think your powers have more drawbacks than uses." She said.

"Okay slime girl." I grumbled "You're just in a mood since Jirou passed her test and you don't wanna lose.'

"So I wanna show how awesome I am!" she cheered.

"The Test has now begun." All-Might announced.

"Okay I'll station up here, if they touch the bomb we lose so you keep your eyes on the door okay." I said twirling the pipe I had in my right hand.

"Gotcha!" she nodded.

We both stood there for a bit waiting for something to come and get us, it made no sense to hunt the Heroes down, Mina and I didn't have hyper offensive abilities like Bakugou or Todoroki so it made sense for us to hold back and wait for them to come to us.

"Ribbit."

"There here." I looked around "But where are they-HMP!"

I quickly got my arm up and blocked a claw that emerged from around the corner of the doorframe, Tokoyami slipped around me with his shadow, swinging and using my pipe like a axel to rotate.

"Come on look at me." I used my free hand to take my glasses off "Look into my eyes."

Tokoyami had his eyes closed and was easily able to slip around me.

 _He can see even with his eyes closed? It must be that blasted shadow of his._

"Mina!" I called "We have to switch!"

"Right!" she flipped back as I slid under her.

"BLEH!" Tsuyu shot her tongue at me.

"You made a mistake." I grabbed her tongue and pulled her towards me "You should have put those goggles on."

"Ribbit." She groaned as she was turned to stone.

"Good now to help Mina." I ran back.

"HYAA!"

I looked back and saw the pink skinned girl throwing her slime around to try and keep Tokoyami back from the bomb.

"Mina!" I called blocking a shadow arm "melt the floor."

"Huh, okay." She nodded jumping forward and pushing Tokoyami back with her acid.

"HMPH!" I swung my pipe and smacked his back.

"Got him!" Mina placed her hands down and melted a small hole that the brid looking boy fell down.

" **BZZT"**

"Time's up, the Villain team wins." All-Might announced.

"Go us!" Mina clapped.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Short one today to get to the next major segment of the story.**

 **Pick Up Point- Chapter 12**

 **Till Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Class Reps

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

"Tell us boy what's it like to be taught by All-Might?!" A reporter shoved a microphone in my face.

"Leave me alone." I said walking passed them "Go ask someone more important if you want to know."

I walked off to class and got settled in, said hello to my friends before Uncle Shouta walked in.

"Hope you're all rested up after yesterday's battle trail." He sighed sitting at his desk "I took the liberty of checking your marks and evaluations, Bakugou quit acting like a child you're too good to be wasting your talent like that."

"I know." The boy hissed.

"And Midoriya are you planning to constantly et injured, get a hold of your Quirk or you'll get know where." He continued "Once you do that you'll be much more flexible."

"Yes Sir!" the boy yelped.

"The rest of you are mostly fine so let's get on with the homeroom agenda" he looked at a list "I'd hate to spring this up but you need to pick a class president."

"Wow something kinda normal." Jirou smiled "What a welcome change of pace."

"So who wants to do it?" he asked.

"I will." Nearly everyone raised their hand.

"Wow what a start." I laughed.

"All of you be quiet!" Iida commanded "This is a position of responsibility, where you must carry the weight of your fellow classmates, just because you like it doesn't mean you can do it. We should decide this with a vote!" he said holding his hand up.

 _He totally wants to be it…_

"It's too early for us to know who we trust." Tsuyu said "How can we have a vote."

"This is exactly why the person who get's the most votes will be the most trusted person." Iida said "Now let's do a blind vote."

 _Well I don't want to win so I'll just vote for someone else…Yaoyorozu seems capable._

In the end Midoriya garnered the most votes with three and Momo the second with two, although only the girl looked interested in the position, the green haired boy looked ready to wet himself in fear.

"Alright then the President will be Midoriya and the Vice-President will be Yaoyorozu." The teacher shrugged.

After some morning classes we headed off to lunch it was kinda quiet we chatted about the battles from yesterday and how we were doing in class.

" **WOOP WOOP!"**

"An alarm?" Mina looked up.

A speaker clicked on and a security breach announcement was made asking us to evacuate.

"We should go, I wonder what's wrong." Mina shivered.

"Don't rush out, you'll just get caught in the flow of traffic." I told her "I've never heard of anyone coming in to this school before so it might be a false alarm, we'll go but at the back of the pack to avoid getting swept up."

"Seems like a good idea." Jirou nodded.

Most of the crowd filtered out before we stepped in after them, of course by the time we got to the end of the hall the situation had been defused and it was just a bunch or reporters.

 _How would a bunch of reporters get in?_

* * *

 **Later**

"Hmm." I hummed to myself as I started to head home for the day somehow changing Iida to class rep.

"Making a big rush those idiots could have gotten someone hurt." A voice complained "No one even bothered to listen.

I looked at the girl, she was about my age, somewhere in my age group had brown blonde hair tied in a ponytail to keep it out of her cute face, although that face had a calm but upset look on it.

"Something wrong?" I asked fixing my glasses.

"No." she sighed "Just working out a few frustrations about the alarm today, my class didn't bother to listen, some Class Rep I am, we're only a few days into school here and they barely listen."

"I'm sure you did fine for it being this early." I smiled holding my hand out "Doryu Aizawa Class 1-A."

"Itsuka Kendou." She smiled "Class 1-B"

"Oh you're in the other freshman class." I smiled "It's a shame I would have liked to been in class with you."

"Oh~" she smirked "A smooth talker huh, well it's nice that you think so highly of me when we just met but slow your roll. Although your cheesy attempt at flirting did cheer me up a bit."

"Hahaha." I laughed "Well it was nice to meet you, I hope I can see you again."

"Same here" she waved walking off.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Into the Fire

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

"Morning Dodo!" Mina smiled as I took my seat.

"We're doing nicknames now?" I asked "I mean I don't have a problem with in but…maybe can it not be as lame as Dodo…"

"You don't like it." She sniffled.

"I didn't say that." I laughed.

"Smooth moves." Kaminari smirked.

"Shut up you."

"Seems we're all in rare form today." Jirou scoffed taking her seat "Any idea what we're doing today?"

"Can't say I do." I shrugged "Guess we'll find out this afternoon."

* * *

 **Later**

"Welcome to the afternoon of Foundational Hero Strudies." Mr. Aizawa sighed "Today it was decided that you'll be supervised by a three man team of me, All-Might and someone else."

"What are we doing?" Sero asked.

"Be a hero anyone needs in any disaster today's lesson is on Rescue." He held up a card.

"Oh this one sounds hard." Kaminari said.

"Yeah but it'll be more fun!" Mina laughed.

"Is a Hero's job really fun?" I wondered.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves." Uncle said "It's up to you whether or not you want to wear your costumes some might not be adapted to the task or still being mended from the last trial. The Training Area is pretty far away so we'll be taking the bus, tht's all go get changed and meet in the parking lot in fifteen minutes."

* * *

 **Later**

"The bus is a little cramped with all of us in here." Mina said as she sat on my left.

"Move over." Jirou said sitting on my right.

"There's no room, unless you want me on Mina's lap."

"I don't mind." The pink girl smiled.

"That's sweet of you but I do." I laughed making room for Jirou.

The last members of the class filed in and we started heading out for the today's training facility.

"Hey Midoriya." Asui spoke up "You know something's been on my mind and I always say what's on my mind."

"Oh what's that?" he asked.

"You're Quirk reminds me of All-Might's." she ribbited.

"Hahaha…" He half laughed "Well kinda but-."

"I'm kind of jealous, it's so simple yet flashy." Kirishima said "I kinda wish I had a Quirk like that, my **Hardening** isn't useful for much more that beat ups and defense."

"Sometimes a flashy Quirk isn't great either." I sighed fixing my glasses "Those of us with Flashy Quirks end up being hampered by them, what works well is a Quirk that's halfway between both, part practical but can look good too."

"I think your Quirk's perfect for you." Jirou shrugged "It keeps you mysterious and cool."

"Oh thanks." I smirked elbowing her in the side "You actually can say nice things to me once in a while."

"Don't get used to it." She laughed.

We were on the road for about half and hour, before we arrived at a large training dome.

"Whoa." We looked around at all the different zones that the inside was divided up into.

"Floods, Landslides, Fires and more." A man said "This is a practical training area I created to simulate various accidents and disasters, it's called the Universal Simulation Joint, USJ for short."

Our third advisor for this test was the hero Thirteen, I couldn't get a look at him since he wore a spacesuit as his costume.

"Just a few quick things before we start." Thirteen said turning away from speaking with Uncle Shouta "I'm certain most of you know my Quirk is called **Black Hole** no matter what anything sucked into the portals I create is turned to dust."

"It's a Quirk that's great for removing wreckage and helping injured people." Midoriya said.

"Yes." Thirteen nodded "But it also could easily kill someone and that's true of everyone's Quirk. Naturally in our society Quirks are regulated, that being said please understand that if you aren't careful your Quirk could accidentally injure someone or worse. In Mr. Aizawa's Physical exam you learned to respect your true potential, in All-Might's Battle Trial you took away the danger of using your powers against each other, this lesson will be a fresh start about how to wield a Quirk to help someone. I hope you can leave this exercise having understood that you can help people. Thank you for being patient and listening."

"That was awesome!" Ochako yelled.

"Yay!" Midoriya clapped.

"Wow today is gonna be great." Hagakure cheered.

"It's just a plain old lesson." I said "No reason to get too worked up."

"Alright calm down." Uncle said "First thing's first…Eh?"

"Mina?" I asked "I doubt my eyes are playing tricks on me, you see that right?"

"You mean that spooky dark smoke with the hand sticking out of it." She shivered behind me.

"Yeah that." I gulped.

"Hmm…" Jirou growled "I see it too."

"HMPH!" a guy leaned out of the portal, he was all gross looking, had off blue hair and hands stuck all over him.

Soon the portal got bigger and more people came out of it.

"Stand back and don't move!" Uncle Shouta yelled "Thirteen you stay with the Students."

"This isn't good." I mumbled.

 _These people shouldn't be here._

"What are they?" Mina asked.

"Don't move from where you are!" Uncle said putting on his goggles "Those are Villains."

"Aren't there supposed to be alarms for events like this?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Well we have some but they didn't go off…" Thirteen noted.

"If they teleported in it wouldn't matter." I said "They could jump around it or have a jammer."

"It's more likely the latter." Todoroki noted "Or it's possible they're attacking other places besides just this facility. To attack this isolated location knowing we'd be here, they must have some sort of plan."

"Thirteen do an evac and then call the school, if you can't get through get Kaminari to help you with his Quirk." Mr. Aizawa said.

"You're not…seriously gonna fight all those guys yourself, are you?" I asked Uncle Shouta "Even if you looked at them all to suppress their Quirks you never fight head on like this."

"Relax, I've always got a trick up my sleeve." He said running off.

"Uncle Shouta-." I started but felt someone touch my arm.

"Don't worry too much." Jirou smiled "You gotta trust him, come on we've gotta do what he said and get out of here."

"Yeah, right." I nodded "Let's get going."

"I won't allow that." A voice said as the fog surrounded the area in front of us.

 _He teleports!_

"Greetings, we are the Villains Alliance." The man said manifesting into a human shape "Apologies for the interruption but we felt the need to let ourselves in to engage with All-Might the Symbol of Peace, we're hoping to use the opportunity to…extinguish him but it seems he's not in attendance as planned ah well setting that aside my new role is to remove all of you!"

"Die bastard!" Bakugou jumped in and tried to blow him away with Kirishima only to disperse the mist.

"That was close." He said reforming "But too be expected from the worlds Heroes in Training."

"Just run from him!" Thirteen warned "It's too dangerous."

 _With all that mist I can't even try and get a look at his eyes to petrify him._

"Now Scatter!" the mist said swallowing us up in his body.

"WAH!" I groaned being dropped in a zone that was freezing cold.

"The Avalanche Zone." I shivered.

"Doryu!" Shouji landed next to me.

"We got put together." I said looking around as villains in heavy coats walked towards us "Right into the fire."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick Up Point- Chapter 14 1/2**

 **Till Next Time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Villains

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

"Shoji any ideas?" I asked.

"Hmm…no not really." He said "Can you petrify them?"

"Some." I looked around "But a few have snow goggles on so I'm not gonna be able to keep them frozen, plus with the snow blowing it'll be hard to keep my eyes open for too long, we'll have to be quick. Oh, and remember to keep your eyes off me, if I petrify you I'll have to break all them out to free you as well."

"Got it." He nodded changing his tentacles to look around "Two on the right side, eyes wide open."

"Let's get started!" I pulled my glasses down and stared ad the charging men who turned to stone.

"Left side, another two." Shouji warned me.

"GRR!" I glared over and froze another two.

 _Can't…blink_.

"HA!" I raised the pipe on my back up to block someone wearing a pair of snow goggles.

"Get lost brat!" he said as he gained a second pair of hands to push me back more.

"Hey guy." Shoji lifted him up "How about you first?"

"There!" I lifted his goggles up and started him in the eye.

"GAH-" the man groaned as he was covered in stone.

"Tie them up would you." I groaned straining my eyes.

"On it." He said grabbing some bundles of rope that were lying around.

"Alright, keep and eye on these guys." I said closing my eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Gotta check on my Uncle, stay here." I told him "He'll get angry if I show up but even more so if I bring in someone else.

* * *

 **Later**

By the time I got back to the entrance things looked really messed up, Uncle Shouta was a wreck, All-Might had showed up and started fighting the leaders of the villains, and now doing well, and I saw Midoriya running in like a man with a death wish.

"Get outta the way Deku!" Bakugou jumped in front of him and blasted the mist man.

"Hmph." I lowered my sun glasses and looked at the biggest guy as Todoroki froze his leg "Huh."

"HEE!" it looked at me.

"He's not…petrifying?!" I gasped "Why?!"

 _The guy with all the hands is covering his eyes and the man in the mist has his eyes hidden by the smoke, I can't stop any of these guys?!_

I looked back and saw Uncle Shouta.

"Damn." Kirishima slid to a stop "Thought I had him."

"Sit still, shadow shithead!" Bakugou snapped.

"As if a symbol of Peace would fall to you so easily." Todoroki sighed.

"I don't know who you are." I glared "But you better start to run away."

"Hmm…" the man with the hands scratched his neck "Nomu get it over with."

"REEE!" the muscular bird roared and snapped its left half off to be restored while it ran to punch Bakugou only to be stalled by All-Might.

 _So fast!_

All-Might laid into the beast with a Gatling of punches before pulling back and throwing one extra hard right that launched the beast through the roof.

"Seems I've gotten rusty." All-Might noted "In the past it would have taken me only 5 punches, but this time it took 300 blows."

 _T-Three Hundred punches in that little period of time?_

"N-No." the man with the hands hissed "You cheated! You're overpowered! Was I…lied too?!"

 _Now he's crying like a baby, what is this guy?_

"What happened to all you're bravado?" All-Might said "Well, come on!"

"We should back up." Todoroki said "It looks like All-Might has it from here."

"He's right." I said walking away rubbing my eyes "I need eye drops despretly, the cold air really dried me out."

"Midoriya are you coming?" Todoroki asked.

We looked back and saw the boy only mumbling to himself and slowly stepping back towards the fight.

"Stop you idiot!" I yelled as he ran back and jumped into the fight in the blink of an eye.

"HMPH!" the man with the hands reached into the portal to try and grab Midoriya but before he could make contact a shot rang out and a bullet pierced his hand.

"Hmm." I looked up at the entrance and saw that a bunch of heroes had arrived as backup.

The other heroes made quick work of the villains but the man with the hands and the mist man vanished before they could be apprehended, in the end everyone was messed up.

* * *

 **Later**

"His arm is broken." I said into the phone "and the same goes for parts of his face, namely his orbital bone and eye sockets. His eyes…yeah."

The police had called apparently the rest of the class had wanted to know how my Uncle was doing.

"Stupid Brother." Mom said looking down at him "There's protecting your students and just being stupid and getting yourself damn near killed!"

"It's fine." He grumbled.

"Uncle Shouta…" I frowned.

"Go home, I don't want visitors." He grumbled.

"Stupid." Mom sighed "Come on D let's go home."

"Feel better." I said as we got left.

"Stupid." Mom kept grumbling "Would it kill him to show a little compassion."

"He's just tired." I said putting my hands in my pockets "He had a rough day."

"Haa…" Mom sighed "Yeah I know, sometimes I'm glad I dropped out of hero school."

"Hmm." I smiled.

"I'm just happy you're okay." She smiled "And I'm sure Shouta is too."

 ***BZZT***

"Hang on." I took out my phone and saw I had a call "Hello."

"Hey." Jirou answered "How you doing?"

"Good." I said "Are you alright, I heard you had a close call with some of those villains."

"I'm just fine." She said "Appreciate the concern though, say what are you doing tomorrow."

"Nothing right now why?" I asked.

"Well it's Saturday so I was wondering if you wanted to…hang out or something." She said "I understand if you were planning to go to the hospital or anything I just figured you might wanna do something else to destress and get you mind off of things."

"No, that sounds great." I smiled "I'll meet you at 11, is that good?"

"Yeah that sounds fine, see you tomorrow Dodo."

"Don't call me that." I groaned hanging up.

"Who was that?" Mom asked.

"Just one of my friends, we're gonna go hang out tomorrow." I explained.

"Good." Mom smiled.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Chapter Pick Up Point- Chapter 21**

 **Till Next Time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Hanging Out with Jirou & Mina

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

"This is the address." I said looking at the door "Guess I should knock."

I was wearing a casually pinstriped short sleeve button up and a pair of old jeans, as well as my usual sunglasses.

I was meeting up with Jirou, we were gonna hang out around town today to relax. I reached forward and knocked on the door, but Jirou didn't answer.

"Umm hi." I looked at the large intimidating man with wavy blonde hair "I'm looking for Kyouka."

"Hmm." He gave me a glare "Who said you could be so casual about it."

"I mean I'm here to see Jirou!" I yelped.

"This is he." He said sternly.

"Hey!" Jirou snapped coming down a staircase in the house "Stop being annoying Dad."

"Who's this kid?" the man asked.

"He's my friend we're going to hang out." She said squeezing passed him "Come on Do let's go, ignore him."

"Hey kid." Her dad called.

"Yes sir?" I looked back.

"If you lay a hand on my baby girl…you'll pay." He glared.

"Y-Yes sir." I gulped.

"Come on ignore his tough guy routine." Jirou grabbed my hand "We'll be back later!"

Jirou was wearing a layered T-shirt, a long sleeve underneath a short sleeve, she had some jeans on and a pair of slick sneakers.

"You're Dad seems…strict." I commented.

"Ehh he's all hot air." She shrugged "He's just trying to establish his superiority to you, he's too worried someone's gonna come and swoop me away or something."

"Well I wouldn't do that." I smiled "But I guess it's nice to have such a caring Dad, can't say I'm the same…But I guess I would be protective too if I had such a cute daughter."

"S-Shut up." She blushed.

"So where are we going on this little date?" I asked.

"This isn't a date." She looked away.

"Oh." I leaned in "Because I said yes thinking it was."

"What's with you today." She mumbled.

"I never say it because I don't want to make the others jealous, but you're so cute Ji-rou-chan." I said enunciating each syllable of her name.

"Knock off the cool guy routine or I'm going home." She huffed.

"HAHAHA!" I laughed "Boy you were blushing so much!"

"You were getting so close it's uncomfortable!" she snapped "Come on let's go to the music store."

We left the street and headed into small CD shop on the corner, Jirou was flipping through some tracks but it was all really small name stuff, indie bands that I wasn't familiar with.

"Here listen to this." She said handing me some headphones "This is a band from Canada called Walk Off the Earth, they do a lot of covers but some of their original works good to, you'd like them."

"Yeah." I listened "It's pretty good, you like music a lot don't you Jirou."

"Well Dad's a composer so it's in my blood, I can play the bass too." She explained putting a CD back "But…I don't want to be that, I wanna be a hero."

"How come?" I asked.

"Not important." She flicked my forehead "I'm hungry wanna go grab something."

"You know there's this crepe stall my Mom told me about, we should go." I smiled.

"Well it's not my first choice but sure." She shrugged.

We headed a few blocks over and found the place, there was a bit of a line so I told Jirou to get us a seat and I'd get the food.

"Here you go." I said handing Jirou her half of the crepe before sitting on the bench with her.

"Thanks." She took a bite and her face scrunched up a bit "HMM! It's…really sweet."

"I like it that way, I got more sugar on mine, here try this." I said holding out mine.

"NOM!" she took a bite "Yeah, this one's way better."

 _She's eating out of my hand…so cute!_

We chatted casually over lunch about various things before we went to the arcade for a bit and then I took Jirou back home.

"Today was nice." She smiled as we approached the house.

"Yeah, thanks for this, I needed it." I smiled.

"Anytime Do." She told me "I…like spending time with you, I'm happy you're not in a funk."

"Yeah, I like spending time with you too." I said.

We we're both hanging out outside on her doorstep.

"Well I should head in before my parents figure out that we're out here." She said.

"Alright, have a good night, I'll see you in class on Monday." I said starting to step away.

"Do!" she grabbed me hand and pulled me back and kissed my cheek.

"What was that?"

"Just a thank you." She blushed "For being a nice guy and stuff."

"HMM!"

"A…Jirou." I gulped and pointed "Behind you."

"Huh…oh." She turned and saw her Dad "Uhh…Hi Daddy."

"Inside…now." He told her.

"Yes Sir." She mumbled "See you Doryu."

"Bye Jirou." I sighed.

"It's late." Her dad looked at me "You should be getting home."

"Yes Sir, have a good night." I told him.

"You better watch yourself." He yelled as I started to leave "If you hurt my baby I'll hurt you!"

"Heh…" I let out a sigh of relief when I got out of earshot.

I reached up and felt my cheek.

"That was nice." I blushed a bit.

 ***BZZT!***

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hey Dodo!" Mina cheered "What'cha doing?"

"Just heading home."

"Oh well wanna hang out?" she asked "There's a dance club that opened a few weeks back and I wanna go!"

"Well sure I can meet you for a few hours." I said looking at the sunset.

"Sweet!" she cheered "Maybe I'll call Jirou and see if she wants to come."

"I don't think she's gonna be available."

* * *

 **Later**

"Wow this place is awesome!" Mina cheered.

The music was blaring and the lights were strobing above the dancefloor, I was actually happy I had to wear sunglasses inside for once.

"Come on let's not waste time!" Mina dragged me to the dance floor.

"WAH!" I yelped.

Mina was in a sort of sweater dress that hugged her attractive body, it was blue so it clashed with her pink skin a bit but I don't think she cared.

As soon as we touched the center of the floor Mina started dancing she was pretty good, the way her hips could sway and her body flowed…it was hypnotizing.

"Come on don't just stand there." She ran her arm up my body "Let's dance."

"I would." I laughed tapping my foot "But I've got two left feet."

"Oh you can't be that bad." She said rolling her body up against mine.

"Mina, don't you think you're getting a little close?" I asked.

"Why." She rolled against me a bit and smiled "Do you think this is too close?"

"What's you're game?" I smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Dodo." She giggled having me spin her around.

 _This girl…_

Mina had me spin her a little bit before she held her body close while dancing, it was very awkward, not that I didn't like the feeling of being so close to her but it was just…awkward to have Mina of all people doing it.

"Phew." She said as we took a seat "Sometimes dancing is exhausting."

"You were doing so much I'm not surprised." I smiled "You knew a lot, have you danced before?"

"I took some classes on hip hop when I was a kid." She explained "I don't any more but I still know some of the moves…thinking back they totally shouldn't have been teaching that to little girls."

"Hahaha." I laughed with her.

* * *

 **Later**

We hung around for a little longer before I offered to walk Mina home since it was so late.

"Thanks Mina, I was looking to clear me head."

"Oh about Mr. Aizawa?" she asked "How is he."

"My Mom went to see him this morning, he's doing alright, he keeps trying to check himself out already though." I smiled "I'm not really worried about him as much as I was at first."

"That's good, so what else troubled you?" she hummed leaning in.

"Oh not much, I was hanging out with Jirou this afternoon and stuff got a little weird." I sighed "She…never mind."

"What did she do?" Mina pouted "You can't tease that and not tell me!"

"I don't think she'd like it if I did bring it up." I smiled "I have to respect her too you know."

"Oh, it's something salacious." Mina smiled "Perhaps…a romantic interlude?"

"W-What No!" I yelped.

"You're blushing Dodo." She giggled "Maybe did she do…this?"

Mina leaned in and hugged me "Or…maybe this?"

"HMM!" I gasped as she quickly kissed me.

"Mina!" I backed away.

"Hehehe." She snickered "I had fun tonight, I'd love to go out again some time, call me."

"…" I stared at her.

"Oh, and was I right?" she asked.

"No…" I said "Jirou only kissed my cheek."

"I guess I one upped her then." Mina giggled "Night, Night Dodo."

"Yeah…goodnight Mina." I said walking home.

 _What the hell was that? These two were both treating today like honest dates, I was just joking about it with Jirou. I mean, I didn't dislike these and I certainly wouldn't mind going out with them again but…boy it's just awkward._

* * *

 **The Next Day.**

"Hey Jirou." I answered the phone the next morning.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Just calling to make sure you didn't get in too much trouble for…well you know." I blushed.

"Nah, Mom managed to calm him down, can't go anywhere but school now for the next week though." She laughed "Still, even if it did get me grounded I would have done it again."

"Jirou…" I mumbled hearing a beep in the background and seeing I had a call waiting.

"Sorry." She said "I know this makes things a little awkward but, we're still friends right."

"Yeah of course, it was just one of those thank you kisses." I smiled.

"Yeah…just a thank you." She said "Well I'll see you in class tomorrow, talk to you later."

"See ya."

No sooner did I hang up did I see I had a voice mail.

"Dodo!" It yelped "It's Mina! Listen, call me back as soon as you get this, I really need to talk with you about last night!"

"Haa…" I sighed dialing "Mina?"

"Oh my gosh Dodo!" she said frantically "I'm so sorry about yesterday! Music and dancing like that, sometimes I just…become a different person when I get in that zone."

"Don't worry so much." I laughed.

"You're not mad?" she asked.

"No, how could I be made at you?" I smiled.

"Still, I'm sorry, I'm sure this is awkward." She said quietly "We're still friends, right?"

"Of course we are." I told her "One silly spur of the moment kiss won't change that."

"Good." She let out a sigh "You're the best Dodo, we should hang out again sometime, and I promise, no more weird kisses."

"Well…you don't have to promise that last bit." I said trying to act cool.

"Oh!" she gasped "Well…I gotta go, talk to you soon bye!"

The phone was hung up rather frantically, I had no doubt made her nervous.

"Ugh…I need to go back to bed." I groaned "Maybe I can sleep off this awkward feeling."

* * *

 **NO POV**

At two separate homes two different but similar girls spoke on the phone.

"Ha…" Mina laid back on her bed "He's such a nice guy."

"He's alright I guess." Jirou shrugged.

"Oh come on you kissed him." Mina said.

"W-Well so did you! And on the lips no less!" Jirou countered "Still, he didn't make a move after with either of us."

"See he's so nice he won't even risk breaking our hearts." Mina smiled.

"Haa…" they both swooned over a secret photo they took of the boy shirtless "Doryu's so hot."

"Kyouka you better not be on the phone!" a man yelled.

"Gotta go Mina!"

"Bye Bye!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Sports Festival Intro

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

"Good Morning!" Hagakure waved as I got to class early.

"Morning." I smiled "Did you have a good weekend?"

"Yeah it was great, how was yours?"

"Eventful." I sighed taking my seat.

"Jirou said you guys were hanging out." Kaminari asked.

"Yeah we did, just hung round the city, nothing special." I shrugged.

 _Nothing special my ass but I sure as hell ain't telling them She kissed my cheek and then Mina full on kissed me._

"Oh, morning." Jirou blinked city down without much notice.

"Yeah hi." I struggled to look her in the eye.

" _This won't change anything, we'll still be friends." Who the hell was I fooling with that line it changed everything!_

"Morning Dodo!" Mina cheered coming in to the class in her usual high spirits.

"Hey." I smiled.

"HEE!" she smiled and took her seat near me.

"Hmm…" Jirou tapped her hands on her cheek "Hey Do?"

"Yeah." I asked.

"You got a girlfriend?" she asked bluntly.

"PFFT!" Kaminari and I both coughed.

"W-Why would you ask something like that?" I panicked.

"Was just wondering." She shrugged.

"Umm, well no I don't, not right now anyway." I said.

"Not right now?" Mina hummed "Does that mean you've had one before?"

"Well no not really." I smiled "I had a few girls confess in my class last year confess but nothing came of it but a casual date or two."

"okay…" she looked off.

"Dude!"

"GAH!" I yelped as Kaminari grabbed me "Jirou's totally into you."

"Thanks I hadn't noticed." I gave him a half glance and a sarcastic answer.

"She's a total babe you should grab her while she's still single."

"Are you implying she won't be much longer!" I yelled.

"Well you know when you're friends with a charmer like me." He started.

"I'd rather blow out my own ear drums before I go for a pervert like you." Jirou glared.

"Morning." Mr. Aizawa walked in.

"You're back already!" I yelled "You're not supposed to have checked yourself out!"

"Shut up brat." He groaned.

Uncle Shouta's whole face was wrapped in bandages and his arm was still in a cast, in other words he had no business teaching.

"Don't bother worrying about me I'm fine." He said going to his desk "The battle isn't over yet. The U.A Sports Festival is approaching boys and girls."

"Great…" I groaned.

"Is it really a good idea?" Mina asked "You know after everything that happened last week."

"Well it makes more sense to do it than not." He explained "Doing the Festival shows that we have confidence in our security and we won't let one incident scare us, security will be buffed up so don't worry about that stuff, worry about the opportunity being presented to you."

 _This festival is on TV all the time, there's no doubt that it's a huge opportunity to make an impact._

"Maybe I'll do a round or two as a sidekick after graduation." Kaminari said.

"A guy like you'd just get stuck in that spot." Jirou and I both said

"URK!" he laid his head down.

"Remember time is limited." Mr. Aizawa said "If you get noticed by the pros than it stands to reason that you have a bright future, you get this chance one a year, for a total of three, so don't waste it and aim to be the best."

* * *

 **Later**

"Everyone's in a good mood!" Mina smiled as the whole class seemed excited for the Sports Festival.

"Big opportunities bring about Big Personalities." I said "I'm looking forward to it myself."

 _I'll compete and win this festival, then he'll see that I'm not just some kid chasing after him, but that I want this too._

The rest of the class day was quiet till the very end when we tried to leave.

"WAH!" Ochako pointed at the door "What the heck?!"

"Hmm?" we all looked out and saw a big crowd blocking the way out, they all had uniforms like ours on and seemed to be observing out behavior.

"They're crowding the exit." Mineta said "What do they want?"

"Checking out the competition." Bakugou pushed his way passed "They wanna see the class that came through the Villain attack in one piece."

"It also gives them a chance to scout us before the festival, we're a little more exposed than the other classes as a result of the attack." I said "Makes sense for them to be aiming for us."

"Move you annoying mob." Bakugou snapped.

"Don't call them a mob." Iida scolded him.

"Like he'll listen to you." I sighed before turning to Jirou, Mina and Hagakure "Follow me I'll walk you girls out."

"I came to see what you were made of." A boy with loose but large blue hair sighed "I hadn't expected you to be so arrogant, is your entire department this way? Did you know that there are many kids who end up in the General Studies department because they failed to qualify for the heroics class and based on the Sports festival students can move up into the Hero class…or one could get demoted out of it."

"Are you aiming to steal a spot in our class?" I asked.

"Consider this scouting trip a declaration of war." He sighed.

I brushed him off and started to head to the exit, my little troop of ladies following me.

"Well now we meet again." Kendou smiled standing near that door "See now I knew you were a flirt but I didn't think you had your own fangirl harem."

"Kendou." I smiled "Why are you asking to join-OW!"

Jirou flicked we with her ear jack "We're not his harem or his fangirls."

Kendou just laughed "Well I'm looking forward to competing with you guys at the festival."

"Same here." Mina smiled.

"Well it's two weeks away." Kendou smiled "So there's lots of time for us all to get stronger."

* * *

 **Two Weeks later**

Everyone mostly kept to themselves over the two weeks, spending all their free time working on their skills, for me this consisted of constantly trying to keep my eyes open to extend my lockdown time.

Still before you knew it the Sports Festival was here.

"Now if there's any one on ones don't expect me to go easy on you guys." I smiled at Mina and Jirou "When we get out there it's everyone for themselves."

"As if I'd want a free pass from you." Jirou said "Talk about a disgrace."

"How about we have some fun." Mina laughed "How about whoever does the best out of the three of us can make the other two do whatever they want for the rest of the week."

"Why not." Jirou shrugged.

"Oh I wanna play too." Hagakure said joining us.

"I'm certainly interested." I smiled "I certainly have some fun things the four of us can do when I win."

"Nothing perverted." Mina pouted.

"And who says you'll even win." Jirou scoffed.

"I'm just say." I started to walk away and looked back "I bet you'll all look cute in maid outfits, but then again, you're all already so cute I doubt a maid uniform could do anything more than an cuteness overload."

 _Oh god did I really just say that?! But still they would look cute. Sometimes words just pour out of my mouth, I probably sound like a total creep._

* * *

 **NO POV**

"He totally bought the bet!" Mina cheered.

"Now we just have to make sure one of us finishes above Doryu and we can make him do all sorts of stuff for us." Hagakure laughed "If her wants us to dress like maids maybe we can make him into a butler…I bet he looks good in a suit."

"Still, he called us cute." Jirou sighed "I didn't think it was possible for a guy to be such a smooth talker, even after the stuff this weekend he hasn't changed at all."

"He's so hot." They all sighed.

"That Kendou girl was totally right." Mina swooned.

"We've become his harem of fangirls." Hagakure hummed.

"I don't want to share with you two." Jirou said "But if it means I even get a piece of that..."

"Hey he's mine not yours." Mina huffed.

"Oh is that so?" Jirou glared.

"Hey I'm here too." Hagakure invisibly pouted.

"You're already a step behind." Jirou and Mina smirked "You haven't even kissed him yet."

"You know after I win maybe I'll think up a good punishment for you two so I can have Doryu all to myself." the inadvisable girl said.

"Funny I was thinking the same thing." Jirou smiled.

"You know we don't have to fight." Mina hummed "I mean...we can share him."

"A-Are you actually suggesting _**That**_." Jirou shivered.

"Well..." Mina shrugged.

"Okay now's not the time." Hagakure waved "We need to focus on winning the bet first, than we can focus on taking out each other or...sharing one smoking hot guy."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **I find it fun to write the dynamic of Doryu and the girls, I like when he's internally freaking out but verbally acting like this cool guy and that all the girls don't pick up on that at all and just think he's some sort of smooth talking hottie.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Sports Festival Obstacle Run

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

"IT'S CLASS 1-A!"

"Whoa there's so many people." Midoriya shivered.

"If you can draw out your best with this many eyes watching you pass the first trial." Iida noted.

"There's even more than I expected." Jirou hummed.

"Yeah there's a lot, but don't clam up." I smirked "Otherwise you'll lose."

"I ain't gonna lose to you." She smirked.

I could overhear the other classes grumbling, they were not happy that our class was being showered with all the attention.

"Now, now play nice everyone." Midnight said commanding our attention.

"It's Midnight." I sighed "She's even more beautiful in person."

"Hmm." Mina glared.

"What as that?" Hagakure coughed.

"I mean…she's too old." I waved them off.

"Someone like her shouldn't be teaching teenage boys." Jirou scoffed.

"Hey my tenure here is strictly on the level!" Midnight yelled "Now then the rep for your grade to give a speech is…Katsuki Bakugou."

"He's our rep?" Jirou asked.

"Not the most personable rep." I sighed.

"So…" Bakugou got up on the stage "I'm gonna take first place!"

"As expected." I groaned.

"Very Bakugou." Hagakura nodded.

"Don't push it Class-A!"

"Say it again the rest of us will rip you apart!"

"Great now we've all got a target on our back." I groaned louder "Bakugou…"

"Right then, with that we can move on to the first event." Midnight smiled "The preliminary event it this!"

I looked and saw a display screen flash two words.

"Obstacle Course." I read out loud.

"Sounds fun!" Hagakura clapped.

"I doubt it will be." Jirou sighed.

"A race between all the first year classes." Midnight Explained "It's a 4km run around the stadium. You can do anything you want so long as you remain on the course."

We all looked at the gate and saw it was already counting down.

"Don't get left behind girls." I smiled.

"I should say that to you." Mina giggled "Cause I'm gonna wipe the floor with you!

"START!"

"Try not to get trampled!" I said moving quickly.

 _The starting gate is so narrow you have to be careful not to get crushed in the filter of it all_

"HYUP!" I leapfrogged over some other kid as a layer of ice appeared on the ground "Should have known Todoroki would pull something like this!"

There was a grinding noise and I looked up to see one of those huge robots from the entrance exam.

"Target Acquired." It looked down at me.

"Sorry but you gotta lock up." I looked at it and lowered my glasses.

"Nice Dodo!" Mina cheered "Now get rid of the rest."

"No way!" I waved "You can deal with those yourself, I'm only freezing the one in my way."

 _Todoroki is still a way away, because he's in first he keeps using his Ice to make more obstacles for the people behind him, I should try and petrify him to take the lead._

I called out to the boy but as expected he was way too smart to look back at me. The next obstacle was a series of tightropes and platforms that we had to cross.

"You don't even need a quirk for this, just acrobatic skills." I laughed lightly running across.

"Too easy!" Mina slid across with her acid like it was nothing.

"WAH!"

"Got ya!" I said reaching out and grabbing Hagakure's hand as she slipped.

"I thought it was everyone for themselves." She teased.

"Well I just don't have it in my to let you fall." I said pulling her back up "Now see you!"

I kept on running to the final obstacle, a mine field.

 _Okay I have no idea how to get over this thing…_

While I was still thinking about how I wanted to not get blown apart I felt the earth shake and saw Midoriya fly over the top to finish in first.

 _Well damn._

"Aw screw it." I ran into the minefield.

I made a point to stay behind other, people, If they kept walking I knew it was safe, but if they blew up I knew it was time to move over, I still got blasted with dirt and debris from the other mines but I made it through with little more than some light burns.

"15th." I looked up at the scoreboard "Not too bad."

I turned around and waited to see who else clocked in.

"Done but only 19th!" Mina cheered "Huh, is it just me and you?"

"So far." I said "But there's Jirou."

"Damn." The girl stopped to catch her breath "21st."

"That's not too bad." I smiled at her "We made it through, I suppose I can't get lax in the second round since I haven't won the bet yet."

"I'm still competing too." Hagakura panted walking in at 40th.

"Well the top 42 advance." Midnight announced "Sorry to anyone else but good effort. SO today's heart pounding, boot shaking second event is…"

"Cavalry Battle!"

"Like that pool game?" Mina asked.

"I suppose, never really played myself." I admitted.

"You're worth 5 points based on when you finished." Midnight said "5 for 42, 10 for 41, 15 for 40 and so on…except for 1st who's worth Ten Million."

"Ten…Million." We all looked at Midoriya.

"Each groups headband will be worth the total of their whole group." Midnight explained "The headband just has to be above your neck. You're not out until the timer stops, so don't give up if you lose your band early. Quirks are allowed and you can be brutal, but attacks with deliberate malicious intent to hurt your classmates will get you disqualified. So you've got ten minutes start to find your teams."

"So do you girls wanna be my team." I asked "Huh…where'd you go."

"See you." Jirou walked off.

"I've got a plan!" Mina skipped off.

"No way am I teaming with you guys." Hagakure said "I wanna win the bet."

"So I gotta find a new team." I groaned.

I looked over and tried to get on another team.

"Uhh yeah I think I have an open spot." Kendou said "You can team with me if you want too."

"Hell no!" her classmate with the silver hair yelled "There's no way someone from our class is letting a Class A jerk on their team."

"Ugh." She groaned "Sorry but I think it'll be best if I babysit my own class."

"It's fine." I said walking off.

"You…be on my team." Someone said grabbing my shoulder "I want your eyes on my side."

"Hmm?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at the guy.

He was about my height, maybe an inch taller, he had wild blue hair and looked to be almost dead inside.

"Alright." I paused and felt myself go stiff.

 _Shit…this son of a bitch._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick Up Point- Chapter 28**

 **Till Next Time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Sports Festival:Battle Part1

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

Everything felt kinda hazy, I could tell I was in the second event, but aside from that, I couldn't really make our much. I knew I competed…and I knew I passed into round two but after that, pop I was just preparing for the third round.

 _That blueberry haired kid…he did something to me._

"We passed!" Mina hugged me "Too bad about Jirou and Hagakure though, guess you and I are competing for the right to me master."

"Huh, oh yeah." I smiled "Still I'm not gonna lose so you better start practicing your bowing. Still teaming with Bakugou, how ruthless of you Mina."

"Ehh I didn't really do much." She shrugged "I was just meant to counter Todoroki's Ice Powers."

"Don't put yourself down you got second, that's something to be proud of." I smiled.

"I guess." She smiled as we walked to the back with the rest of the class "Thanks for the compliment Dodo."

"It's no trouble, it's not hard to compliment someone like you." I said.

"Ha!" she gasped "T-Thanks."

"Hey you two let's go!" Jirou yelled "Quit walking so slow I wanna eat lunch before I end up serving someone cause of a dumb bet!"

"We're coming." Mina laughed.

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom really quick." I told her breaking off.

I went to the bathroom and splashed a little water on my face to focus my head which still had some residual fuzzy feeling to it.

 _Whatever happened to me in the chariot potion doesn't matter, I'm gonna show up in the last_

I wiped my eyes and headed back out to the cafeteria but I couldn't find the girls.

"Where's they go?" I asked Kaminari who was sitting with Mineta.

"Hehehe." The two snickered.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I groaned.

* * *

 **Later**

After Lunch we headed back out to the arena and that's when I found the girls.

"What are you wearing?" I blinked at Mina, Jirou and the Invisible girl who for some reason were all in cheerleader outfits.

"Goddammit!" Yaoyorozu snapped.

"Kaminari you son of a bitch!" Jirou yelled throwing her pompoms down "That…idiot."

"Come on their not so bad let's have fun till the battle phase starts!" Hagakure cheered.

"I agree." I snapped my fingers "I've got it you and Jirou can keep them on and cheer me and Mina on in the battles."

"Not a chance." Jirou glared.

"But it fits you so well." I pointed out.

"Does that mean I can change?" Mina said pulling at her outfit "Mine is…a little tight up top."

"Change now!" Jirou yelped.

"Alright jeez." Mina walked off.

"Wahoo!" Hagakure cheered along with the real cheerleaders.

"Stupid." Jirou grumbled.

I laughed a bit and smiled at her "You really do look nice in that, never realized you could be so…girly."

 _Oh that was a backhanded compliment wasn't it._

"You really think that?" she blushed "I mean…I'm still changing out of this dumb thing but I'll cheer for you, knowing Mina she'd do something humiliating if she won the bet."

Jirou and Hagakure headed back up while a freshly changed Mina and I assembled with the other finalist in the ring for an intro to the final battle tournament.

"From 4 teams to 16 individuals, it's the final Tournament!" Midnight explained "You'll be pitted against each other in 1 on 1 combat. We'll draw lots to get the pairings so line up and take a turn."

"I hope I don't have to fight you." Mina said "I'm not sure what I'll do if I have to."

"Don't roll over if you fight me, I wanna have fun with you." I smiled.

"Saying something like that so loud." She mumbled "people will get the wrong idea."

"Sorry." I said fixing my glasses.

 _I can't believe I made it sound like that, people will think I'm some kind of freak!_

"So let's get started." Midnight help up a box "We'll begin with the team that got first place."

"Excuse me." Ojiro raised his hand "I want to drop out."

"What, Why?"

"In the Cavalry battle…I don't remember competing." The boy with the tail said "I know this is a big opportunity and walking away is stupid, but everyone gave their best to get this far and I can't say I did the same."

"Dodo wasn't Ojiro on your team?" Mina asked.

"Yeah…" I mumbled.

 _He had the same experience as me…_

"Well I'm not dropping out." I shrugged "Whatever happened I'm figuring it out myself and not walking away."

They picked a kid from class B, the angry one with the silver hair, to replace Ojiro and then we drew spots.

"I'm up against Kaminari in the first round." I noted "What about you Mina?"

"Aoyama." She hummed "Too easy!"

 _Midoriya got that weird guy…_

"You should ignore that guy." I told him "He's bad news, just keep your mouth shut and fight him head on with no talk."

"Huh?"

"Just fight him, don't let him take over you mind." I said walking off.

* * *

 **Later**

There were some casual events before the battles started, I didn't go till third of fourth.

"Alright I'm up." I said walking out "I'm up."

"Good Luck." Jirou and Hagakure cheered.

I stepped out to the arena and faced Kaminari.

"You know it's funny I gotta fight you first." I said.

"I'm not going easy on you." He smirked.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick Up Point- Chapter 33**

 **Till Next Time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Doryu Vs Kaminari

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

"Begin!"

"HMPH!" Kaminari closed his eyes and pointed his finger at me to shot out a bolt that zapped my arm.

"Holding back won't help you, neither will closing your eyes." I said dashing in "HRAA!"

"GA!" he coughed as I punched his stomach.

"I don't have to use my quirk to beat you up." I smirked.

"Heh." He grabbed my arm "Thanks for getting so close!"

"GGAAAA!" I yelped as I was shocked with a few hundred volts.

I fell back, my gym uniform smoldering with soot.

"Ha I got ya." Kaminari gloated.

"Tsk." I stood up "That power of yours is a pain, all you're gonna do now is stand there like an idiot with your eyes closed and keep a field up around you."

"A genius strategy." He smirked.

"Then I guess I don't have to try and keep these on." I said taking my glasses off "I just gotta make you open up those eyes."

 _Come on think I can't brute force him down._

"Come on do something!" Jirou yelled "Stop standing their and kick his ass already!"

"Hey why are you cheering for him?!" Kaminari snapped.

"You made us look like fools!" Yaoyorozu yelled back.

"I still think they're kinda cute." Hagakure pouted.

"Enough with the color commentary!" I yelled at the stands.

 _If I was allowed to use my Hero Costume I could just throw the pipe at Kaminari and distract him long enough…think…think…well…I can try that._

"Look Kaminari Jirou's still in her cheerleading outfit." I pointed.

"What?" he immediately looked up.

"You're an idiot!" I scoffed staring him in the eye, his body freezing in place.

"Denki Kaminari is incapacitated, the winner is Doryu Aizawa!"

"Thank you." I smiled and but my glasses back on before heading out of the ring and blinking to free Kaminari.

"That was a dirty trick." He huffed.

"Don't be so gullible next time." I shrugged.

I headed back to the stands and relaxed with the rest of the class.

"Don't go using me as a pawn next time." Jirou glared.

"Don't complain." I sighed rolling my eyes while sitting next to her.

I knew my next match was against Iida but I wanted to watch some of the other fights, only one really come to focus.

"It's Mina's turn." Hagakure pointed.

The pink girl walked out for her fight with Aoyama, she seemed to be in her usual high spirits but there was an aura of seriousness surrounding her. The fight was much shorter than mine with Mina easily slinging her acidic slime into Aoyama's belt and making it short circuit and blow himself out of the ring.

"Yippee!" she cheered as she approached up "We both passed."

"So still no winner with the bet." I smirked "And we're not up against each other in the second round."

"Who are you fighting next round Mina?" Hagakure asked.

"Tokoyami." She sighed.

"Well keep winning and we'll meet in the finals." I said.

"I'll do my best, you just figure out how to get around Iida after all her wears glasses." Mina said.

"Yeah…I'll think of something." I nodded.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	14. Chapter 14: Doryu Vs Iida & Semi Finals

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

"The next bout is between Tenya Iida and Doryu Aizawa!"

I stepped out and cracked my neck.

 _Iida is fast, and he wears glasses so this fight is gonna be tough…_

"BEGIN!"

The second the bell sounded Iida fired up his engine and flew towards me, pulling his leg back and throwing out a kick.

"GRR!" I gritted my teeth as I raised my arm to block, the appendage buckling with the force "GAH!"

My guard broke and I flew back forcefully, sliding along the ground but managing to stay in the ring.

"Tsk!" I hissed getting ready to rush back in before my face was kicked with a motorized blow "AH!"

I stumbled back as my glasses shattered.

"You're gonna regret that." I stared at him.

I reached out and threw a punch to try and either break or grab his eyeglasses. I swiped my hand out only to miss and get kicked in the stomach again.

"RAH!" I coughed only grabbing his leg "TAKE THIS!"

I threw him over my shoulder and yanked his leg back in a half crab.

"GRAA!" Iida other leg fired off and flipped him over.

"Haha." I smiled as I was pinned under him "You're wide open!"

I reached up and punched him in the face, his glasses shattering on impact.

"I win!" I stared him dead in the eye, his body freezing on top of me.

"HNGH!" I wriggled out from under him.

"The winner is Doryu Aizawa!"

"YES!" I threw my hands up.

 _But now I have Todoroki in the semifinals…_

I headed back out of the ring, I had my eyes closed since my glasses broke so I had to use my hands to navigate.

"Here Dodo." Mina took my hand and placed something in them "Yaoyorozu made these for you."

"I'll have to thank her." I hummed putting them back on and opening my eyes now that I had protection on.

"You're on next." I smiled "Good luck."

"I'm gonna win." She smirked "Cause if I don't then you'll win the bet."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I winked walking off "Keep going and we'll meet in the finals!"

I headed up to the stands and sat with Jirou and the still cheerleading Hagakure and watched Mina's match begin, she was up against Tokoyami, in other words she was at a bit of a disadvantage since her acid can't too much against his shadow power. She was doing her best to hang in there but it's hard when no matter what you do you can't get the upper hand, it's just frustrating to be down from the start. Mina tried her best but she was never able to get more than a few hits in before she was knocked out of the ring by Dark Shadow.

"The winner is Fumikage Tokoyami!"

We waited a bit and Mina came back up to join us for the break period.

"Good effort." Hagakure waved her pompoms.

"Top eight is pretty good." Jirou noted.

"Yeah not bad, it's certainly not Top Four though." I shrugged.

"Stuff it." She pouted

"Oh wait this means I'll finish the highest out of the four of us." I laughed "I think that means I won the bet."

"Don't be so cocky." Jirou grumbled.

I wonder what I'll make you guys do for me." I hummed.

"I don't like the look on his face." Mina shivered.

"Oh don't be so worried I bet it'll be fun!" Hagakure cheered.

"It's time for the Semifinals."

"I'm up first." I walked down.

"This next match is between some popular youths from some notable families, it'll be interesting to see what they can do, it's Doryu Aizawa Vs Shouto Todoroki!"

" **BEGIN!"**

"HMPH!" I pulled my glasses off the second the bell rang "Shit!"

I stood there

 _So this is what it's like to be frozen in place…Todoroki…is even stronger than I thought._

"Funny, I had expected you to make lenses of ice to protect yourself, I never would have thought…" I fell back "You'd freeze my eyes shut."

* * *

 **Later**

"Can you hurry up!" I hissed.

"Sorry it's not so easy to melt." Mina warned "And I have to be careful or I could damage your eyes."

"I know, I'm just frustrated." I groaned "Todoroki…that piece of crap…"

"Hey come on don't be so cranky cause you lost, Top Four is really good." Jirou said "Come on you're deiced let's wash them out to be safe."

"Yeah I know." I said as she led me to the sink "It just sucks."

"Really though unless you're fighting if you don't have your glasses you're blind as a bat." Hagakure noted.

"Well it's either I close my eyes like that of I petrify everyone I talk to until I blink again." I groaned reaching to find my glasses "Still…"

"What?" Mina asked.

"I have to have my glasses on to look at people." I sighed "It always feels like there's a wall between me and people, I can't really look at anything without the view tainted by my glasses. I can't really experience true beauty."

"They're starting the medal ceremony." Hagakure said "You're getting a third place medal so you should get out there."

"Right, I'll talk to you guys in a bit." I said walking out.

I had to stand on the same level podium as Tokoyami but mine was on the other side, Todoroki came in Second and a furious Bakugou was in First.

"And to present the medals we have-."

"Me with the medals!" All-Might jumped down from the sky.

"You stole the introduction." Midnight groaned.

"Congratulations on third place Doryu, you certainly take after your Uncle." All-Might said putting a medal around my neck.

"Thank you." I said accepting it.

"But remember, you're not him, so it's okay to be yourself, if you're angry be angry, if your annoyed be annoyed, don't be too stiff." He said.

"Yes Sir." I nodded.

After that the ceremony closed and we earned a few good days to relax getting Friday off for a long weekend.

"Phew break time." Mina stretched as we headed out.

"So what are you gonna do over the weekend?" Hagakure asked.

"I'm not sure, no plans yet." Jirou hummed.

"My house 8 AM." I told them "I plan on cashing in on that bet right away."

"You don't waste anytime." Jirou shivered "You're not…serious are you."

"As a heart attack." I laughed "I'll see you ladies bright an early."

* * *

 **LATER**

"Mom I'm home." I called.

"Welcome back!" she smiled and gave me a hug "Great job today!"

"Oh thanks." I said as she kissed my forehead.

"Still I can't believe you lost, suppose that's Endeavor's kid for you." She shrugged "You'll get him next time."

"You bet." I said putting my bag down "Oh I'm having some friends over tomorrow okay."

"Sure." She smiled "But first let's go celebrate with dinner!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick Up Point- Chapter 45**

 **Till Next Time!**


	15. Chapter 15: Cash In

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

"Today's the day." I smiled walking to the door when I heard the bell buzz "I'll get it Mom!"

I walked to the door and opened it to see three girls, all in cute casual outfits. Mina was in a furry vest and short that hugged her supple legs, Jirou was in a decaled tank top and skirt with leggings, and Hagakure was in jeans and a simple t-shirt with a smiley face on it, she also had a bag thrown over her shoulder.

I on the other had was just in a greenish brown sweatshirt and jeans.

"Ladies." I smiled letting them in "You all look wonderful today."

"Morning Dodo." Mina yawned.

"It's too early for this." Jirou groaned a bit.

"Hi!" Hagakure waved "Wow your house is nice."

"Thanks." Mom walked over.

"This is my Mom." I smiled.

"Aki Aizawa." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you." The girls all said.

"Wow, to think my son has such cute friends." She smiled "Although…you are all girls."

"Okay that's enough Mom." I pushed her away "The girls have things to do for me."

"What?" she looked sternly at me.

"We lost a bet." Mina sighed.

"Now we're servants for the week." Jirou groaned.

"Hmm…" Mom walked off "Don't do anything weird, got it."

"Yes Mom." I sighed.

"Now let's get this over with." Jirou groaned as we went up to my room "What do you want us to do?"

"Will there be maid outfits?" Hagakure axed "I brought my own."

"Why do you own that?!" the rest of us yelled.

"I-I mean if you wanna wear it you can." I gulped "You guys are just gonna be cleaning my room today."

"Yippee!" the invisible girl ran off.

"She tries way too hard to be cute." Mina groaned opening my door "Holy crap!"

"GAH!" Jirou looked in "Did a bomb go off in here?!"

"Well I've been busy with school and the festival so I haven't been able to clean." I sighed.

"So now you expect us to do it." Jirou groaned.

"Let's get to work." Mina sighed stepping in.

"If I find a single porn mag I'm going home." Jirou groaned.

"Time to get to work." Hagakure came back dressed in a black and white French maid outfit.

"Wow." I gulped stepping off "C-Cute outfit."

"Thanks." She waved.

"Stop talking and come help us clean this mess." Jirou groaned pulling the invisible girl into the room.

"I'll be downstairs helping my Mom with some stuff just come get me if you need something." I told the girls "And don't take too long I've got other things planned."

* * *

 **NO POV**

"This room is just gross." Jirou groaned.

"Yeah but it's all of Dodo's stuff." Mina blushed "Do you think he'll notice if a shirt or two goes missing."

"Yes, yes he will." Jirou sighed.

"Hmph." Mina pouted.

"Come on we were asked to clean so let's clean." Hagakure said putting some books on a shelf.

"Be quiet maid girl." The both glared.

"You're just jealous of my cute outfit." The invisible girl said proudly.

"This sucks." Mina groaned "There's nothing exciting in here at all, it's just a normal boys room."

"This is the most abnormal thing in the place." Jirou said looking at the display "A sunglasses rack."

"Doryu likes to keep spares." His Mother explained walking by "We figured it just be easier to by the whole display case than keep them around randomly."

"I see." Jirou wiped it down "Say, if you don't mind me asking how come Do has to wear glasses but you and Mr. Aizawa don't?"

"We used to." She explained "Almost everyone in the Aizawa family has an eye based quirk, normally we wear glasses to curb it till we can control it and look around normally…but most usually stop needed blockers like that by 10 or 11 years old, I'm afraid at this rate Doryu will probably need glasses to inhibit his Quirk forever."

"Oh…" Mina sighed "That's sad."

"Sometimes life just deals you a crappy hand." She shrugged back "Thanks though, for sticking with him, before High School Doryu usually got made fun of a lot for his glasses, or people would want to talk to him for fear of being frozen, even if it's just till he blinks being turned to stone is freaky, I guess none of you have ever had to deal with his eyes fortunately."

"What's it like to be petrified?" Hagakure asked.

"I'm not sure myself since he can't freeze my because I have eraser eyes like my brother." The Mother hummed "But I imagine it's sad, you're still conscious but just frozen, unable to see or feel but aware of the world around you, it must be torturous."

"Hmm…" the three girls frowned.

"But still having so many cute girls for friends." She said walking off "I do hope he doesn't become too much like his father."

* * *

 **Later**

 **Doryu's POV**

"UGH!" I groaned "Oh…Hagakure that's the spot."

"You like it?" she asked rubbing my shoulders.

"Yeah…" I groaned "I never knew you were this hands on."

"Hmm." She hummed "I've read some things about it."

"Say Hagakure?" I asked "What's it like?"

"What's what like?" she hummed.

"Being invisible." I clarified "Do you like it."

"Sometimes I do sometimes I don't." she said as I leaned back "For example right now I kinda prefer being invisible."

"Why's that?"

"Oh N-No reason." She laughed.

"So I guess there are times you don't like it?" I asked.

"Well sure." She frowned "It hurts to know people can't see me, they'll never really know what I look like. That's why I wear these outfits, I figure maybe if I dress cute people will think I'm cute."

"I guess." I smiled "But I'm sure you look cute, even if I can't see you or you had something else on."

"…thanks." She said as her hands slowed down.

"Here's you lunch." Jirou walked over with Mina.

"You're really gonna eat all this?" Mina asked.

"No." I shook my head "We're gonna eat together."

"Huh?"

"Come on sit." I pointed at the table "Let's have lunch."

"Wow three girls at once for a lunch date." Mom walked by "what a playboy."

"Stop it Mom!" I groaned.

The girls all giggled before we started eating lunch and chatting.

"Oh you guys don't have to come back tomorrow." I smiled "There's nothing else I really needed to do."

"I'll come back, if you need something great." Jirou shrugged "If not we'll just hang."

"Yeah sounds good." Mina smiled.

"Can I still wear the maid outfit?" Hagakure asked.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	16. Chapter 16: Hero Names

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

By the time the weekend was over and we were heading back to school I had been noticed on the street a few times, they televise the sports festival so I had gained a small following…a strange amount of girls were leaving social media posts about me.

"I got noticed too!" Hagakure gasped "Everyone was staring at me, it was kinda embaressed."

"Don't you like being the center of attention?" I asked.

"Sometimes." She laughed "It…depends on who's looking."

"I guess that makes sense, a bunch of old dudes looking at you would be weird." I nodded.

"Yeah…that's what I was talking about." She said as Mina and Jirou arrived.

"Morning Dodo!" Mina cheered.

"So did you guys get noticed too?" Jirou asked.

"Yeah a few times." Hagakure said.

"My fandom is apparently girls on internet message boards." I sighed.

"Yeah a few guys noticed me too." Mina pouted "Too flirty for my taste, I much prefer more subtle guys like you Dodo!"

"Thanks." I laughed.

Uncle Shouta came in and called the attention to himself. He no longer needed to have his eyes wrapped and looked slightly happy to be free of injury treatment. He said today's lesson was a special one and started to write on the board.

"It's time to think up some hero names." He said.

"WAHOO!" Mina cheered "I've been waiting so long for this!"

"It'll be fun." Hagakure clapped.

"This is related to the Hero Nominations I mentioned the other day." The teacher said "The nominations you get this year are more about interest in potential future value. It's not rare for that interest to dry up by graduation."

"So Nominations are like little personal hurdles?" Hagakure asked.

"Yes sort of." Uncle Shota wrote a list on the board "Now here's the tally of nominations.

 **Todoroki- 4,123**

 **Bakugou- 3,556**

 **Tokoyami- 360**

 **Aizawa- 349**

 **Iida- 301**

 **Kaminari- 272**

 **Yaoyorozu- 108**

 **Kirishima- 68**

 **Uraraka- 20**

 **Sero- 14**

"Wow Dodo you got a lot of nomination!" Mina clapped.

"Yeah about 350 more than the three of us put together." Hagakure joked.

"How the hell did Kaminari get over 250?" Jirou growled.

"Typically results are more balanced but they seemed to have congregated at the top this year.' Uncle Shouta sighed.

"Look the one and two spots are flipped." Kirishima noted.

"Well that's probably from Bakugou's bad attitude." I said.

"What bad attitude?!" he snapped.

"Case in point." I shrugged.

"Regardless of if you got a nomination or not you'll get some work place experience." The teacher sighed "You've all unfortunately dipped your toes into the adult world already but these experiences will be more fruitful training."

"So we need hero names for when we go out to work?" I asked.

"Yep, these are just placeholders for now but make sure it's fitting." He sighed.

"If you don't there'll be hell to pay." A woman yelled coming in "The names you go by now may stick with you for the rest of your life, so choose wisely."

"Oh yeah and since I have no interest in this Midnight will supervise and grade this assignment." He pointed out.

"Lazy bum!" I yelled.

We were each given a dry erase board and told to think up and unique and creative name to use.

"Any idea's Do?" Jirou asked.

"Hmm…nothing's jumping to mind." I said.

"Alright let's get some people to start presenting." Midnight said "Anyone want to go first?"

Aoyama was the first to go, walking up with his board.

"The Sparkling Hero: I cannot stop Twinkling." He flashed the name.

"That's not a name it's a sentence!" we all yelled.

"Maybe take out the I and shorten it to Can't." Midnight suggested.

"Me next!" Mina cheered "Here, Alien Queen!"

"That's kinda violent." Midnight said "Try again."

"Boo." Mina huffed.

"May I go next?" Tsuyu asked.

"Sure I love willing volunteers." Midnight smiled.

"I've wanted this since I was a kid, Froppy." She smiled.

"How cute." Midnight smiled.

A few more people went and then it was the turn of people around me.

"The Hearing Hero: Earphone Jack." Jirou said.

"Wait isn't that just the name of your quirk?" I pointed out.

"Uhh Pinky?" Mina groaned.

"I think that's cute." I smiled.

"Invisable Girl." Hagakure said.

"For someone so outlandish you picked a pretty generic name." I noted.

"Well what's yours huh?!" she huffed.

"Hmm…Cockatrice?" I said flipping the card around.

"You mean that oversized chicken that turns things to stone with his breath?" Jirou sighed.

"Well I can't be Medusa or anything she was a girl!" I snapped "What do you three have better ideas?"

"Rock Hard?" Mina smiled.

"That's too dirty." I sighed.

"Stone Cold."

"Pretty sure that's taken." I rolled my eyes.

"Hmm…Hard Rock." Jirou snapped.

"You just flipped Mina's!" I snapped.

"Well what about…" Hagakure grabbed the girls and whispered something.

"That's not bad…"

"Could work…"

"I think it's got a good ring too it."

"Stop whispering." I sighed "What is it?"

The all looked at me and smiled.

"Shades."

"Shades?"

"You're always wearing sunglasses so it works with that." Hagakure said.

"And it's a total thug name like your costume." Jirou added.

"And it's cool like your personality." Mina finished.

"Well…yeah it's not too bad, and it'll remind me of you every time I say it." I smiled.

"Hmm." The three looked at the floor.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Jirou yelped.

"It's good." Midnight told me "What is with you Aizawas and not coming up with your own names?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're Uncle couldn't come up with a name either, Present Mic thought that up for him when we were in school." She explained.

"That's…just like him." I sighed.

"I didn't know you were as old as Mr. Aizawa." Hagakure said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Midnight sighed walking off.

"So Dodo what are you planning to do for your work experience." Mina asked.

"Someone strong I bet." Hagakure cheered.

"Not sure I've got a lot of options." I said "I'll think about it."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick Up Point- Chapter 46**

 **Till Next Time!**


	17. Chapter 17: Valentine's Day

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

I headed down the stairs as heard knocking on my door, it was a Saturday so I wasn't sure who'd be coming by, I hadn't made plans with any of the girls.

"Hello." I opened the door.

"Happy Valentine's Day Dodo!" Mina smiled handing me a box of chocolate and a card.

"Huh, oh hi come on in." I smiled stepping back "I wasn't expecting anyone, yet alone any gifts today."

"Well I made these just for you I…hope you like them." She mumbled.

"Aren't well you supposed to give them to guys you like?" I asked trying not to nervously blush.

"W-Well you can make them for friends too." She stuttered.

Mina and I were cut off when someone knocked on the door.

"Again?" I wondered.

"Hello?" I opened the door.

"Happy Valentine's Day Doryu!" Hagakure cheered throwing a box at my chest.

"Wah!" I yelped grabbing the box.

 _Two gifts in one day._

Again, I let the invisible girl come inside and had nearly the same conversation as I had with Mina, the two girls both sitting on my couch nervously.

"So where's you Mom?" Mina asked.

"Date with some guy she met on one of those dating sites." I shrugged "Just me today alone on Valentine's day, well not any more since you guys are here."

Again there was a knock on the door, it was starting to kind of annoying.

"Here." Jirou pushed some candy and a card at me "I had some stuff lying around so you can have this."

"Thanks." I sighed as she just let herself in "I'm gonna go put all this stuff up in my room."

"All this stuff?"

* * *

 **NO POV**

"What are you two doing here?" Jirou hissed sitting on the couch with the other two "I thought we all agreed not to get him anything."

"Well I wasn't planning on it, but…it was too cute not to." Hagakure blushed.

"I lied." Mina grumbled "But you did it too!"

"Well Mom made some for my Dad and pawned the leftovers off on me!" Jirou yelled.

"You guys aren't fighting are you?" Doryu stepped back in "I know this is a little much but I got you guys some stuff too."

"Are those-."

"I hope you like roses." The boy blushed handing them each a bouquet.

"They're awesome!" Hagakure cheered.

"Thanks Dodo." Mina smiled.

"Yeah, they're…nice." Jirou blushed.

"Good I was worried you'd think they were weird." He laughed.

"Why would we be." Mina said "Any gift from you is one we'd like."

"It's not like…we'd get upset." Jirou mumbled.

"You're the best!" Hagakure smiled.

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

The girls hung around for a few more hours before it was getting late and decided to go home.

"Are you sure you girls don't want to go get something to eat?" I asked.

"Too crowded with Valentine's Day." Jirou brushed it off "Sides I've given my parents enough alone time."

"I've got some homework I should really get done." Mina groaned.

"I have to actually think about where I want to do my work experience." Hagakure finished "Have you picked yet?"

"I've narrowed it down to just a couple." I said "Still debating between them."

"Well good luck." Mina started to leave before stopping and kissing my cheeks "See you soon Dodo."

"Ha!" I gasped a bit at the sign of affection.

"Hey!" Jirou growled "Hmph, See ya!"

Jirou too ran passed but trying to one up Mina she kissed my lips.

"Ha!" I blushed again.

"Those two." Hagakure giggled "Now they've left me no way to do better without being naughty."

The invisible girl walked passed and kissed my lips "See you at school Doryu."

"Y-Yeah." I blushed furiously closing the door.

I looked out the window and saw the three girls walking home together giggling and half arguing.

"AWESOME!" I yelled "Three girls who are all over me, this is great…but also awful since they'll rip me apart as a group if I screw this up. I am now living as a harem protagonist!"

I sighed and laid on my couch "This…is great, it's kinda nerve-wracking though. I like that they like me even if they haven't said it directly, but if those three like me…maybe there's more?"

I looked at the list of places I could intern "I think maybe…I'll go work with this office."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	18. Chapter 18: On The Job

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

"So you've all got your costumes right?" Uncle Shouta asked "you can't wear them in public but don't lose them."

"I got it~" Mina smiled.

"Don't say it like that it's too suspicious." Jirou and I groaned.

"Make sure your respectful of your pros and don't be a hindrance." He said "We'll…get on your trains and get lost."

"All this time and we won't be able to see each other." Mina pouted "It's just tragic!"

"I'll miss you too." I laughed "But it's not like you can't call me if you want to talk."

"I'll check in lots!" Hagakure smiled.

"It's not that big of a deal." Jirou groaned.

"Well I gotta go this way!" Mina hugged me and ran off "By Dodo!"

"Bye." I waved.

"Hmph." Jirou grumbled.

"Bye-Bye!" Hagakure hugged me and ran off "See you soon!"

"I've gotta go this way." Jirou pointed "Where are you headed?"

"Akihabara." I sighed.

"Oh, me too." Yaoyorozu walked passed us.

"Who are you working with?" I asked.

"I belie her name was **The Snake Hero Uwabami."** Yaoyorozu hummed.

"N-No way." I said "I'm working there too."

"It would seem we'll be spending a lot of time together." She smiled.

"Tsk." Jirou grumbled a bit.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No." she grabbed my shirt and suddenly kissed me.

"Ha!" Yaoyorozu gasped.

"Just remember who your friends are." She blushed "I'll talk to you later."

"What was that?!" Yaoyorozu blushed and waved her arms "Wait are you two dating, you're too young it can't be."

"I…can barely say myself, I don't think we're officially dating or anything." I sighed "We should get on the train."

"R-Right." The busty girl nodded.

The two of us found our train and took a seat.

"Room for one more?" a girl walked up.

"Kendou." I smiled moving over toward Yaoyorozu "Here take a seat."

The girl from the other hero class took a seat at my right while Yaoyorozu was on my left, it was a little cramped with the two of them sitting next to me but I didn't mind that much.

"So where are you two headed, Akihabara?" Kendou asked.

"Yes, you too?" I asked.

"Yup, I'm gonna be working with the Snake Heroine Uwabami."

"Welcome to the club." Yaoyorozu said.

"You guys are too?" Kendou laughed "Small world, well we'll have a ton of fun together I'm sure!"

"We're going to work, so we should focus on that." Yaoyorozu said.

"Don't be so stiff." Kendou and I laughed.

The train hit a turn and lurched a little bit causing us to bounce around, but since I was in the middle the girls mostly bounced into me.

"Ha!" Yaoyorozu blushed a bit as her hand hit my chest "S-Sorry."

"It's fine." I laughed off her awkward moment.

"Hehehe." Kendou giggled a bit "How cute."

The train lurched again and this time she was the one suddenly sitting in my lap.

"HA!" she yelped.

"Well hello." I smiled "Is my lap that comfortable?

"GAH!" she quickly jumped off.

* * *

 **Later**

"Hi there." Uwabami smiled "Two girls and a boy, lucky me I've got some interesting observers this year. I'm only allowed to make two nominations but I'm glad one of you requested me."

The girls both looked at each other, than me.

"It was you wasn't it." They said.

"Uwabami is like Medusa, we have a similar motif!" I pointed out.

"Fufufu." The woman laughed "Don't worry I'm sure we'll all have a goo week together.

Uwabami was a mature woman with long brown hair that had snakes sticking out of it, hence her name of Snake Heroine.

"Well the job of a hero is to stop crime, I'm sure you knew that." She smiled "Sometimes it's a little more independent work but sometimes it's calls from the police, you get paid based on how much good work you do, but you're allowed side jobs too and you can get a big push from popularity to prove that point I'm about to go shoot a commercial right now, so why don't you three come along and we'll get to know each other some more."

"I was thinking we'd experience some…heroic stuff." Kendou said.

"No this two is part of the path to being a pro!" Yaoyorozu said clenching her fist "Besides she picked me who is lacking in good points."

"Damn she's going all out." Kendou sighed.

"Oh sweetie you certainly have good points." Uwabami smiled "I can see two of them right now."

"Okay there's a guy here!" Kendou yelled.

"I agree that Yaoyorozu has good points "Like…being really smart?"

"Good save." Kendou nodded.

"I'm not that smart." Yoayorozu frowned "I…"

"Well let's head out." Uwabami said cutting us off from being depressing.

We had to walk to the studio she was shooting out but we got to wear out costumes which was nice, although like four people thought I was a criminal being escorted.

 _Okay note to self, request a new costume that makes you look less like a thug._

 ***BZZT***

"Hmm." I looked at my phone "A message from Mina?"

I clicked the read button and was flashed with a picture message of Mina taking a selfie in her hero costume, it was cute, certain attractive parts of her were on clear display.

"Looks good." I texted back "Have fun working."

"I will" she answered "Feel free to make that super cute pic of me your background."

"Is that your girlfriend?" Uwabami asked "She's cute."

"She's not my girlfriend, she's a girl who's a friend." I said "There's something else but it's complicated."

"Fufufu." She laughed "Aren't all relationships, after all."

She pointed at Kendou and Yaoyorozu "They don't look too happy about you getting that text."

"Welcome to my life." I sighed.

"Well aren't you a handsome little harem protagonist." she smiled "Don't worry in this time with me not only can I teach you how to be a hero, but I'll teach you how to manage multiple courtships, trust me as someone who has men calling at all hours, I'm experienced with this."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick up point- Chapter 50ish**

 **Till Next Time!**


	19. Chapter 19: On The Job 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

"Frankly…you're ideas suck." I told Uwabami.

"GAH!" she groaned "Such…a rude little boy aren't you."

She took a deep breath "Are you not the one who asked me for help."

"Actually, no you offered it to me." I corrected.

"This is why I usually only take girls under my wing." She sighed "Look, managing multiple relationships is no joke, something you do to please one person will probably just piss off another."

"Yeah I know." I sighed with her fixing my glasses.

"What are you two talking about?" Kendou leaned in.

"Nothing!" we both yelped.

"I should go prepare to shoot that commercial." Uwabami walked off stiffly.

"Okay~" Kendou hummed as our mentor walked by me "You alright, you're not falling for that charms of an older lady like Uwabami are you?"

"No she was just giving some advice on something." I waved her off.

"Oh…good." She smiled.

"Yeah no worries." I smiled "Come on we should go help Uwabami with that commercial, I think she wants you and Yaoyorozu to be in this one."

"Ugh." She groaned "Why don't you have to be in it?"

"Cause I'm a guy with buzzed hair and this is a commercial for girl's hairspray." I told her "Why, do you not want to be in it?"

"I just wanna do some hero stuff." She sighed "Not all this PR junk."

"It's part of the job I suppose, I'm surprised you don't want to do it." I smiled "Influencing young hearts and minds seems like your kind of thing."

"Well yeah but I don't want little kids blowing money on hairspray." She rolled her eyes.

"I'd buy anything you'd sell." I smiled.

"Oh, thanks." She smiled back.

Kendou and I headed out to the shooting area where Momo was already conversing with Uwabami about this commercial, she didn't seem too keen on it either. Kendou joined them and they started shooting while I sat around on my phone.

 _I don't blame Kendou for being a little pissed, I want to do some actual work too._

I looked up and watched, the girls looked cute waving their arms and displaying the product, Coil Hairspray.

"Hmm?" I felt my phone buzz and looked down, I looked at the sender and saw it was Midoriya, but the message was a garbled mess of a couple letters so I just ignored it.

 _Must have been a butt dial._

I got another text about thirty seconds later from Hagakure complaining about how her work experience was just filling out paper work.

"So bored ):" she wrote.

"Same here, stuck watch a commercial get filmed." I shot back "Hopefully when these all end we actually learn something. Maybe we can all go out for lunch or something and talk about our time."

"Sounds good to me." She said sending back a picture of her with two fingers up "Gotta get back to work or I'll get in trouble, TTYL!"

"See that wasn't so bad." Uwabami walked over towards me with the girls "But it's just a demo, they have to add in all the effects and transitions in post, it should start airing in about a month."

"Heroes…this is part of being a hero." Yaoyorozu mumbled.

"We're gonna be on TV." Kendou half laughed.

"I'll make sure to save the date so I can see it." I smiled.

"Come on, let's go on patrol then!" Uwabami cheered.

"Finally, real work!" the three of us let out a loud sigh.

* * *

 **Later**

It was late, the girls and I had returned to the hotel rooms we had been given for our time with Uwabami, Momo and Kendou had to share a room but since I was the solo guy I got my own room, it was kinda lonely…

"YAA!" I yawned a bit walking out onto the balcony "Hmm, oh you're up late too Yaoyorozu?"

I looked at the wicker chair the girl was sitting in, she was in just a night gown staring at the stars, her hair was down and for the first time ever Yaoyorozu looked…relaxed and casual. I hadn't expected her to be out there so I hadn't wore my sunglasses so I quickly snapped my eyes shut before I would petrify her.

I was kinda surprised she wasn't cold in such a thin garment but she seemed fine. The balcony was shared by my room and the girls room but this was the first time any of us had been on it together.

"Hmm, oh yeah." She looked up "I was having trouble sleeping."

"Yeah same here." I said joining her on a chair "The beds are so stiff, so what's got you up, bad dream?"

"No, nothing like that." She sighed.

I gave her a concerned look "You've been acting a little weird since the competition, what are you upset you got so few nominations, you still go more than most of the class."

"It's not that, well it is but-." She groaned "I got the amount I deserved given how poorly I performed."

"You did fine." I told her.

"Since starting at UA I've done nothing noteworthy." She frowned "I feel like…maybe I'm not cut out for this, I can't make snap judgments."

"Hmm, that would explain this afternoon when you just kinda stood there while Uwabami dealt with that villain, and when she asked for us to give her feedback…you had nothing to say." I noted scratching my head."

"Exactly." She frowned "I can't…do anything right."

"Come on that's a load of crap and you know it." I leaned towards her "You're the smartest in our class not to mention all the possible things you can make with your Quirk, who cares if you take a few more seconds to decide something, no one's perfect…not even someone as amazing as you."

"You think…I'm amazing?" she asked.

"Well sure." I smiled "You create all sorts of cool things, you even made glasses for me that one time. Look everyone deals with their stress and high pressure situations differently. Your more of a thinker than a doer, so leave the doing to guys like me, and you do the thinking to lead us there. You're smart Momo, no reason to get worried about things you can't do."

"I suppose…" she said.

 _She's close to me…I can feel her breath even if I can't see her._

"Hey." I heard the glass door slid open "You two mind shutting up some of us are trying to sleep."

"Sorry Kendou." I laughed.

"Apologies." Yaoyorozu mumbled.

"Good." The girl closed the door and went back to bed.

"Well we should pack it in." I said "Goodnight Yaoyorozu, I hope I was able to help a bit."

"Yes, Goodnight Doryu." She said "You were a great help."

"Good."

"Oh the doors on the other side." She took my hand "Don't go that way or you'll fall off the balcony."

"Thanks." I blushed at how soft her skin was "The pains of being basically blind."

"I'm sure it's not easy." She said "All the more reason to keep your glasses with you I suppose."

Momo opened the door for me and then headed back to her own room while I went to bed.

"Yaoyorozu…even after all I said she still wouldn't take it all to heart." I sighed having felt like she was putting on airs before "I guess even someone like her feels they have drawbacks, and here I am trying to convince her she's got no flaws."

I closed my eyes "For people like that, people who doubt themselves I've gotta be strong so they don't have to worry and they can rely on me instead."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick up Point- Chapter 58**

 **Till Next Time!**


	20. Chapter 20: Lunch Break

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

My work place experience ended without anything more notable happening, I still think I learned a lot from Miss Uwabami, she gave us her phone number and said to call anytime if we needed something. Today I was enjoying my final day off by going out to lunch with some friends.

"DODO!" Mina practically jumped me when she arrived at the park we were meeting at "I missed you!"

"Hahaha!" I laughed a bit hugging her back "Yeah it's great to see you too."

Mina was wearing a t-shirt with a denim vest over it and a pair of jean shorts to match.

"You didn't have too much fun without me, did you?" she pouted grabbing my arm and holding it close.

"Not too much." I smiled.

"Hey." Jirou walked up in a a surprisingly cute blouse and pencil skirt.

"Look at you getting all dressed up." I noted.

"Shut up." She elbowed me "At least I showed up in more than a track suit and jeans, we're going to lunch not the amusement park."

"I never said it was a bad thing." I told her "I think you look nice."

"Thanks." She said before looking at Mina "What are you hanging off him for."

"Just keeping him close so I don't lose him." She teased hugging my arms tighter against her chest.

"Hmph." Jirou grabbed my other arm with a hint of jealously "Well, he's not going anywhere so there's no reason to grab him like that."

 _Then what the hell are you doing?_

"HI!" Someone jumped on my back.

"Hello Hagakure." I laughed.

"What are you guys doing hanging off Doryu like that?" she hummed, her sweater dress rubbing on my back.

"What are you wearing." I said noting that there was no back to her dress.

"It's the new fad, virgin killers or whatever, isn't it cute?" she giggled.

 _I suppose since she's invisible she's not really showing anything off_

"So when are we gonna eat?" Hagakure asked.

"Not just yet we're still waiting on one more." I noted.

"Huh?" the girls all got off me, finally.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked.

"One more?" Jirou growled a bit.

"Who is it?" Hagakure added.

 _I suddenly feel like I've made a terrible mistake._

"Hello." Yaoyorozu walked up in a white and blue sundress.

"Why'd you invite her." Mina complained "I thought this was our date."

"Since when is this a date?" Yaoyorozu yelped.

"Come on let's just go eat." Jirou sighed.

We headed down the street to the restaurant, it was a semi fancy place. I had already made the reservation for the five of us so all I did was say my name and the hostess led us along, but the way she looked at me…I'm pretty sure she thought I was the gay friend for a group of girls. I was hoping today would go well and we'd all have a nice time but as soon as we got to our booth the first problem presented itself.

"Dibs on the seat next to Doryu!" Mina cheered.

"Wait why do you get to pick that!" Jirou snapped.

"Yeah no fair!" Hagakure pouted.

"If you're going to argue about it I'll just sit next to him then." Yaoyorozu sighed.

"It's really not a big deal." I sighed moving into the booth "Here."

I pointed to tell them where to sit, since Mina did ask first I put her directly to my right, and then Hagakure on her right, on my direct left was Momo followed by Jirou.

"See now let's all just have a nice lunch." I sighed "And not argue based on where we've sat."

"Fine." Jirou groaned.

"Hehehe!" Mina giggled holding my arm.

"Hmm." Yaoyorozu was trying not to sit too close to me but seemed content to be close.

"I feel miles away." Hagakure groaned.

The actual meal of lunch was quite nice, we chatted about or work over the break and the news about that crazy Hero Killer guy and how we all saw a few members of our class in the area, Midoriya, Iida, and Todoroki.

 _Those three were on the scene for something like that, even if they didn't fight or anything with him they probably saw way more action than I did._

After lunch the girls all started to head home.

"I'll see you tomorrow Dodo." Mina smiled hugging me "Call me later."

"Sure, sure." I laughed.

"See ya later." Jirou added.

"Bye-bye!" Hagakure giggled.

"You're all leaving like that?" I asked.

"Like what?" Jirou asked.

"Well the last few times you've…you know." I blushed "…kissed me before you left."

"You know." Mina tapped her cheek playfully "We always give you a kiss, how about you return the favor and kiss us for once."

"I…you're right." I hummed "Umm…okay."

I leaned in, I had never really done something like this but I quickly worked down the line starting with Mina and moving to Jirou and Hagakure, giving them each a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hehehe." Mina giggled happily.

"Awesome!" Hagakure laughed with her.

"HMM!" Jirou blushed red "W-Well I'm gonna go now."

Mina and Hagakure quickly followed her and I turned around.

"Hmm." Yaoyorozu hummed "Well I should get home as well, thank you for lunch I had a nice time."

"Good sorry if the others gave you a hard time." I sighed.

"No it was no trouble." She smiled.

"That's good." I said fixing my glasses "Would you like me to walk you how or are you good from here?"

"I should be fine on my own." She said "See you in class Monday."

"Yeah…you don't want a goodbye kiss either do you?" I joked.

"…Don't be silly." She half laughed.

"I was just joking." I laughed starting to walk off "Well I'll see you around Yaoyorozu."

"Wait!" she suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Huh?"

"Well, I've never actually been in a relationship or anything." She noted "So I can't help but ask…what's it like, kissing someone I mean?"

"It's…not really easily described." I shrugged "You just have to have experienced it."

"I see…" she nodded.

"Well…" I quickly stepped in and kissed her cheek "There's your first example, bye!"

"B-Bye!" she yelped.

 _Probably wasn't very nice to just kiss her like that but…can't take it back now._

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

"Seems everyone had a good week." Kaminari noted how experienced Ochako now seemed "She's transformed so much in a week."

"Transformed no way." Mineta clarified "Women are demons hiding their true selves."

"That's not very nice." I shook my head.

"Just what did you see with Mt. Lady?" Kaminari sighed.

"I got to spend the week with Miss Uwabami, Yaoyorozu and Kendou." I said "I saw no signs of any female demons."

"Oh…so you're the devil." Kaminari and Mineta both said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Still if anyone has transformed it's those three." Kaminari pointed at the three who were wrapped up in that Hero Killer Situation.

"So happy you're alive!" Kirishima said "I thought you'd be dead for sure!"

"Wow what a vote of confidence." I said fixing my glasses.

"I was worried as well." Momo said standing not too far away from me "But you were rescued by Endeavor so that's good."

"Yep…rescued." Todoroki shrugged.

"The news story said he was connected to those guys that attacked us last time." I looked over.

"It was certainly wild." Kaminari said "But still that video, I don't know what it was about him but he seemed kinda cool you know."

"He was certainly a man of strong convictions." Iida noted "So I can understand why people would find him intriguing and as you say cool, however he chose to advance his beliefs with violence and death so from here on if his kind multiply then I shall hunt them down henceforth!"

"Wow so inspiring!" Midoriya clapped.

"So loud." Tokoyami sighed.

"Alright shut up and sit down." Uncle Shouta sighed walking in "We need to start talking about the future, Summer Break will be here before you know it, which means it's not time to relax for a while, oh yeah and we're going to the forest over break too."

"Yay summer camp!" Hagakure cheered.

"Not quite." I laughed.

"We can do dares…and other fun things." Mina heaved loudly looking at me.

"Baths." Mineta nodded quickly.

"and hang out all day." Jirou hummed.

"and Baths." Mineta said again.

"And we can sit by a fire and snuggle." Hagakure hummed.

"AND BATHS!" Mineta said for a third time before I threw him across the room.

"I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun." I smiled.

"Oh but if you fail the end of term tests." The Teacher glared "You'll be stuck here taking remedial lessons."

"So it's no walk in the park then." I hummed.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick Up Point- Chapter 60**

 **Till Next Time!**


	21. Chapter 21: End of Term Tests

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

Before long it was almost the end of June and the final tests were right around the corner. Things stayed about the same, the girls and I kept hanging out, occasionally Yaoyorozu would join us, the other three have still been all over me but she's been a tad more distant, we haven't done anything like that kiss again.

"So are you guys ready for the test?" Jirou asked.

"Mostly." I shrugged.

"Test…" Kaminari blinked "I haven't studied at all!"

"Hahaha…yeah me too." Mina sighed.

"It's no wonder you two are last in the class." I sighed.

"You're one to talk, you're in the bottom half of the class." Jirou rolled her eyes.

"Well who's to blame for that huh?!" I looked at her, Mina and Hagakure "It's kinda hard to study when I have three different girls trying to take me out all the time."

"I hate you." Kaminari glared with a blank face.

"Let's just all do our best." Midoriya said "I want to go to camp with everyone."

"YES!" Iida seconded.

"Just go to class and you won't fail." Todoroki blinked.

"You three have it easy!" Kaminari and I groaned.

"I…might be able to help." Yaoyorozu told me "Well, I mean if you want me to help you with the classroom work I can, I won't be much help on the practical exam."

"You're a savior Momo!" I shook her hand.

"Oh…thank you!" she blushed "I'll absolutely help!"

We had to sit through morning classes but we got our usual lunch break.

"I'm not too worried about this test, it'll be the same as normal right?" I shrugged "We just have to study."

"But what about the practical." Hagakure said "it'll be a summary of the whole semesters training. Do you know anything about it Doryu?"

"It'd be cheating if I did." I shrugged "Still I'm sure it'll be a trail."

I suddenly got whacked in the back of my head my glasses falling off and into my rice bowl.

"Dammit." I groaned closing my eyes.

I started trying to feel around for the glasses before they were handed to me.

"Here you go." Jirou placed them over my eyes.

"Thanks." I looked back at the guy who hit me, it was that smug kid from Class B, Monoma "Do you have some kinda problem?

"My bad it would seem you big head got in the way."

"You gotta problem with Dodo you can take it up with us." Mina glared.

"You three aren't my bodyguards." I sighed.

"Knock it off." Kendou suddenly appeared and whacked his neck "Sorry about him, good thing your fangirls were here in full force."

"We're not his fangirls!" the three yelped.

"It's…not that light." Mina pouted.

"Yeah…we graduated from fangirls weeks ago,." Jirou huffed.

"We're…I don't know what our title is now." Hagakure hummed.

"Harem." Kendou snickered.

"Yeah!" Hagakure snapped.

"Don't…You know what call yourselves whatever you want." I sighed "I mean it's one on three I don't stand a real chance. Do you wanna sit Kendou."

"Oh I'd hate to impose." She smirked "After all I'm not a Harem Member oh glorious leader."

"I thought you were the normal one." I sniffled with fake tears.

She took a seat leaving Monoma passed out on the floor "So I overheard you guys talking about the end of term tests, I heard it was like the entrance test a battle simulation against robots."

"Really, how do you know?" I asked.

"I know an older student." She told me "Don't tell anyone though I don't want them to think I'm cheating."

"Okay." I leaned in close "Secrets safe with me."

"Thanks." She leaned back a bit.

"What, does my breath smell."

"No…It nothing like that." She giggled.

"NGH!" Monoma groaned on the floor.

"I should probably get him back to my class." Kendou got up "See you guys later."

"Bye." I smiled waving her off "GAH!"

I looked back and saw the three girls giving off a depressing aura.

"Umm…girls?" I gulped "What's wrong."

"Are you…ashamed of us?" Jirou blushed.

"Because we all like you?" Mina asked "And follow you around and stuff."

"I mean, none of us is really your girlfriend, but we're certainly more than that too." Hagakure sighed "We just…don't want to embarrass you."

"I mean." I blushed "Yeah it's a little awkward with you all around but…I like it, I can't say where the future's gonna take us, but I would hate to lose any of you."

"So…what are we to you?" Jirou asked "And be honest."

"I guess…" I shrugged "Sorry this is just really awkward to say out loud."

"Well…you're all my girlfriend, all three of you." I looked up "I like each of you."

The all blushed, well I mean I assume Hagakure was I couldn't see since she's invisible and all, but then they all smiled, again I'm assuming for Hagakure.

"Okay." Mina smiled sitting close "I can accept that."

"Maybe over time feelings will change." Jirou sat on my other side "But as weird as it is…I'm fine with sharing."

"Yippee!" Hagakure leaned on my back "We're all one big happy…thing!"

I laughed a bit "Yeah, whatever this thing is and ends up being, we'll be in it together."

* * *

 **Later**

We all started studying really hard, we wanted to enjoy our break and camp together without anyone getting left behind.

"T-This is Yaoyorozu house." Mina gulped as we arrived at the address.

"This is a fricken mansion!" Kaminari snapped.

"Welcome, come on in." Yaoyorozu said stepping out in a tight top and skirt.

"Huge!" I gasped.

"You better be talking about her house." Jirou glared.

"Of course," I smiled at my girlfriend.

"You know my…house is huge too!" Mina pouted.

"L-Let's just go in." I said turning read.

"I hate you." Kaminari glared.

"I thought you were supposed to be my bro!" I snapped.

We went inside and Momo had a whole study area set up in her expansive dining room. It didn't seem like anyone else was really home, not her parents or anything of the sort. Needless to say she wasted no time drilling lessons into us.

"Try it like this." She said leaning over my chair to point at my note book "If you make sure to distribute the exponent there will be no problem."

I was all down for these lessons, unfortunately the sexy teacher look Momo had going was really throwing me off.

"GULP." I swallowed.

"Umm." Yaoyorozu blushed, I think she realized that her breasts were pressing on my head a bit "Just…try the next few examples."

"Yeah." I said trying not to stare.

"Yaoyorozu help me too." Kaminari begged.

"Finish those problems first." She sighed walking right passed him.

"I hate you." Kaminari glared.

"DUDE!"

* * *

 **A few days later**

The tests were on us in no time but they were pretty easy thanks to Yaoyorozu's study sessions, even Mina was feeling confident going into the practical. We got to wear out hero costumes and meet up outside the testing areas. When we got there a majority of the faculty was there.

"Right then the test exercise will begin shortly." Uncle Shouta said "You can fail this test too so if you wanna enjoy summer break you'd better not get a pitiful result."

"Why are there so many teachers?" Jirou asked.

"You already have likely heard some information about the test." Uncle said "So I think you have an idea about what's coming."

"It's like the entrance exam." Kaminari said.

"Let's smash robots!" Mina jumped up "Then we can go to camp and party!"

"Sorry but we're changing the test this year for various reasons." The principal said jumping on Uncle's back.

"What do you mean?" Momo asked.

"Well these tests will focus on person to person battle activities, and emphasis real battle." The Principal explained "Which is to say you will form pairs and engage in combat with our fine staff."

"You're pairings and opponent has already been decided." Mr. Aizawa said "We picked the best pairings and match ups based on a number of factors."

"First up Todoroki and Yaoyorozu will be a team." Uncle smiled "Against me."

"Huh." Momo gulped.

"Midoriya is with Bakugou." Uncle Shouta explained "You'll be against-."

"Me." All-Might walked up.

 _Holy hell well it was nice knowing you two!_

"Team three is Ashido and Kaminari, you're against the Principal." He contented "Team Four is Aizawa and Uraraka against Thriteen."

"Hmm." I looked over at the girl.

"Let's do our best." Ochako nodded.

"Five is Kouda and Jirou against Present Mic, Six is Hagakure and Shouji Vs Snipe…" he continued on but I mostly drowned him out.

We all had to go to a test site separate from the other students.

"Good luck." Mina waved me off.

"Same, let's all passed and have fun over the summer together." I smiled at the girls.

"Ochako you better make sure Doryu passes." Hagakure huffed.

"Huh?" the girl sighed "Yeah I'll do my best."

"Come on Ochako we should get moving." I said heading out.

"Good luck!" the girls suddenly kissed me before I left.

"I hate you." Kaminari glared from across the lot.

"Devil." Mineta nodded.

"You two buzz off!" I snapped.

The test was going to be simple, either escape the test area or detain your pro opponent.

"We have to escape." I told Uraraka as we got settled in to begin the exam.

"Okay, but why so quick to choose?" I asked.

"Cause Thirteen has that helmet on." I said "My powers are useless basically unless we shatter his costume for this exam…"

"I might as well be Quirkless." I told her "Sorry but I'm dead weight here."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick Up Point- Ch 62**

 **Till Next Time!**


	22. Chapter 22: Start to Summer

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

"HMPH!" I reached out and grabbed Uraraka to keep her from getting sucked into the blackhole.

As soon as our fight with Thirteen started Uraraka and I made a break for the exit and got most of the way there without issue by being quiet and occasionally floating across parts of the course, unfortunately just before we were about to escape thirteen found us and started sucking us in, leading to the current situation with me holding poor Ochako as she flutters about like a kite on the wind. I had one arm looped around a railing and was holding on tight while my other was struggling to pull Ochako to me.

The speaker system had already announced that multiple other groups had passed, including Midoriya and Bakugou, the duo I expected to fail.

"Do something!" Ochako yelled as I pulled he to the railing so she could hold on herself.

"What do you expect me to do?" I asked "I can't petrify him why he has the helmet on!"

"Well we came this far we can't stop now!" she said "Think of something!"

"I'm not very keen on battling myself." Thirteen said "So I didn't mind you guys running away but I really don't want to lose either."

"WAAAH!" Uraraka yelled.

"HMPH!" I reached towards my back and pulled the pipe off "Take this!"

I threw the pipe with the intent to either smash the helmet's glass or just distract Thirteen for a few seconds but he just leaned around it.

"Close one." He laughed.

"Whelp I'm out of ideas." I sighed.

"Useless!" Uraraka yelled before staring at the floor.

"Don't worry we're not done yet." I told her "What are you thinking?"

"I…don't know." She frowned.

She looked to be lost in thought.

"Let me guess, you're thinking what Midoriya would do in this situation right?" I smiled "Yeah he's a smart guy, lots of people like him. You look at him like the other girls look at me, you love him don't you?"

"W-What?!" she gasped, blushing and grabbing her face.

"Uraraka!" I yelled as she was sucked back.

"HUH?!" Thirteen gasped stopping his suction to not rip Ochako apart.

As a result of the powers being stopped Uraraka crashed into Thirteen and quickly snapped back to reality and her instincts in close quarters combat took over and she pinned Thirteen and cuffed him.

"Team Uraraka and Aizawa have passed!"

"That was way too close." Ochako sighed.

"Sorry about teasing you before." I laughed "I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Y-Yeah." She said walking off.

 _That wasn't very nice of me. Still this fight keeps reflecting a similar problem, I have to learn to fight better, I can't get lax and depend on my eyes._

* * *

 **Later**

"WAAAH!" Mina sniffled "I'll look forward to all you camp stories."

Five students failed to pass the practical, one of them was Mina.

"Hey don't be upset." I put an arm around her shoulder "There's a few days before we leave, you and I can do something together before the rest of us leave."

"Oh Dodo." She hugged me "You're the best boyfriend ever."

"If you say things like that my head will get big." I laughed.

The bell rang and everyone assumed their seats as the teacher entered.

"Morning." Uncle Shouta sighed "So I hate to say this but some of you failed and as such you'll all be going to the camp."

"YESS!" Mina screamed.

"What a twist." Jirou blinked.

"No one failed the written test and only five people failed the practical." He explained "For the exam the villains left you some ways to win while also gauging how you dealt with the challenges around you. If we hadn't don't that you'd all have failed the second the exam started. The Camp is for training anyway so if you failed it just means you really need it, another logical ruse."

"If you keep telling lies like this will it not become hard for us to believe you?" Iida asked.

"Well yeah I know that." He sighed "But it wasn't all lies, a failing grade is still a failing grade so those students will still have remedial periods and to be blunt they're rough. Oh here are some pamphlets make sure to read them and let your parents see them too."

"Tougher lessons." Mina groaned "Dodo help~"

"What do you want me to do, you're the one who failed." I laughed.

"Don't worry I'm sure it won't be that bad." Hagakure encouraged her.

After class most people were discussing the trip.

"It's one week." Iida noted "Seems from this list we'll need a fairly large number of things."

"Crap I don't have a bathing suit, guess I need to go shopping." Kaminari sighed.

"In that case since tomorrow is a free day and exams are over let's all go shopping, the whole class!" Hagakure suggested "It'll be fun!"

"That's not a bad idea." I smiled.

Most of the class agreed to go save for a few who were either busy or cranky spoilsports.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"Yippee!" Mina cheered as we arrived at the shopping center.

"Sure are a lot of people." I fixed my glasses "They've got everything here, stuff for people with unique bodies, normal bodies and more."

"I need a bag." Jirou said.

"As do I." Yaoyorozu said "How about we go find some together."

"I'm gonna need shoes for the forest." Kaminari sighed.

"Seems like we all have different things to get." Kirishima noted "How about we split up and meet back up here at a designated time."

"I need to get lens cleaner." I told her girls "So I'm gonna head to the sunglasses store."

"I'll come." Hagakure smiled.

"Great." I said.

"Oh me too!" Mina scampered after us.

The girls and I walked over to a side store and started looking around.

"Here we go." I said picking up a bottle "This is the brand I usually use."

"Hey look at me." Hagakure tried a pair of sunglasses on "I'm Doryu!"

"Hahaha!" Mina laughed.

"Not bad." I looked at the walls of glasses "But I think this is more my style.

I swapped the pair I had on for a fancy name brand on the wall with tan tinted lenses and black frames, they kind looked like sport sunglasses like a baseball player would wear.

"Well?" I asked the girl.

"Hmm, nah." Mina shook her head "Here try these."

She took the pair I was trying on off and I closed my eyes as she slipped another on my face, these were thicker black frames with a shutter like design on the sides of the ear piece.

"To old school." I joked.

"Oh these!" Hagakure said making me put on a pair of blue tinted, metal framed aviators.

"Hmm not bad." I hummed "You know what I think I'll get these."

"Really!" she clapped "Great!"

The girls and I paid to check out and soon met up with Jirou and Yaoyorozu who had picked up some things they needed. We stopped by the food court for a snack break but nothing really happened of substance during it.

"Hmm." I looked down as my phone started buzzing and soon the girls were doing the same.

"It's from Ochako." Mina noted.

I skimmed the text "Deku got harassed by some villain, the police are coming now."

"Son of a bitch." I groaned rubbing my eyes "Why can't that guy stay out of trouble."

The loudspeaker for the shopping center kicked on and asked everyone to kindly leave that they needed to close for an emergency police investigation.

 _Man, he really stepped in it now._

"Come on girls we should try to beat the rush." I said standing up and grabbing our bags.

* * *

 **A little while later**

Thanks to the incident with Midoriya and the villain they moved the location of our camp at the last minute, not that anyone really cared.

"So many…" Mineta drooled looking at the Class B girls.

"Quit being creepy." I said fixing my glasses and helping to load the bus.

"Dibs on the back seat!" Mina cheered running to the back "Come here Dodo!"

"Come on there's no reason to be so demanding." I sighed.

"Well there's more room at the back for us all to sit with you." Jirou noted sitting next to me on the right.

"HMPH!" Hagakure plopped down next to Mina.

"Pardon, is this spot taken?" Yaoyorozu asked gesturing next to Jirou.

"Uh no." Jirou shook her head "come join the party."

* * *

 **About an hour later**

"You rest stop." Uncle Shouta stopped the bus on the side of the road.

"Hmm." I walked out "You sure your map isn't upside down? Class B isn't even here."

"Well to say there's no ulterior motive behind stopping is a lie." He sighed.

"Yo Eraserhead!" A woman walked up "It's been a while."

"HM!" a second woman appeared, this one with lighter hair.

"With sparkles in our eyes we rock the world!" the one with the short black hair smiled and posed.

"Cute as a button!" the blonde laughed jumping up.

"It's the Pussycats!" the smiled.

"These are the Pussycats." Uncle Shouta noted.

"Wow they're a team of four!" Midoriya said "They specialize in mountain rescues and are veterans with twelve years of experience!"

"Eighteen!" the blonde said punching him.

"This whole mountain is our turf." The black haired one smiled "The place you'll be staying is over there at the base of that mountain."

"Then why'd we stop here?" Uraraka asked.

"Crap." I sighed.

"Let's see it's about 9:30…" the cat said looking at her watch "If you hurry you can probably arrive by noon."

"Hurry." Mina gulped.

"If you don't make it by 12:30 than no lunch." She laughed.

"Don't bother running to the Bus." Uncle sighed as the ground rippled under us "You training just started."

"HMPH!" the blonde cat hero slammed the ground with her paws and it rumbled blasting us over the cliff.

"You're free to use your Quirks!" the other cat explained as we fell "You've got three hours to get to the camp! Have fun in the Forest of Magical Beasts!"

"Magical Beasts?" Mina gulped as we landed.

"This place is creepy." Jirou was staying a little close.

The forest was you basic forest, dark, full of dirt, trees and bugs.

"HMMMM!'

We all looked over as some kind of giant beast with tusks and a thick body stalked towards us.

"What is that thing?!" Hagakure started to panic.

"Hey it's fine." Kouda tried to use his powers to calm the beast but it just ignored him.

"It's made of dirt!" Midoriya noted as the beast crumbled a bit just from walking.

"Gimme this." I grabbed a thick root that had been displaced from the cliff above when we fell.

"HMPH!" "HRAA!" "DIE!"

I slid past and took out one of the creatures legs as Midoriya, Iida, Todoroki and Bakugou blasted it away.

"This camp's no joke." I sighed

"Make it by lunch." I asked the others

More of those beasts stalked forward.

"We're gonna be lucky to make it be dinner." Todoroki groaned charging in.

 **I didn't know it back then, but by the end of the Training Camp something would happen that would change my life forever.**

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	23. Chapter 23: Summer Camp

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

"Ugh!" I groaned as we finally emerged from the forest, the sun setting.

I dropped Kaminari off my back, the idiot over did it with a discharge and fried his brain for a few hours so I ended up carrying him for the last while.

"Looks like the threat of missing lunch didn't matter." The Pussycats laughed.

"Little over two hours me ass." Sero groaned.

"Sorry I meant our standards." The black hair cat laughed.

"But to figure out my earth beasts so quickly." The blonde pointed at us "You five, the lack of hesitation must come from your experiences. I'm excited to see what happens when you boys become men!"

"He's taken." Mina huffed.

"Sorry Pixie-Bob's just at that age." The other cat sighed dragging her friend away.

"Speaking of age." Midoriya started.

"You really shouldn't." I warned him.

"Who's the mother of that boy following you around."

"Oh him?" the black cat, Mandalay, asked "He's my nephew. Kouta say hi, these people are going to be staying with us for a bit."

"Hi." Midoriya walked up "My name's Midoriya, I'm studying heroics at UA, nice to meet you-GAH!"

"Whoa!" we all yelled as the kid pulled back and punched him in the balls.

"I'm not here to fuck around with a bunch of loser who wanna grow up to be stupid heroes." The boy growled.

"How old is this kid?" Jirou gasped at his language.

"Enough chatting." Uncle Shouta said "Go get the luggage from the bus, once you settle in to your assigned room you can grab dinner in the dining hall, after that you're free to unwind, the real training starts tomorrow."

* * *

 **Later**

After dinner we stopped for a bath, it was like a hot spring, so relaxing and warm, the unfortunate thing was that my glasses would have fogged up so I had left them in a locker and closed my eyes, I kinda just hoped I didn't bump into anyone.

"It's beyond this mighty wall." Mineta said.

"What are you going on about?" I sighed leaning my head back.

"Sometimes the Gods smile upon us, even in this day and age there are occasions where boys and girls bathe at the same time with overlapping schedules. Today…is a good day."

"Restrain yourself." Iida snapped.

"You know I'm glad my eyes are closed right now." I sighed sinking into the water.

"WALL EXIST TO BE SCALED!" Mineta yelled.

 _He's trying to climb the wall isn't he?_

"Learn what it means to be a decent human before you try and be a hero?" the little boy from before spoke.

 ***THUD***

I heard Mineta hit the floor loudly and I figured he'd been pushed off the wall. I heard some more commotion and splashing and from the sounds of it Kouta nearly feel but Midoriya caught him before he landed. After that the baths mostly emptied out and we headed for bed, preparing to wake at 5 AM.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

"Morning." Uncle Aizawa sighed "Today we begin your reinforcement training. The goal of this trip is to strengthen your quirks as a whole, thereby allowing everyone to obtain a temporary license. Live action and serious hostility from your enemy so prepare yourself. Now with that said, Bakugou throw this."

The boy was handed one of those test softballs that he was going to use to see his improvement's over the last few months.

"HRRAAA!"

"Hmm…709.6." Uncle Shouta hummed "That's up only a bit, you see in the last three months you've all gained experience and grown, but that was all technical now is the time to focus on physical advancement. Starting today we're going to be focusing on upgrading your quirks, this will push you to the limit, so try not to kick the bucket."

"Pixie-bob is gonna make a training field for you from there it'll be up to you to follow Mandalay's instructions to improve yourself by pushing your limits." Uncle explained "You're with me."

"Hmm?" I looked up.

He quickly reached out and yanked my glasses off.

"Don't close them." He said "Keep them open as long as you can, oh but look at the ground so you don't actually get in the way of other's training."

"TSK!" I hissed feeling my eyes drying out slowly.

"It burns doesn't it." He noted "If you're going to deal with crowd control and restraint holding your eyes open for fifteen seconds won't do anything, you need to be able to not blink for a while."

"HNG!" I groaned feeling a burning in my eyes, I had no choice, my eyes just snapped shut "That's all I got."

"Twenty seconds." He hummed "Not good enough it needs to be longer. Again."

"Hang on my eyes are dried out." I blinked "Okay…let's go."

* * *

 **Later**

I spent the whole day with Uncle Shouta trying to keep my eyes open, by the end of the day my top score was thirty seconds. After that we had to make our own dinner, it wasn't too hard since everyone worked together to make it work.

"NOM!" Momo was eating rather quickly.

"Didn't realize you were so hungry." I laughed.

"Well my Quirk can only create things from fat, so I have to eat to really make it work." She explained.

"Neat." I smiled "You're powers are pretty amazing."

"You think I'm amazing." She blushed "Wow…thanks."

"Pretty sure I've said that in the past." I laughed.

"You have." She smiled "It's still nice to hear though."

* * *

 **A few days later**

Training was progressing well by the end of the third day, everyone seemed to be improving. Mina was struggling since she had to take the remedial lessons in addition to training and tonight they were doing a "Test of Courage" with our class and Class B and she'd have to miss out to study.

"Okay this is easy." Pixie-Bob smiled "Class B is up first as the scare team "A-class will leave in pairs every two minutes, there's a stop in the middle of the loop, take the card with your name on it as proof you made it there. Oh the scaring team aren't allowed to directly touch anyone but Quirks are permitted so be careful but most of all have fun! You can pick your partners if you want."

"Doryu." Momo walked up "Would you like to be partners?"

"Sure." I smiled.

"Wait…we've got an odd number of people." Midoriya noted "So someone is going to be alone."

"Yeah it's you." I said noting that everyone else had partnered off already.

"GAH!" he groaned.

People started slowly dripping into the forest and soon it was our turn.

"It's not so bad." Momo noted.

"Yeah." I nodded back "Not that I scare much."

The wind blew softly and the trees rustled in the dark.

"Okay never mind." I gulped "Let's just hurry this up."

"Good idea." She nodded picking up the pace "EEP!"

Momo jumped a bit as a rabbit of all things crossed the trail.

"Yaoyorozu." I blushed as she leaned into me.

"I…sorry." She started to back away.

"You don't have to be." I mumbled "I…don't mind."

"Doryu…" she started to lean a little closer.

"Hmm." I kissed her a bit "Momo…"

"You're someone who thinks I'm amazing and always puts faith in me." She blushed "Everyday…I feel like I'm falling for you more and more."

"Yeah…" I stopped and sniffed "Do you smell that?"

"Is something burning." She separated from me quickly getting serious.

I looked around at the forest floor and saw a whispy but thick mustard yellow smog gathering.

"Gas, none of the Class B students have a quirk like this." She said quickly looking around "HMPH!"

Momo quickly made a mask "Put this on now!"

"Yeah." I slipped my glasses off and put on the gas mask.

Momo looked away when she realized my glasses weren't on.

"It's fine." I said "The mask's visor blocks the Stone Eyes like my glasses do, I juve need cover over my eyes, you can look at me."

"Your eyes." She blinked "They're nice."

"Thanks." I smiled "Now come on let's figure this thing out."

The smoke got thicker as we went deeper into the forest to look for more people, we found various kids from both glasses downed.

"Momo keep making masks." I said "I'm gonna keep going and see if I can find where it's coming from, for all we know it's just a loose underground gas vein or something.'

"Alright." She nodded "Here's some extra masks, give them to anyone you find and…be careful."

"I will" I said running off.

I pushed deeper on and soon found one of the Class B kids, Kirishima's friend TetsuTetsu. It only took the two of us a short time to meet up with Kendou and more of her class. I dumped out the bag of gasmasks Yaoyorozu gave me and started passing them out. Along the Mandalay contacted everyone with her telepathy and said Villains were attacking, only confirming for me the source of the attack.

"We gotta find the guy making this stuff." I said.

"Sounds like a plan." TetsuTetsu said.

"You two." Kendou sighed.

"You take care of the rest of your class." I told her "We'll find this smoky bastard."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	24. Chapter 24: To Be A Hero

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

 **I was in the MHA mood today so I posted three chapter 22, 23 and 24! Make sure to check them all!**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

TetsuTetsu, Kendou and I pushed deeper into the forest looking for the source of the smog, right now people were probably suffocating from this stuff, I was worried but…I needed to focus.

 _I have to help everyone._

"Can you hear me."

 _It's Mandalay…_

"I have a message for Class A and B from the Hero Eraserhead, he says to tell you that you are authorized to fight back."

"Right." I glared.

 _Uncle…would never give an order like this unless he was really worried about us getting killed…this is a chance to fight though, not be reckless._

"See that means we've got permission to beat them up." TetsuTetsu said "Let's hurry."

"Right." I nodded.

"Hold on you two!" Kendou ran after us "They didn't mention the gas, which means it hasn't left this area haven't you noticed the way it diffuses."

"I'm not good with Science." I sighed.

"Well the gas is getting thicker when we go this way, I'm betting it swirls like a typhoon, the person controlling it must be at the center." She said.

"You're a genius!" the iron boy yelled.

"Thanks but there's a problem, these masks can only filter so much, the deeper we go the less effective they'll be." She said.

"Doesn't matter if we don't stop the gas everyone is going to suffocate ate this rate." I told her.

"Then we just have to do this quick." TetsuTetsu said running off.

"Well…yeah but." Kendou sighed.

"Don't worry." I told her "We'll protect everyone."

We quickly broke through the deepest part of the smoke and saw a man dressed sort of like a fireman but with a gas helmet on.

"It's him!" I yelled.

"HMPH!" he pulled a gun out.

"Watch it!" I warned.

 _He's got a helmet on…dammit._

* * *

 **NO POV**

The Villain known as Mustard has the power to control and generate a sleeping gas as well as other dangerous fumes, however he is not immune to his own gases and must wear a mask to protect himself from his own Quirk.

The .38 revolver her welds is one of a few weapons he keeps on his person to defend himself. In the current situation he has fired this gun and shattered the mask of TetsuTetsu TetsuTetsu.

"Here!" Doryu threw his own mask off and passed it on "This will just be in my way."

The smoke burned they boys' throats but they still had breath in their lungs to fight with.

"You two aren't even worth killing." Mustard sighed once again shooting TetsuTetsu down.

"HMPH!" in the brief opening Kendou emerged from the smoke ready to fight back.

"TSK!" and in that same moment Mustard reached to his belt.

"Kendou get down!"

It only took maybe three or four seconds.

Doryu pushed the girl out of the way at the same time Mustard threw a bottle towards Kendou, but she had been pushed out of the way, so instead of breaking on her it shattered right in front of Doryu's face splashing a lime green liquid on him.

"AAAHHHHHH!" he fell to the ground grabbing his face while letting out an earsplitting scream.

In the following few moments Mustard was quickly incapacitated by Kendou and TetsuTetsu, the smog slowly dissipating.

"Doryu!"

"GAAAH!" the boy rolled on the ground screaming in pain while covering his face "MY EYES!"

In the earlier moments the bottle that was meant for Kendou was filled with a corroding acidic compound, and now that compound was all over the face of Doryu Aizawa.

The villains would go on to be pushed back, but not without multiple students injured and one missing.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

"Hng…" I groaned feeling myself wake up.

"Doryu!" I heard Mom's voice and felt her on my hands.

"Mom…" I sat up.

"Try not to move too much you've been in bed for a few days." She said.

"Ugh." I blinked a few times, my vision was so blurry and I could feel tightness around my eyes, as if they were covered with a bandage

"So he's awake."

"Doryu this is the doctor that's been looking after you." Mom explained.

I looked over towards the door, I heard the doctor and Mom talking before the doctor walked over.

"It's going to be hard." I heard the doctor whisper.

"Please just…can you tell him." Mom mumbled.

"I'm going to remove the bandages now." She told me.

"Hmm." I nodded and felt the cloth leave my face, I expected my eyes to adjust in a second or two, but they didn't everything just stayed so blurry.

The edges of my vision were a dark black, I couldn't make out any shapes, everything was so blurry.

"What…happened?" I gulped.

I remembered jumping in front of Kendou in the forest, but after that…nothing.

"You were hit with a bottle of acid." The doctor told me "It burned your eyes very badly, your Quirk particles seem undamaged so your Stone Eyes still work…" she paused "Doryu can you read this."

I saw the Doctor pointing at something on the wall but I couldn't make it out. She brought it closer…and closer…and closer till she was practically an inch away…and I still couldn't make out anything but blurry shapes and colors.

"I…can't." I gulped

"It's as I feared." The doctor whose face I couldn't even make out sighed "I'm so sorry…"

I heard Mom start crying.

 **"But you'll never see again.** " The doctor told me.

It felt like everything kinda just stopped for a while, I wasn't really sure how to feel…or what to say at first, eventually I did open my mouth.

"I'm…blind?" I just sat there.

"Legally yes." She told me.

"Do you think I can recover…will my sight come back?" I asked.

"I'm not sure…but your eyes were severely damaged, I'm afraid it's very unlikely." She said.

"Oh…thanks anyway…umm, do guys mind if I just have a little alone time?" I asked.

"Sure." The doctor nodded "Come Miss Aizawa let's get you something to drink."

I heard the doctor usher Mom out and I just sat there, I reached around and found a pair of sunglasses on the nightstand. I had to feel around just to pick them up, and it was even harder to get them on. In that moment it hit me just how hard life was going to be.

"Hmm?" I heard the door open.

I looked over and could make out a shape that looked vaguely human, and the hair on it was orange blonde.

"Hello?" I asked.

"It's me." The shape said approaching the bed.

"Kendou…" I blinked "Good, you're okay."

"I…is it true?" she asked "That you're eyes."

"That I'm blind?" I frowned "Yes…"

"Oh god." She started crying "I'm sorry…it should have been me."

"No." I reached for her face to wipe her tears "I'm not upset, don't blame yourself…I chose to protect you, just like I promised.

"WAH!" she sobbed a bit "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, maybe if I just washed it out or something when it first happened."

"Kendou…" I hugged her "Please…don't cry."

I felt Kendou hug me, she felt so guilty, she kept trying to pull away like she was going to hurt me again.

"Dodo!" I heard Mina come in loudly.

She ran over and hugged me, she was already crying.

"I heard from the doctor." She said appearing in my vision as just a blurry pink blob "I…I don't know what to say."

"It's fine." I told her "How are the others."

"Well Midoriya broke a lot of bones, Jirou and Hagakure inhaled a lot of that smoke the two of them…haven't woken up yet." She said quietly "Bakugou got taken away by the villains and Yaoyorozu has a nasty concussion."

"Dammit." I hissed "We should have never split up…"

"It's not you fault…" Kendou told me "I'm sure that's what she'd say too."

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Oh…" I heard a voice "Never mind I'll come back later."

"Mr. Aizawa!" Mina gasped "W-We were just leaving, right Kendou."

"Yes." The girl said.

"I'll be by again later Dodo." Mina kissed my cheek and closed the door to leave.

"…I'm sorry." Uncle Shouta said.

"For what?" I asked.

"I don't know." He groaned "I'm not really sure myself. How are you doing?"

"Fine all things considered." I lowered my eyes "Uncle Shouta…"

"Hmm?"

"With me like this do you think…" I gulped and felt tears run down my cheeks as I looked up at him "Do you think I can still be a hero?"

"…" he was silent at first.

"I figured, I guess it's over." I lowered my head "HA!"

I was suddenly wrapped in a hug.

"Yes…" he hissed as he shivered "Yes of course you can."

"Uncle Shouta…" I cried into his shoulder "I'm scared."

"I know." He hugged me tighter "I know."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	25. Chapter 25: Pity

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

Over the next little while in the hospital I was put through physical therapy, basically to try and teach me how to walk with my eyes the way they now were. I was given one of those White Canes, the stick like things blind people use to help guide them, and I was slowly getting the hang of it, I still needed a lot of help to get around. I didn't have many visitors, mostly just Mom and Mina would come by to keep me updated on the others. The TV News kept talking about the attack, Bakugou and I were the two major talking points about the danger, it's easy to rally your cause when one student is kidnapped and the other disabled for life.

"Hmm." I looked over when I heard the door open.

"Dodo." Mina walked over "Everyone else is here, they wanted to know if it's okay if they come see you, I can tell them nows not a good time if you want."

"No." I smiled "I'd like to hear everyone's voices too."

"Okay." She said walking away.

With my vision as it is now I couldn't make out Mina's expression, but from tone of voice she seemed a little happier once I said I wanted to see people. I heard various rustling as people entered the room.

"Hey." Kaminari approached me.

"Hi." I smiled seeing everyone's blurry outline.

 _I can't make you a single face…_

"How are you doing?" Tsuyu asked.

"I'm…okay." I said reassuring her "It's going to be difficult but I'm not gonna give up."

"That's the spirit!" Iida said.

"Hahaha thanks." I laughed "How's everyone else?"

"Jirou and Hagakure are still out." Mina sighed "But…I'm sure they'll wake up soon."

"I hope so." I sighed "Any more news on Bakugou?"

"Nothing right now." Kirishima said in a questionable tone.

The rest of the class and I chatted for a bit about other things before they were getting ready to go see Midoriya.

"Mina…" I moved my legs to the side of the bed "Could you hand me my cane?"

"Dodo…" she frowned "You should really stay in bed."

"I need to get used to getting around like this." I said "my only injury is in my eyes not my legs, so please? Besides I would like to see Midoriya too."

"I…" she said nervously.

"Here." Todoroki handed me the object and helped me stand up.

"Thank you." I said fixing my glasses "Well shall we go?"

The rest of the class headed out, I brought up the rear I had to walk slower and mostly relied on my cane to help me avoid hitting anything.

"Doryu…" Mina took my hand to help me "I'm sorry, I'm trying not to be different but…"

"It's okay I understand, this is strange for all of us." I said standing outside the door while the others went in to see Midoriya "I'm sure before long, we'll be back to old times."

"Y-Yeah." I was able to make you a small smile on her face "Well were here."

"Is everyone from class here?" I heard Midoriya ask as I entered.

"Everyone who can be." Iida told him "Jirou and Hagakure haven't recovered from the gas, Yaoyorozu has a head injury but I heard she woke up yesterday."

"That only makes 14 of us." Uraraka said "Well 15 now that Doryu's up."

"Hmm." The shape on the bed moved to look at me "Doryu your eyes…"

"Yes." I fixed my glasses "Don't worry…I'll manage."

"One time All-Might said that you can't save people where your hands can't reach, so that's why you have to save anyone who you can reach." Midoriya said "But I was in reach that time, I could have saved him, but it turned out exactly like Aizawa-sensei warned…I couldn't move."

"Hmm…" I took a seat and leaned on my cane.

Well then let's save him this time." Kirishima said.

"HUH?"

"Todoroki and I were here yesterday." Kirishima said "And we heard a conversation the police had with Yaoyorozu where she said she got a tracker on one of the villains."

"So you want her to make you another reader for the tracker." I hummed looking over even though I couldn't really see his face.

"…" Kirishima was quiet.

"It's exactly like All-Might Said!" Iida started scolding him "This is a matter for the professionals it's not a situation for students to meddle in!"

"I know that!" Kirishima snapped back "But I still couldn't do anything!"

"There's no reason to yell." I said "You'll only draw the attention of adults."

"If I don't do something about it now, how can I call myself a man or a hero!" Kirishima said.

"Guys calm down." Kaminari said.

"Iida's right." Tsuyu added.

"Iida's right, everyone else is right." Kirishima hissed "But still, listen Midoriya you can still reach him!"

"You wanna get the tracking thing from Yaomomo and then follow it?" Mina asked to clarify.

"Even though the villains marked us to be killed they made a point to capture Bakugou without killing him so they may let him live but we can't be sure he won't be killed later." Todoroki explained "Kirishima and I will go."

"Stop messing around!" Iida yelled.

"Calm down." Shouji said quieting them "Frustrations with not being able to do anything, I'm sure Kirishima and Todoroki aren't the only ones who feel this way, I know how it feels. But this isn't a decision to make rashly based on emotions."

"I know where all still in shock after the kidnapping." Tsuyu explained "But we should be level headed, if you break the rules like you said than your actions will be no different from the villains."

The room got quiet again for a bit before a doctor came in and said Midoriya needed a checkup and we had to go.

"If we're gonna go it's gotta be fast." Kirishima said "Tonight, I don't know if your gonna be able to move but I'm inviting you because I think you're the most frustrated of us all. We'll be waiting out front tonight."

We went back outside into the hall as I used the wall to follow behind them.

"Kirishima…" I looked at the floor "Tonight…I'd like to go with you."

"What?" he choked a bit "I mean the thought's nice but I don't know if you can-."

"Don't pity me!" I snapped "Look I don't care about fighting them or not, by they took my eyes, so if I can keep them from getting what they want, in this case Bakugou, then I'll do anything to get just a little payback."

"Fine." Todoroki said "But I won't but the mission at risk for you, if you can't keep up we'll leave you behind."

"I wouldn't expect less." I said fixing my glasses.

 _I need to do this…not only to get back at those villains and save Bakugou…but to prove to myself that I'm not worthless._

* * *

 **That Night.**

"Thank you for the help Momo." I said as we walked outside "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, a light headache but okay." She smiled holding my hand to help guide me "You're walking pretty well."

"I'm adjusting slowly, I'm not fully blind so I just have to take things a little slower than I used to." I said as we got outside where Kirishima, Todoroki and Midoriya already were waiting.

"So…what's your answer?" Kirishima asked Yaoyorozu.

"WAIT!" Iida stormed over "Why are you two of all people doing this? The two of you who scolded me for my own reckless pursuit of revenge and received special treatment after that incident. Why are you trying to make the same mistake as I did?"

"What are you talking about?" Kirishima asked.

"Can we not fight." I sighed.

"This is a hard time for the whole school." Iida explained "Who is it you think will have to take responsibility."

"Iida you're wrong we know it's not okay to break the rules but-." Midoriya started.

"HMPH!" I heard a thud and looked over but was unable to make out the sight.

"I'm frustrated too!" Iida snapped "I'm the class president! I worry about my classmates, not just Bakugou!"

"What happened?" I asked Momo.

"Iida…punched him." She said in a tone of shock.

"Seeing you all lying in those beds like my brother was! If something happens to you that can't be recovered from…are you saying my concerns mean nothing to you, do my feelings mean that little?"

"Iida…" Midoriya was quiet.

"We're not fighting, this is simply a rescue mission." Todoroki said "We're not fit to combat them head on not with the make up of our group or our injuries."

"This is a covert operation." Kirishima said "This is a way to fight back without breaking any rules."

"I believe you, but I also came with the intention of accompanying you." Momo explained "If the unthinkable happens I will prevent any combat."

"I agree." I nodded "Should any of you attempt to fight, I will petrify you on the spot, my eyes may no longer see, but they still restrain."

"I just…can't sit around." Midoriya said "I want to save him."

"Haa…" Iida sighed "In that case, take me with you."

"It would seem…this is our team." I hummed "So, shall we get a train?"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick Up Point- Ch 85**

 **Till Next Time!**


	26. Chapter 26: Rescue Team Part 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for Attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

We got on the train and rode it for about two hours to get to Nagano where the tracker was pinging. We got off around the Kamino Ward shopping area where the hustle and bustle of night traffic.

"OUF!" I bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it man!"

"Sorry." I lowered my head.

 _With all these people I can barely see even their blurry outlines…I can't see clearly but I can tell when things are moving, but with all this movement it's impossible to make out a path.  
_

"Hmm." I tapped my cane on the ground as we walked along.

"You doing okay?" Yaoyorozu asked taking my hand to assist me

"Yes." I nodded "It's a little difficult with all these people, if I'm holding the rest of you back I understand…I can wait at the station for you to get back."

"I think-." Yaoyorozu started but was cut off.

"No, we all came here and we're all going together." Midoriya said "We're not leaving anyone behind."

"Yes…thank you." I smiled.

"Alright where to Yaoyorozu!" Kirishima yelled.

"Slow down!" she grabbed him "We don't have the ability to scout and we have to take precautions, we can't forget the villains know our faces, and no offense but it's not like Doryu really blends in all that well as is."

"Right covert mission." Midoriya nodded.

"I have a proposition." Yaoyorozu pointed to the side shop.

"Is that a costume store?" Todoroki asked.

"Disguises." Momo nodded.

We headed in and picked out outfits to keep us from sticking out.

"Umm, Momo?" I asked "Can I trust you to pick something that suits me?"

"Oh right." She nodded "Yeah…how about this…and this, oh this too."

"Thank you." I said as she placed the garments in my hands.

"Do you need help getting changed, I can ask one of the guys to help you." She said.

"No, I can still manage that much alone." I laughed "Thank you for your concern anyway."

I managed to get most of the costume on, it was some sort formal butler like suit, I managed to get the shirt, pants and shoes on with no problem, but the tie was another story. I wasn't very good at tying a tie before hand but now it was nearly impossible.

"Momo, could you lend a hand?" I asked.

"Oh right." She started toeing it for me.

"Thanks again for your help." I smiled "Hmm…what are you wear?"

"Some silly dress." She laughed "It totally doesn't suit me."

"Oh I'm sure you look great in it." I smiled.

"There." She tugged my tie and got the suit jacket on "All set."

She suddenly took my hand.

"Sorry but I'll have to guide you without your cane is that okay?" she asked.

"I don't mind." I said feeling her hand on mine "Just don't tell Mina, Jirou or Hagakure we held hands this long they'll be jealous."

"I'm sure they'd be cross if they learned about what happened in the forest…before the gas I mean." She said, her hands getting a little clammy and warm.

"I'm sure they won't mind, so long as you agree to share me with them." I joked.

"I…don't mind." She led me along "but that's a conversation for a better time yeah?"

We got outside and the others were already waiting.

"You know I might not be able to see but I have a feeling you all look ridiculous." I noted with a smirked.

"Yaoyorozu, why didn't you just make these with your Quirk?" Todoroki asked "Then they'd have been free."

"That's a total violation on the rules!" she pointed out frantically " If I just used my quirk to make whatever the heck I wanted this what would happen to the economy and not just ehre but other countries too!"

 _I think she's overthinking this a bit…_

"It's UA."

"Hmm?" we all turned around but it seemed the man was referring not to us but the large screen projecting something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Looks like a press conference." Kirishima said "With Mr. Aizawa, Class B's teacher and The Principal."

"He's there…at a press conference." I looked up at the blur I assumed was the screen "Uncle Shouta…"

The mood around us was heavy, clearly the crowd was not on our side in this.

"I'd rather not listen to the media grill my family for their mistakes." I said walking away slowly "Besides there's no point in wasting more time."

"Doryu's right let's get moving." Todoroki said following me.

We got moving again and crossed most of the ward before Momo stopped us.

"The tracker says this is the place." She pointed.

"Sure looks like a Villain hideout." Kirishima said.

"As far as we know they haven't moved." Yaoyorozu noted.

"Still just cause they guy with the tracker is here doesn't mean that Bakugou will be." I added "We don't have any infiltrators in our team so we won't know for sure.

"If I feel things are too dangerous we will pull out." Iida said "I can assure you of that."

"We should think of all our possible actions." Midoriya started mumbling.

"Oh he's in the zone." Kirishima nodded.

"Very Midoriya." Momo added.

"If this is a warehouse in a city it'd make a good hiding spot." Kirishima said "But the lights look off, maybe they're not here?"

"There are too many people around." Todoroki noted "we're going to draw attention to ourselves at this rate let's go around back instead."

"Hmph." We squeezed between two buildings in a tiny slip to get to the back.

"It's…kinda tight." Momo complained.

I might not be able to see but my imagination could certainly picture that sight.

"At least here no one will see us, this way we'll be confident when it's time to act." Midoriya noted "If we can look in that window it might be a start."

"Do you want some night vision goggles?" Yaoyorozu asked "I can make some."

"I actually brought a pair with me." Kirishima said.

"Why do you have those?" I said helping lift him and Midoriya up to line of sight with the window.

"Just had a feeling they'd be useful." He shrugged "WHOA!"

"Kirishima don't move so much!" Iida and I hissed trying to balance him.

"What do you see?" Todoroki asked.

"Inside on the left Midoriya look." He said passing the goggles off.

"Are those…Nomu?" Midoriya looked on.

"WHA!" we fell back when the ground itself rumbled.

"What is it now?" I groaned pushing Kirishima off me.

"Heroes busted in." Momo helped me up "What timing."

"Still if they catch us here were dead meat." Todoroki knelt behind the wall.

"Mt. Lady, Gang Orca, Best Jeanist? Even Tiger is here." Midoriya noted "There's a ton of them."

"We should get out of here while we have the chance, it sounds like everything is fine now." Yaoyorozu said.

"Huh?" Midoriya looked up.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" I felt a pressure in the air and pulled Yaoyorozu down to the ground.

"Ha…ha…ha…" I panted.

 _What the hell is this insane pressure? This can't possibly be from a real person…is this what it's like to die?_

None of us moved, none of us were able to even breath, we just froze place with terror in our hearts.

 _I can't…even move._

"The hell is this?"

 _This voice…Bakugou._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick Up Point- Chapter 90**

 **Till Next Time!**


	27. Chapter 27: Rescue Team Part 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

As soon as Bakugou somehow arrived in the warehouse the other villains and All-Might were not far behind him. All-Might started fighting with that man in black, the one with the death aura that made us all feel sick, the pressure from these two was like a fight among Gods, the way the air compacted and snapped, the building rumbled it was all just on another level.

"What do we do." I just sat there "With the fight in the way there's no way for us to help Bakugou."

"I've got an idea!" Midoriya's head shot up "It's a way for us to rescue Bakugou and not have to fight anyone…it'll get us out of here too."

"What are you thinking?" Todoroki asked.

"Well I'm not sure it'll work, that will come down to Kacchan." He sighed "It'll probably fail but we can try with Kirishima."

"Me?"

"Yes…it has to be you." Midoriya nodded

"We'll start by propelling upwards with my Full Cowl and Iida's Recipro Burst." Midoriya explained "At that same time we'll use Todoroki's freezing to make a ramp and break through with Kirishima's Hardening. We'll need to go as high as possible, so we can fly off it and grab Kacchan."

"Kacchan will be trying to create distance from the villains, when he's two steps away we'll act." Midoriya said

"Well Iida?" Momo asked.

"I'd say the risks are relatively low, it's a gamble but if we succeed it will be worth it." He nodded "Let's do it."

"If anything goes wrong and the Villains try to attack us it will be up to Doryu to turn us to stone to protect us, the momentum should keep us moving." Midoriya said getting set up.

"Leave the worst case to me." I nodded "Just make sure you look for me."

We put our plan into motion and boosted Midoriya, Iida and Kirishima through the wall. From the sounds I could here they got to him with no problem.

"Doryu now!" Momo yelled "They're after them!"

"Yes!" I pulled my glasses down **"Stone Eyes!"**

I strained my eyes to glare at the boys blurry image, for a moment while my Quirk was firing off my vision cleared and I saw them turn to unbreakable stone and land outside.

"Ugh…" I rubbed my eyes and freed them as they landed, my vision instantly returning to its blinded state.

"Come on let's go!" Momo said pulling me along.

"Right." I let her lead me.

"Midoriya?" Todoroki called the boy's phone "Is everything okay on your end? Yes we're fine and headed in the opposite direction, we'll regroup later, just focus on getting out of here."

As we fled I could hear the fighting in the distance, the people around us talked about All-Might's fight with the leader of the villains. I heard that by the end All-Might had all but withered away, for the first time I was okay with being blind, it meant I wouldn't have to see the number one hero in that sorry state.

* * *

 **Later**

It took a while for things to settle down after the fight, we all arrived back home with no issues, no trouble or nothing, save for Bakugou who needed to get debriefed by the police. For a bit, I went home, trying to keep adjusting to my new view, or lack thereof, for the world.

Today I was making a stop at the hospital to see Jirou and Hagakure with Mina.

"Hello." I said as Mina opened the door for me.

"Ehh?"

I recognized that voice as Jirou's dad, he didn't sound happy to see me, then again I don't think he's ever been happy to see me.

"We came to visit." Mina said helping me along "Are they up yet?"

"No not yet." Jirou's Mom said "Hopefully soon."

"Hmm." I tapped my cane on the ground and found my way over to her bed "Jirou…"

 _If only I had done something more._

"Hng." The girl in the bed groaned "Is that you?"

"Jirou…" I smiled "Finally."

"Wow Dodo really does have the magic touch." Mina giggled.

"Kyouka!"

"WAH Don't push the blind guy!" I groaned as her parent knocked me away.

"Blind?" Jirou looked at me as her parents hugged her "What…happened?"

"My eyes were burned in the forest." I sighed "I…can't see."

I couldn't see her real reaction but I had a feeling it was one of shock.

"No…" she gasped a bit.

"It's fine I'm adjusting to it with time." I smiled "and I'm sure with you helping me it won't be much of an issue."

"Doryu talk to me too~" Hagakure complained.

"I didn't even know you were awake." I laughed walking over towards her "I'm happy you're okay too, Tooru."

"Tooru?" she hummed "You never call me that."

"Well I call Mina by her first name, felt kinda silly calling you by your last name." I smiled.

"Than what about out me?" Jirou grumbled.

"Well you always struck me as a "Jirou" kinda girl." I shrugged.

"Are you saying you don't like my daughter's name." Her dad growled.

"Shut up Dad!" Jirou said before coughing a bit "ACK!"

"You should still take it easy, you only just woke up." I said kissing her forehead "Mina and I are gonna head out, you can call if you need us though."

"Sure." Jirou nodded "By Do."

"Bye-Bye!" Tooru cheered.

"They seemed in good spirits all things considered." Mina noted as she held my hand to help me along.

"Yes, I'm happy." I sighed "Still…I wish I could have seen their faces."

"Oh Dodo." Mina hugged me "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for Mina." I told her "Why don't we go get lunch?"

"Sounds good." She took me hand.

* * *

 **Later**

I got home a little before dark, the house was kinda quiet.

"OW!" I kicked the table as I walked "Dammit."

"You alright?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, just forgot how far to the left this table is." I laughed "I'm trying to remember where everything is but it's not so easy."

"Yeah." She rubbed my head a bit "Take a seat we should talk."

"Hmm what about?" I asked finding my was to a chair.

"Your Uncle was around earlier." She explained "Talking about some school stuff, apparently they want to have UA be a boarding school, they think it will be safer that way."

"That's certainly interesting." I nodded.

"So…do you want to go?" she asked "With how you are now if you want to stop studying heroics they'll understand."

"Do I want to stop?" I hummed.

 _I've always wanted to be a hero, but with how I am now it will be a major uphill battle, but even with me like this people still believed in me and trusted me to help them rescue Bakugou, if they have faith in me, how can I not have faith in myself?_

"Yes." I looked up "I still want to keep trying to be a hero.

"Good." I had a feeling she was smiling "I figured you'd say that, which is why I already agreed to it."

"Are you going to be alright without me around?" I smirked.

"It'll be quiet but I'll manage." She laughed.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick Up Point- Chapter 98**

 **Till Next Time!**


	28. Chapter 28: Dorms

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

"Whoa it's huge!" Mina cheered.

"Hmm, yes it looks big." I nodded "Judging by the shape at least."

"Living in the same place with you." Jirou blushed "It's a little awkward."

"Yeah." Tooru nodded.

"So…welcome." Uncle Shouta walked out "You've all managed to safely gather here today."

"Seems like everyone got permission." Sero noted.

"It was hard for me." Tooru sighed.

"It would be for most." Jirou nodded "Especially given what happened to us."

"The same for you Mr. Aizawa." Tsuyu noted "I'm happy you made it back too, when I saw that press conference I was worried you might not be able to come back with us…I was sad."

"It's pretty surprising to me as well." He hummed "Lot's of stuff happened that's for sure. Now then I'll give you all a quick briefing about the dorms but before that there's a little housekeeping to take care of, the original plan was to have you earn provisional hero licenses after training camp, but that got put on hold so answer me this…why were some of you walking around like you did?"

"That's right we were supposed to do that." Mina hummed.

"What I'm about to say is important so listen up." Uncle said sternly "Todoroki, Kirishima, Midoriya, Iida, Yaoyorozu, and Doryu, I know the six of you were at that place on that night. You took it upon yourselves to go to the sight of Bakugou's rescue."

"Tsk…" I hissed.

 _Should have known we'd never escape his eye._

"From the looks on the others faces all of your classmates understand the weight of your behavior." He said with a hint of anger "A lot of things have been streamlined due to everything that's happened, but I'm going to say this so listen clearly. If it weren't' for All-Might's sudden need to retire…with the exception of Bakugou, Jirou and Hagakure I would expel every singe one of you for this stunt."

"It goes without saying for the six I mentioned before." He continued "but the same punishment would be fitting for the rest of you who knew and did nothing to stop them, regardless of the reason you all betrayed my trust. From now on do me a favor and follow the rules for once and act like adults. I would appreciated if you do that…it'll go along way in restoring my trust in you. Now let's go in with smiles and energy."

 _The mood's totally dead!_

We headed inside the dorm, judging by the gasps of awe from my classmates I assumed that it was pretty nice.

"OW Dammit!" I hissed kicking a couch "Son of a bitch."

"Are you alright?" Momo asked.

"Just a stubbed toe." I groaned tapping my cane around "It'll take a bit to memorize the layout of this place."

"Right so it's one class per building." Uncle explained "Boys and girls are separated by wings, boys on left girls on right but the first floor is common space. The dining room, the laundry room and the bathrooms are all here."

"So big!" Mina clapped "It's even got a courtyard, look Dodo-Oh I'm…"

"It's fine." I smiled "I'm not upset or anything, I know what you meant."

"Did I hear that the baths are shared?" Mineta said likely drooling.

"Don't be a creep." I whacked him with my cane.

"You missed." Jirou sighed "More to the right."

"HMPH!"

"OW!"

"There we go." She laughed.

"The rooms are floor two and above." We were told "Each floor has two groups of four rooms, four for boys and four girls, they go up to floor five. You each get your own private room with AC, bathroom, refrigerator and closet. Pretty nice if you ask me."

"There's a balcony." Midoriya noted as the others looked around the room.

"The closet is about the size of the one on my estate." Momo hummed.

"You come from a mansion don't brag." I laughed.

"Your rooms are laid out like this." Uncle said making them look at a map.

"Uhh…" I sighed "A little help."

"You're on the fifth floor, first off the elevator." He told me.

"Great." I nodded.

 _The top floor…damn_

"For the time being you should unpack and arrange your rooms as you need. I'll give you more rules and such later." He sighed.

"Uncle Shouta…" I lowered my head "I…I'm sorry I disappointed you."

"Yeah…look I get wanting to know youself that you can still do this, but getting yourself killed won't help anyone." He walked off.

"Hmm…" I found my way over to the elevator without tripping over anything but once I arrived in my room I noticed my first issue.

"Oh boy, how the hell am I gonna set up a room when I can't even see what I'm moving?" I groaned "Well I might as well get started."

I packed light, mostly just clothes, my glasses rack, laptop and a small TV, I tried not to bring too much stuff since I wasn't sure how big the room was going to be.

"Hmm." I moved my arm around the wall to try and get a feel for how big it was.

I was getting a little more used to keeping mental maps of where I was and what was around but that never seemed to stop me from walking into things.

"This should be the top left corner." I said holding my hand on the wall.

"You're in the right spot." Todoroki said.

"Thank you." I looked back towards the voice "What are you doing out here, shouldn't you be unpacking?"

"Yeah but I don't have too much stuff." He said "Figured I'd see if you needed a hand."

"I'd hate to be a burden." I sighed.

"It's not that big of a deal." He walked over "This box looks like some kind of display case? Where do you want it?"

"The right corner by the bed will be fine." I nodded sitting down on the bed "Thank you Todoroki."

 _I guess...he's not so bad._

Todoroki helped me set my room up, he would move things and I'd just direct him to the areas I wanted and tried to keep note of where my things were. Before I knew it time had ticked by and it was already dinner.

"On your left!" Kaminari passed me by.

"Thanks for the warning." I laughed trying to find an open seat.

"Here." He placed my hand on the back of a chair "This one's open."

"Thanks." I said.

"You don't have to thank us so much you know." He laughed "It's not a problem for everyone to help you."

"I know that." I sighed sitting down "but that doesn't mean I don't have to be grateful. If anything I wish people would stop helping me all the time."

"Huh?" he tilted his head.

"I need to get used to living like this." I explained "If everyone is constantly holding my hand I'll never really be able to adjust, I need to stumble a bit on my own."

"I guess I follow, well with time I'm sure you'll be back to your old self." He said.

"I don't think I'll ever be the same." I frowned feeling depressed again.

It wasn't much longer till most of the other guys were downstairs and finished setting up. We had a good chat at dinner, I had a bit of a proud moment when I was able to find my fork on my own without needing to be directed.

"Are your rooms all set up?" Mina asked, from the sounds of it her and the other girls just came down stairs.

"Yup." Kaminari nodded "Now we're relaxing."

"Well we were talking and we've got a suggestion." She continued "Let's have a room showcasing competition! Well how about it?!"

"Sounds fun!"

"Great let's start!" Mina clapped "We'll work up so…Midoriya is first!"

"Perhaps I'll just wait here." I said "After all there's not much for me to see."

"Are you sure?" Mina frowned "Even if you can't see it'll still be fun."

"I'm just going to wait in my room, you're all welcome to see that." I smiled.

Everyone got in the elevator and stopped at the second floor but I kept going and got off on my floor and went into my room. It took the others a surprisingly long time to arrive but they did in time.

"Come on in." I said "There's not much to look at I'm afraid."

"Wow so many glasses." Uraraka noted "almost as many as Iida."

"Quite the collection." The boy said.

"What's this?" I heard Kirishima walking around by my bed.

"Please try not to touch anything." I said "It's already hard enough for me to remember where everything is."

"Looks like a picture." Sero said.

"Oh that, yes." I nodded.

The photo they were referring to was one of Me, Mina, Jirou, Momo, and Tooru

"Doryu…" Hagakure said "This is one we took before summer break, during the shopping trip."

"I had it framed." I told her "I might not be able to see anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't still want to keep my happier memories and mementos…even if I can't see them."

"WAHHH!" I heard Mina sniffle "You're the best!"

"You're a real man!" Kirishima hugged me.

"Dude are you crying?!"

* * *

 **Later**

I was relaxing in my room when Uraraka came by and asked me to come outside for a bit, it seemed like the whole rescue team was there.

"So, Tsuyu has something she wants to talk about." Uraraka explained.

"What's up?" Kirishima asked.

"I…usually say what's on my mind no matter what." The frog girl explained "But sometimes I'm not sure what to say, but back at the hospital I did say something."

"Yeah…" Midoriya was quiet.

"Even though I understood where you were coming from I used mean words. This morning, when I heard what happened I was really shocked. I was frustrated with being scared and instead of dealing with it I tried to stop you. Now I'm not sure what to say, and I can't just pretend and go on chatting like nothing happened and that…made me really sad."

 _Her voice is cracking…is she crying?_

"I wanted to talk, and make things right." She explained "I wanted to go back to having fun with everyone like we used too."

"Everyone was worried and unsure." Uraraka said "I think that's why they wanted to go around having fun tonight and showing off our rooms, to wipe away those feelings. I guess we all thought we should just laugh it off and give it our all from here on out."

"Tsuyu!" Kirishima yelled "I'm sorry! Thank you for telling us how we made you feel."

"It's natural for everyone to be uneasy given what's happened." I told her "I'm sure we'll all try our hardest to get back to those fun days."

 _I feel bad, I've become a burden of worry for the class…I will try harder, so they don't have to take care of me and worry._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick Up Point- Chapter 100!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	29. Chapter 29: Special Moves

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

I was seated on the couch in the main common area relaxing for a bit. No one else was around, or if they were I didn't hear them. We were all supposed to meet in the classroom later, even though we still had a few days of Summer Break left Uncle Shouta wanted to start practicing something again since camp was cut short.

"Ready to head out?" Jirou walked towards me.

"Sure." I stood up "I was sick of sitting around anyway."

"If you need anything just ask." Mina told me.

"We're here to help." Tooru added.

"Make sure you take it easy if it gets to be too much." Momo finished.

I chuckled a bit "You girls are too sweet."

I held my cane to the ground and we started heading out towards the school building. The girls were good about helping but also did their best to give me some more independence.

"Hey!" I heard a voice call out as we walked the ground.

"Kendou?" I looked over.

"Yeah it's me." She ran over "You guys headed somewhere?"

"Special class meeting." Mina sighed.

"Yeah we're supposed to have one later too." Itsuka sighed "So…how are you doing?"

"Good, thank you for asking." I smiled.

"Glad to hear it." She said trying to sound positive but still clearly upset with herself.

"Hmm." I reached up and fixed my glasses "We'll have to talk later, we've gotta get going."

"Right I won't hold you up." She nodded "I'll talk to you guys later or something."

"Bye!" Mina waved.

The girls and I kept moving, I felt bad making them have to walk so slow but they insisted on keeping better pace with me, I could have walked faster but I was a little apprehensive about rushing when I wasn't 100% sure of my surroundings. We got to the classroom on time so there was no issue being late, I was actually surprised about how much I remembered the layout of the school building, I guess when your in and out of it every day for three months you pick up on that stuff subconsciously.

Eventually the rest of the class and the teacher filed in.

"As I mentioned yesterday the plan is still to have you guys get Provisional Licenses. It'll grant you permission to help people whose lives are at stake, it carries an immense weight, it's not a joke." Uncle Shouta explained "it should go without saying that this is a serious matter and the exam is no joke, only 5% pass."

 _Such a low count already…there's no way someone like me stands a chance. Maybe I should just skip the test rather than embarrass the school._

"It's gonna be tough, that's why starting today we'll be having each of you come up with two special moves!"

I heard the door open and more teachers walked in, Jirou said it was Midnight, Ectoplasm and Cementoss.

"Special Moves, in other words techniques that will assure your victory." Ectoplasm explained.

"These moves must be deeply ingrained in who and what you are." Cementoss added "To battle means to leverage strength."

"They'll be a symbol of who you are." Midnight finished "Nowadays a hero with their own special move is a rare species."

"Change into your costume and meet at the Gamma Gym."

* * *

 **Later**

The goal of getting a special move was to enhanced fighting ability which is the criteria with the most weight in the exam. That didn't mean the move had to be offensive by any means it could be defensive for rescue purposes. I wasn't sure how to even start thinking of a Special move, after all my eyes only do one thing, there's not really a ton of room to change that up.

 _There's no way…I can't possibly keep up._

"Doryu." I heard a voice.

 _This is…_

"All-Might." I looked back

"I won't lie, as you as are now the path ahead will be difficult, some would argue insurmountable." He walked towards me.

 _Even with my vision like this I can see he's much smaller…_

"But that doesn't mean it's impossible." He said placing a hand on my shoulder "After all you can still fight correct."

"I don't want to give up, but with my body having been wounded like this…it just feels like I'm nothing but a cripple." I lowered my head.

"I know the feeling." He sighed "But perhaps focusing on your focus is in the wrong place."

"Hmm?"

"No one says a Special Move must be purely Quirk based." He noted "Perhaps you should take focus on your Costume."

"My Costume…" I hummed.

"It doesn't matter how you keep moving forward, just don't give up." He said "There are plenty of people rooting for you."

"Yes, thank you All-Might."

* * *

 **Later.**

"Yeah a change for you has actually been in the works the last few days." Power Loader, the service guy at school "Someone took a special inters in your case and now she won't stop throwing ideas at the wall."

"This one!" the girl yelled slamming something before me.

I had gone to the service department and gotten roped into the schemes of one, Hatsume Mei. I had a vague recollection of her look from the Sports Festival, pinkish hair curvy body and a bright mind for invention.

"This cane, scrap it." She threw it away.

"Hey I need that!" I said.

"Oh right well not in costume you won't!" she laughed "Because I made this baby!"

"Hmm." I felt something get placed into my hand "It's just a cane."

"Just a cane he says." She started to laugh "You fool!"

"Sorry!"

"This is an electric cane."

"So, it's a stun baton?" I asked.

"Well if you wanna but it that way." She mumbled.

"Sorry."

"And no more glasses in combat either because you have these!" She pulled something over my eyes.

"Ugh." I groaned as my neck snapped back "Goggles?"

"Just goggles he says." She started to laugh "FOOL!"

"Sorry!"

"I originally made these to work with my **Zoom** Quirk but they're a rejected pair." She sighed "You can still see when you strain your eyes for your Quirk, well these babies can zoom in, so you'll be able to direct the flow of your petrification particles into a tighter stream and make contact easier. Plus their made to flip up, so you won't need to take the glasses off just flick this switch on the side and BAM unblocked line of sight." She explained "It would have been nice if I could have actually made you see again…challenge for later I suppose."

"Do let me know if you succeed." I laughed "Thank you."

"No problemo." She laughed "come back again, I'll make lots more stuff for you Blind Boy!"

I started tapping my way down the hall and something Hatsume said stuck in my mind.

 _Tighter Particle stream…_

I quickly made my way back to the gym, the idea still in my mind.

"Ectoplasm would you create me a clone?" I asked "And no matter what try not to let it look at me. Can you take it farther away, like the other side of the gym?"

"Alright." He said spawning a copy of himself and sending it off.

 _Before I could only petrify people within about 50 feet because the particle steam from my eyes always faded by then, but maybe if I tighten the stream up…I'll call it…_

" **Thousand Yard Stare!"**

I felt my eyes strain as my vision cleared for a few moments, from across the gym I was able to make out the clone and stare it dead in the eye, the creature freezing in place.

"Got him." I smirked stopping the strain but not blinking.

"Hmph." I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Not bad at all." Uncle Shouta said proudly.

"See, it's not time to give up." All-Might added.

 _Maybe…I can still do this._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick Up Point- Ch 102**

 **Till Next Time!**


	30. Chapter 30: License Exam Part 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

"You're gonna put on a scary movie?" I asked Kaminari.

"Of course, my plan in brilliant." He snickered "It'll be so shocking the girls will have no choice but to cling to me for protection."

"I don't think anyone will be clinging to you." I laughed.

"I hate you." He sighed.

"Back to the point why are you bothering to tell me this?" I asked.

"Well I figured you might want the heads up is all." He shrugged "In case you didn't want to come, seeing as you can't…you know, see the movie."

"Frankly I hate scary movies so maybe not seeing it will be better." I joked "Still I'll come, I can just listen to it."

"Sweet!"

The rest of the day was relatively quiet and at night most of the class had gathered for Kaminari's little display. I had already been sitting on the couch so I was a little surprised when I felt someone lay their head in my lap.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a bit of a snicker.

"Getting comfy before the movie." Jirou said "Why, problem?"

"Well it is kind of rude for you to be taking up so much of the couch." I joked.

"Scary movies really?" Momo sighed sitting on my right.

"Nervous?" I asked.

"N-No." she mumbled.

"Jirou move." Mina complained trying to get a seat.

"But this is relaxing." She sighed.

"HMPH!" Mina pulled her till she sat up.

"Fine jeez." Jirou complained "But I'm staying next to Do."

"Why scared." Tooru teased.

"You're one to talk after you nearly had a heart attack when the courage game started at training camp." Jirou said.

"Let's not fight." I said as Kaminari started the movie.

I could tell the lights dimmed and I heard the movie start playing, I've never really been one for spooky things so I suppose this is one case where being blind helps, I don't have to worry about jump scares.

"GAH!" Momo yelped and tightened her grip on my arm.

 _Jeez she's gonna snap it like a twig…I didn't know she was so strong  
_

I chuckled a bit and moved my arm a little lower to her waist, pulling her so she was closer to me.

"Doryu." She leaned a little closer.

"Hmph." Jirou leaned her head on my other shoulder, her body shivering just slightly with fear, and a little with jealousy.

I let out another quiet laugh and went back to listening to the movie. Kaminari had picked some slasher film so needless to say everyone was a little freaked out which resulted in the girls clinging to me.

"Way too scary." Mina shivered.

"You didn't have to watch it." I told her.

"I'm just glad you were there." Tooru giggled.

"All I did was sit there." I smiled "You're the ones who were too scared to handle it."

"Meanie." Jirou fake punched my arm.

"Sorry." I fixed my glasses "So, are you guys ready for that exam in a few days?"

"We're gonna crush it!" Mina cheered.

"Hopefully everyone can pass." Yaoyorozu added.

"I hope so too." I sighed pushing up my glasses "It will certainly be tough for some of us."

"Don't worry you can do it!" Hagakure said "We'll be there to help."

"It doesn't really matter if your there to help, it's an individual exam so I'll be getting graded with what I can do myself." I lowered my head "This will be an important test for me, if I can't pass this I don't think I'll be able to be a hero."

"Don't be negative." Tooru huffed.

"You can do this." Momo took my hand "Everyone believes in you, not just us but the whole class."

"Don't worry." I said "I have no intentions of giving up."

* * *

 **Later**

"Alright we're here." Uncle Shouta said as we arrived at the stadium the exam would be held in.

We started unloading the bus, I couldn't see it well but I could tell the stadium was huge.

"One more step." Mina said holding my hand as I walked off the bus.

"Thanks Mina." I said stepping foot on the ground.

"Oh man I'm starting to get nervous." Jirou groaned.

"Don't be scared." I smiled "We'll all get though this."

"That's the spirit." Uncle Shouta sighed "If you can all pass this exam you'll graduate from eggs to…I don't know chicks? So do your best."

"Alright!" Kirishima cheered "Plus-!"

"ULTRA!"

 _Hmm…I don't recognize this voice._

"Some guy showed up." Mina explained.

"I thought as much." I hummed making out the outline of a fairly large kid.

"It's not good to insert yourself into other people's huddles Inasa." A different slightly more boyish voice said.

"Ah damn you're right." The large boy said slamming his head down "My Apologies!"

"What a strange guy." I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's with those uniforms?" Jirou asked.

"They're from the West." Bakugou explained "An Elite School that matches up with UA, Shiketsu High."

"I myself must say I love UA!" the large boy said "I Jus' wanted to Say Plus Ultra with you once. It's an honor to compete with you, best of luck!"

"Who the heck is that guy?" Tooru wondered.

"Yoarashi Inasa." Uncle explained "If you listen to him he's clearly overly positive."

"You know him?" I asked.

"That kid is strong." He nodded "At last year's entrance exam, the one you all took, in spite of getting the top score and passing the written exam for some reason he chose to decline the admissions offer."

 _So this kid is as strong, if not stronger than Todoroki…_

"But he said he loves UA, so why reject the offer?" Sero wondered.

"Weird as he might be it's best to take note of him." He said.

"Yo Eraserhead I knew that was you!" a female voice said happily "I saw you on TV and stuff, but it's been forever since we met face to face."

"Ugh…" Uncle groaned.

 _This voice…_

"You wanna get married?" the woman asked.

"HAA!" Mina clapped "How sweet!"

"No thanks." Uncle sighed.

"No Thanks!" the woman laughed "That's funny."

"No it's not." He groaned "You have a terrible sense of humor Joke."

"Hey you!" I saw a blurry image walk up to me "Boy Doryu you sure got big, I haven't seen you since you in ages."

"It's nice to see you too." I smiled "Or well…you know."

"Yeah I heard about you accident." She sighed "Sorry kid."

"It's fine." I said fixing my glasses "You know though, you'd be doing us all a real solid if you'd just marry Uncle Shouta."

"Hey I asked." She shrugged "Together we could fill the world with laughter and joy."

"Stop encouraging her!" Uncle snapped.

"Dodo you know this lady?" Mina asked.

"She's a family friend." I explained "The Smiling Hero, Joke. She's a friend of my Mom, her and my uncle used to work next door to each other when they were heroes."

"Oh so she's his ex-girlfriend." Jirou nodded.

"Our relationship is built on mutual love!" Joke laughed.

"No it's not, knock it off." Uncle Shouta growled.

"Hahaha, sorry." I smiled "But why are you here?"

"My school's taking the test too." She said "I teach second years at Ketsubutsu High."

I saw her gesture to a crowd of students who seemed to have taken note of us during the Sports Festival.

"My Name is Shindou." A boy said shaking all of our hands "I've heard you've had a troubled year, but it's strengthened your resolve as heroes. I believe that all a hero needs is fortitude and spirit!"

"Wow what a straight forward guy." Kaminari hummed.

"Especially you." He tried to shake Bakugou's hand "You have a strong spirit."

"Screw Off." Bakugou slapped his hands away "You're words don't match you face."

 _So Bakugou felt something odd about this guy too…_

"Enough standing around go change into your costumes." The teacher said "You don't have time to waste."

"It's nice to meet people outside of school for a change." Jirou noted "I guess we're kinda famous."

"Yeah, but with fame comes the crowd's eye, people will always be looking for flaws in people they think are perfect." I told her tapping my way along.

* * *

 **Later**

They had us all gather in a large room to explain the format of the exam, the advisor was some guy from the safety board who talked like he was about to pass out.

"There are 1,540 of you." He sighed "We're going to do an exercise to whittle you down, there's a lot going on in the world today, especially after Stain made people question the system. As an individual no matter what your motives are to put your life on the line for someone else but not seek anything in return, the world is merciless. Regardless of your reasons the window is closing, all of you who succeed today and obtain a license will be thrown into the rapids of life, battered by its relentless rush. There for today we're testing speed, the first 100 examinees to complete the condition will pass."

 _That's less than five percent._

"You're each going to be given three targets, place them wherever you want they just have to be visible, so places like the bottoms of your feet or armpits aren't allowed. You'll be given six balls, if a ball hits a target it will light up, get hit on all three targets and you'll lose. Whoever lands the third hit, aka the finishing blow, will succeed, two take downs and you pass."

The ground rumbled a bit and the roof opened up to a large arena set up for combat, we were each given a set of balls and targets.

 _Great an aiming challenge for a guy who can't even see an inch away from his face…_

I chose to place all three targets in a triangle pattern on my chest, I figured so long as I could see them I could protect them.

"If it's just about first to pass than there's no point in us competing with each other." Midoriya said "the best way for us to win is to team up and stick together."

"See you dumbasses later!" Bakugou ran off.

"Idiot!" Kirishima ran after him.

"I'm sure I'm not the only one that thought the same way." Midoriya explained as the countdown started "This is going to devolve into a battle of the schools, so it'll become a matter of who's the target. They all saw the Sport's Festival, we're at the disadvantage because they'll know our Quirks."

"BEGIN!"

"HRRRAA!"

Midoriya was right, the second the exam started every other competitor was gunning for us.

"Here it comes." I said "Make sure to look for an opening."

"Hit the Blind one!"

 _Of course pick on the disabled kid._

"Watch it." Momo warned.

"HMPH!" I turned my back into the ball throw for my chest.

"You know I'm really pissed you'd pick on me from the start." I pressed the button on the sides of my goggles and flipped the lens "Now what, planning to close your eyes to avoid my gaze, fine you'll be wide open for the rest of my friends."

I quickly flashed my eyes over the ones not paying attention, freezing multiple people in place.

" **Rock Garden!"** I smirked "Mina my left!"

"You got it!" she waved her arm and block an attack.

 _Unfortunately it would seem the targets were turned to stone with their clothes, I'll have to unfreeze someone to hit them._

"Those balls went underground!" Midoriya warned.

"Jirou!" I looked back still trying not to blink.

" **Heartbeat Fuzz!"**

"GAH!" I finally had to close my eyes put I moved forward and pulled my cane back, pressing the handle to make it spark.

"HRAAA!" I stabbed forward to try and shock her but she shrank into her body and dodged "Dammit."

" **Shake: Earthquake!"**

I felt the ground rumble and spilt as I was sent flying away.

"What a pain." I groaned.

"HMPH!" I saw something flying my way so I moved to the side.

" **Stone Eyes!"**

I strained my eyes in the direction of the attack but failed to make contact, the guy I was staring at was covered in hair.

"Okay then." I flipped the lenses of the goggles back down "This just got really annoying."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick Up Point- Chapter 104**

 **Till Next Time!**


	31. Chapter 31: License Exam Part 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

"MPH!" I flicked my wrist and whipped my cane to beat back the hair.

"I'm surprised someone like you can defend yourself so well." The furry man noted.

"Well it's not like I can't see at all, it's just very, very, very blurry." I explained "So I can make out movement like your hair coming to attack."

I swiped my cane in the direction in his direction and twisted the handle.

" **Chain Cane!"**

The segments of the cane broke apart and snapped against the ground. I quickly pulled them back together and threw one of my ball up.

"HA!"

I used my cane like a bat and sent a ball flying towards the fur covered student but he swatted it away.

"You're surprisingly on target for a blind fellow." He noted "I would have figured you'd be useless in combat given your disability."

"I suppose this is a little instinct!" I swiped at him again "I guess you could say I'm in the zone!"

I went and tried to thrust forward again but had to pull back when another fighter joined the battle, this one had some kind of scorpion stinger tail, I had a feeling she was female judging by the long hair and the softer voice.

I wrapped my cane around her tail and jumped back.

 _The fur ball is gone…_

" **Venom Stab!"**

I snapped my wrist to the side and blocked only to get punched in the chest.

"Doryu Aizawa, two lives remaining." The targets hummed.

"Dammit." I flicked my goggles up **"Stone Eyes-HA!"**

I now saw the girl, it wasn't just her tail that was scorpion like, her whole lover half was, it didn't help that she had six different eyes, I didn't know which to look into.

"HAHA!" she skittered in on spindly legs.

"Crap!" I stumbled back over a rock.

" **Heartbeat Fuzz!"**

The ground shook and split open throwing the girl off balance and causing her to miss me.

"Get up!" Jirou grabbed me.

"Hmph." I jumped back.

"HRAA!"

"What the hell!" Jirou pulled me to the side "It's another one!"

I strained my eyes to see for a moment and sure enough there were two scorpion people, one male and one female.

"Ugh." I groaned relaxing my eyes "So any ideas?"

"I was gonna ask you that." Jirou groaned "Get back!"

Jirou and I retreated a few steps to avoid two stingers that tried to impale us.

"We need to do something." She said.

" **Chain Cane!"**

I flicked my wrist and sent out my electric cane to try and shock them but they crossed me up and I just hit the ground. The two then burrowed under the ground to stalk us.

"Jirou blast them with all you've got!" I warned "Don't hold back."

"Fine." She pulled in her amp "But don't blame me if you go deaf too!"

" **Earphone Jack: Reverb!"**

"TSK!" I groaned as the air and ground rattled from Jirou's shockwave of sound and the two scorpions remerged, the both grabbed their ears.

 _Animals are a little sensitive to sound, guess Scorpions are too._

I flicked my goggles open and stared them down freezing them in place with my eyes.

"Get ready." I told Jirou as we stood before the two "We have to tag them as soon as I let my powers fade."

"Got it." She nodded "I'm ready."

"Go!" I blinked and broke the bind quickly tagging the male scorpion while Jirou eliminated the female.

"One down." I looked at her.

"One to go." She nodded "How you holding up."

"Good all things considered." I nodded "It's certainly not as easy as it used to be but I feel like I'm getting used to this a bit."

"That's what I like to hear." She said "Come on let's find someone else to take down."

Jirou and I moved to a different zone while attempting to avoid combat.

"HMPH!" Momo suddenly jumped right in front of us "Stop."

"What's up?" I looked past and just saw a sheet of blurry blue "A water zone?"

"The water's infested with fish quirks." She groaned "I can't get a single one to the surface."

"I've got a pretty good idea, can you get us close Momo?" I asked.

"Sure." She made a shield with her arm "How close?

"The water." I said "Just get me to the water and I think I'll be able to get them."

"Right!" she charged forward.

"Not so fast!" Jirou complained pulling me along.

Someone shot a water cannon at us but Momo's shield kept it back.

"Here we go!" I clicked my cane and stabbed the water **"Shock!"**

A jolt of sharp electricity zapped the small pond and stunned everyone in it.

"Nice Do!" Jirou said pulled some of them to the shore where we tagged them.

"Pass!" the targets on us suddenly clicked off "Please report to the testing center for additional instructions and avoid additional combat."

"We passed!" Jirou hugged me.

"HAHA!" Momo joined her "See you can do it!"

"Yeah." I smiled "I guess I'm not as out of touch as I thought."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick Up Point- Chapter 108**

 **Till Next Time!**


	32. Chapter 32: License Exam Interlude

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

"Let's sit." Jirou said as we walked into the rest area "This one is free."

"Sure." I nodded taking a seat with her and Momo.

"Hopefully that's it." Yaoyorozu sighed "I don't think I can handle anything much more intense."

"We'll be fine." I smiled leaning on my cane "All we can do it wait for the others to pass now."

"How you holding up?" Jirou asked.

"Pretty good, feeling kinda confident after that." I nodded "I was able to hold my own but I still have a long ways to go to keep up with the others."

"Oh, it looks like more people from our class passed." I saw Momo waving towards the door.

"Looks like Kaminari managed to pass." Jirou told me.

"That's good." I said "But still no Mina, or Hagakure either."

"Yeah." She hummed "Those two better not fail we're all supposed to pass together."

"Don't worry have some trust in them." I smiled "Mina can hold her own and Hagakure is a sleeper for sure."

"You're confident in everyone." Momo laughed.

"Well not everyone." I shrugged "But I know you girls and I know you guys will pull through when you need her."

"You're such a loser." Jirou mumbled playfully elbowing my side.

"And besides if she hears you two passed and she didn't Mina will flip." I joked.

The speaker clicked on and said that another group of eight passed and now only ten spots remained.

"None of those that just passed were from our class." Jirou said.

"The chances are getting slim." I bit the back of my hand "Hurry up you guys."

I said there with a bit of nervousness in my body, my knee shaking as I leaned my chin on my cane, the amount of spots left rapidly dropped and all I could hope was that the rest of my class took those spots.

"I passed!"

I was suddenly tackled in a tight hug.

"Me too!" another person grabbed me and kissed my cheek.

"Good job." I patted Mina and Hagakure's heads "I knew you could do it, never had even a hint of worry."

"Seems like everyone passed." Yaoyorozu said "Good no one will get left behind."

"Still is the exam over?" Jirou asked.

"There's no way an exam for something as majorly important as a Hero Licenses could be that easy." I said "We've gotta have more coming."

"Attention would the 100 of you who passed please take a look at the screen."

I heard a lot of loud banging and crashing, I couldn't quite make out a good shape on the screen but something was going on.

"The exam field just blew up!" Mina yelped.

"I guess we're not done." Hagakure sighed "Time for more work."

"This is now the stage for the next and last part of your exam, a disaster rescue." The administrator explained.

"They want us to save people." Momo said.

"Okay, I don't think that'll be too hard." Jirou said "But are we still competing with the others or is this just meant to be as helpful as possible."

"Just prove you can be a hero." I said "Helping people has to trump egos, so we'll work together as best we can to help the most people."

 _Still this isn't easy for me. I'm worried I won't be able to help much…no I can't think like that I have to stay positive and keep moving forward, I can't get bogged down by fear and loathing._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick Up Point- Chapter 109**

 **Just a small chapter to celebrate the start of the Anime's second season.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	33. Chapter 33: License Exam Final

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

"So they want us to rescue people." Mina nodded "Okay!"

"We've done an exercise like this in class before." Toru pointed out.

"This won't be as simple as that was." Yaoyorozu said "They'll really be testing us."

"These are all people trained to be victims so do your best to help them." The administrator explained.

"You can have a job like that?" Kaminari wondered.

"Not the time to be thinking that." I sighed.

"Let's do our best." I adjusted my goggles.

The walls of the waiting room opened up like a shutter to let us out.

"Your task is to save everyone you can." The Administrator said.

"Let's go." I ran off.

"Right!" Mina jumped after me.

 _I can't afford to hold everyone back, I'll need to do the best I can._

"Nothing said this exam was individual so we should stick together." I told the others.

"It's a little late half them ran off." Jirou laughed.

"No one ever thinks around here, they're all so hard headed." I sighed a bit.

"I found one!" Momo yelled.

Yaoyorozu was over near a collapsed building pointing to a person under the rubble.

"We'll have to get them out." I noted.

"I can make it float." Uraraka said.

"Wait." Momo stopped her.

"If you make it float and it is unstable then the whole thing would collapse on them." I said "We either need to reinforce the wall first, or I'll turn him to stone while you move it that way if it does fall he won't get hurt, but we'll have to dig him out before I blink."

"The first option I safer." Momo nodded "I'll make a beam and then we can have Sero tape it in place while Uraraka moves the rubble.

"Sounds like a plan, you heard her let's not waste more time." I said walking off "Momo I'll leave this to you, I'm gonna try and help organize this thing."

"Right." She nodded "I'll keep in touch."

 _Everyone is rushing, not just our school but the others too, we'll have to group up and work together to save the most people._

"Hmm." I sat near some rubble "This place seems good…Aoyama I need a beam signal."

"Sure." He blasted the air.

"Alright listen!" I looked at the crowd "No one needs to rush things unnecessarily, we'll work together and help the most people, first order of business, we'll use this area as our HQ, if you need help saving someone get some backup form here, that area that used to be the waiting room over there is the cleanest so we'll put the injured there, anyone with Quirks that can help ease pain or such should hang around there, you'll be more useful there stabilizing people than in the field getting in the others way."

 _What we need right now is a leader._

I grabbed a chair out of the rubble and took a seat "Now let's get to work."

"Why should we listen to you!"

"Yeah UA thinking their superior as always and declaring themselves in charge."

 _I can't lose these people right now._

"Someone's gotta do it." I leaned my chin on my cane "and since I'm held back by my disability this is the best place for me."

"Taking charge." The man in the fur said.

"We fought before but we can put that behind us…can I count on your school's support?" I asked.

"Shiketsu High, we are taking orders from here, that's final." He said.

"Thanks." I nodded.

"Nagamasa Moura." He shook me hand.

"Doryu Aizawa." I shook back.

"Here this is a rough map." Someone set up a table "We have higher concentrations here, here and here."

"Hmm…" I grazed my hand over it "Okay, this is where most of the building rubble was, strength quirks should go here. Has anyone checked the water yet?"

"I'm not sure."

"Tsuyu." I looked back "Can you take a dive team?"

"Sure." She croaked.

"Good okay we can do this." I nodded "Does anyone here had Telepathy? It will make communicating with the field teams much easier."

"I do!" a girl walked up.

From my position at the basecamp I did my best to supervise the operation, it was something I had never really done before but…I found it enjoyable to have a larger view.

 ***BOOM***

"Crap what was that?!" I yelled "Someone talk to me!"

"Second explosion."

"That better not have been you Bakugou!" I said as the Telepathy girl beamed me out.

"YOU DAMN BLIND RAT I'LL-!"

"It's another act of terrorism." Midoriya cut him off "We're getting attacked by Gang Orca."

"Okay no one panic." I said "Anyone rescuing people keep doing that, the ones with more battle fit quirks get to the explosion and try and deal with the attackers."

I stood up.

"Dodo?" Mina asked.

"I'm going to back up Midoriya." I said "Momo I'll leave you in charge."

"…I."

"You can handle this." I smiled climbing over some rubble "I know you can."

"Hmm…" she nodded "I won't let you down."

I climbed up a little higher and got a view of the battlefield, things were already getting messy and I wasn't going to let more people get in the way of our work.

I lashed my cane out and zapped a few of the grunt like guys before seeing that Gang Orca was still rushing around.

 _Can't anyone around here listen for once? I figured Bakugou and Todoroki would have this guy dealt with by now._

I flipped my goggles up and glared **"Thousand Yard Stare!"**

I stared straight on at Gang Orca and looked him in the eye but he didn't petrify.

"Impossible!" I gasped "I'm looking right at him!"

 _Only Uncle Shouta and the Nemu have ever been immune to my eyes_

"Orcas have fake eyes." Kouda explained "You'll have to look lower, it's not the white part but a smaller hole under it."

"That animal speaking power of yours is useful in more ways than you'd think." I said looking down "Damn, he turned to the side I can't get a look at both eyes from this angle."

I snapped my goggles down and rubbed my eyes "Straining them to see is more exhausting than I thought."

I suddenly felt the air pop and I was blasted back, my whole body ringing out like fuzzy.

 _Great now my vision is even worse…_

I struggled to stand on my now jelly like legs.

"The direction Gang Orca blasted me, he's moving towards the place we put the injured people." I groaned "RAAH!"

I shocked my own leg with my cane "There pins and needles gone, I gotta slow that whale down."

"HHMM!" I flexed my eyes "now!"

" **Thousand Yard Stare!"**

I locked my eyes with him from the front to lock him in place.

"I can't hold him long someone's gotta make sure he stays put!" I yelled "And it's gotta be now!"

Todoroki and the guy with the annoying attitude from outside swept up into a flaming tornado to entrap Orca.

"Ha!" I closed my eyes to release the stone seal.

"RAH!" another sonic blast rang out and blasted the fire away.

"He's gonna break free!" I yelled getting ready to use my eyes again.

 _They're already starting to sting if I keep this up too much I'll screw myself up even more._

"HMPH!" Midoriya jumped passed.

"We've got him." I nodded.

"All victims have been rescued, that concludes this exam."

"Heh, we didn't even end up taking the villain down before the end." I tapped my cane on the ground "Still…we didn't better than I figured given how we started so broken up."

* * *

 **Later**

"I wonder how we did?" Toru hummed as we stood around waiting for the results.

"Times like this are the worst." Jirou shivered.

"We did our best so that's what we'll hope on." Momo smiled.

"I think you girls did great." I laughed "I just hope I didn't hold you back."

"Hold us back, you were awesome!" Mina hugged me "Taking charge like that, you were super cool!"

"If you say so." I sighed.

"Right so hello everybody." The sleepy guy who administered the test tapped the mic "I'm going to show the results now, just one thing first in terms of how we evaluated you, Between the members of the hero public safety commission and our colleges from HUC, we used a point deduction system to evaluate your performance. In short it was the quality and nature during the various crisis that determined your result. The names of those who passed will be displayed in alphabetical order. Now then, please review the results."

The board clicked on and dozens of names were displayed.

"That's a lot of names." Mina hummed "AH but I'm there!"

"Congrats." I smiled.

"Me too!" Momo gasped.

"Phew my names there." Jirou sighed.

"YAY!" Toru jumped up "I did it."

"I hate to rain on your parade girls." I sighed "But can one of you check if I'm there? I kinda can't see the board."

"Let's see." Mina hummed "Aizawa…Aizawa…YES!"

Mina grabbed me "Right there! Thirds from the top! Aizawa Doryu!"

"You passed!" Toru jumped on my back, surprising me.

"We all made it." Jirou let out a breath.

"Not all of us did though." Momo pointed "Todoroki isn't on the list…neither is Bakugou."

"How did Todoroki fail?!" Mina yelled.

"I'm sure he knows why." I told her "It's his business yeah?"

 _Still for me to pass and capable people like Bakugou and Todoroki to fail…is that okay?_

We were each given a scorecard to explain where and how we lost points so we could improve in the future, 50 was passing.

"It says you got a 72." Jirou read to me "Although naturally hindered you asserted yourself to the best of your abilities, although you lost points for making a few poor calls about sending out certain people, including going to a fight yourself. It says here to remember a leader should keep to the backlines sometimes for if he falls then the whole system collapses."

"All good points to work on." I said "Although I'm not really one for hanging at the back of the back, even with this I like to be in the field."

"Well not all leaders are base dwellers, some like to be in the thick of it with their troops." Yaoyorozu explained "Perhaps that's what kind of leader you are."

"Say what score did you get Momo?" Mina asked.

"94." She smiled.

"An A-!" the other girls yelled.

"Oh here's your license Do." Jirou handed me a card "Hero Name: The Shade, nifty."

"I guess." I looked at the blurry card in my hand "I guess…I can't give up yet, I can do it after all."

"Come on let's go home." Mina stretched "I'm exhausted."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick Up Point- Chapter 115**

 **Till Next Time!**


	34. Chapter 34: Lounge

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

I was laying on the couch down in the common room, just lying there relaxing with nothing special planned, I was too vision impaired to read and learning braille was slow as hell.

"Hey Do." Jirou sat near my midsection "What's up?"

"Nothing, just relaxing." I sighed a bit "Kinda bored."

"Hmm." She suddenly laid on top of me, resting her head on my chest "Well I'll keep you company."

"I'd like that." I said putting an arm around her back.

Jirou was thin, I always knew that but something about having her so close and not being able to really see made it so much more obvious. I had never really been this close with any of the girls, I mean we had kissed and hugged and stuff…but never just laid together so calmly like this.

"Something wrong?" Jirou asked a bit "Is this…uncomfortable?"

"No, it's fine, I like it." I smiled "It feels…good."

"Hmm…" she leaned her head down "Oh I know, here."

Jirou rustled around for a bit before plugging in her phone and handing me a headphone "Listen to this."

A song came on through, it sounded like a club song that was heavily mixed with beats and stutters, it was certainly a dance track.

"O-oooooooooo AAAAE-A-A-I-A-U- JO-oooooooooooo AAE-O-A-A-U-U-A- E-eee-ee-eee AAAAE-A-E-I-E-A- JO-ooo-oo-oo-oo EEEEO-A-AAA-AAAA"

"It's very catchy." I smiled "Did you make this?"

"You could tell?" she said, I could tell she was blushing a bit.

"It's very…you." I laughed "It started a little quieter but the beat really picks up once you get to know it a bit."

"I'm glad you like it." She smiled.

"I love all your music." I said kissing her softly "Just like I love you."

"HMM." She squeaked a bit.

"Dodo~" I heard Mina whined "What are you doing?"

"Relaxing." Jirou told her.

"Why not with me." She laid on top of me with Jirou.

"Ugh." I grunted a bit "Kinda…heavy."

"Are you calling me fat? How could you!" Mina pouted.

"That's not what I said." I sighed.

"Party on Doryu!" Hagakure jumped on the pile.

"GAH!" I groaned.

"You three." Momo sighed "You're gonna crush him at this rate."

"Hahaha." I laughed and pulled an arm out "you know, I don't mind."

I tugged Momo down, the busty girl involuntarily joining the pile.

"AH!" she gasped a bit.

"Join the fun." I laughed.

 _Okay but seriously though this is kinda painful having four girls on top of you._

"I hate you." Kaminari walked by.

"Just die you scummy Devil!" Mineta added.

"They're just jealous." Mina hugged me tight.

"Blame yourselves that you can't get a girlfriend." Jirou teased them.

"Be nice." I rolled my eyes and sat up to face the four.

I went down the line real quick and gave them each a kiss on the forehead.

"Why'd I get kissed last." Mina huffed.

"You're so needy." I laughed rubbing her head.

"It's because you spoil her like that." Yaoyorozu explained standing up off the couch.

"Sounds to me like Momo is the one who's jealous." Toru giggled.

"I-I am not!" she gasped "As far as I'm concerned Doryu's a big boy, he can do whatever he wants."

"Nice to see the A+ Student is willing to share with us commoners." Jirou joked.

"Okay that's enough." I said standing up and picking up my cane "Why don't we go eat lunch?"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Just a little Fluff update today, if you have any little fun slice of life stuff you want to see Doryu and the girls in let me know, I'm always looking for filler ideas.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	35. Chapter 35: The Girls' Rooms

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

Today was another casual day, since I had sat out our last room tour today I was taking the day to check out the girls rooms, they had seen my room and already cleaned it for me saying I was messy, but today was a chance for me to spend a little bit of time with each of them. Most of the time we all hang out as a group, so it's nice to just get some one on one time with them every once in a while and seeing as if I tried to take four different girls out on four individual dates all the time I'd be broke, spending time in the dorm is easiest for everybody.

"Hey Do." Jirou opened the door "Come on in."

I carefully walked into Jirou's room, making sure not to bump into anything, even with my poor vision I could see that there was a checkerboard pattern on the walls as well as a plethora of instruments around.

"So, what'd you think?" she asked "As you can see I've gotten set up…oh."

"It's fine." I smiled "But I can tell you've really made this place your own."

"Glad you like it." She held my hand.

"Still all these instruments, are you sure you're not disturbing the other girls?"

"Sound proof walls." She knocked jokingly on the wall "And no one's complained so I'm sure it's fine."

"Okay, just try not to make trouble for them." I said.

"Here." Jirou pulled me over to a bench "Sit."

"Sure."

I sat down and Jirou took the seat next to me, I saw her place her hands forward and then heard the tunes of a keyboard.

"Hmm." She hummed a bit as she played "You and I…"

Jirou hummed some soft love melody under her breath as her fingers glided across the keys.

"Did you write that?" I asked.

"Nah, my dad did." She laughed a bit "My Mom shared it with me, apparently, he wrote it for her when they were dating."

"That's sweet." I smiled.

"I guess, my folks are weird like that." She shrugged.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know, sometimes I wonder if I should have just skipped the hero thing and been a musician like my Dad." She sighed "I know they'll support me no matter what, but after everything that's happened I'm sure they'd prefer I take up a safer line of work."

"I wouldn't want you to be anything else." I said "If you hadn't wanted to be a hero we might never have met."

"Do…" she leaned her head on my shoulder.

Jirou and I talked for a little longer before I had to go.

"I'll catch you later at dinner." She kissed me "See you later."

I headed to the next room on the schedule, Mina's Room.

"Dodo!" she cheered hugging me and yanking me into the room.

Mina's room had a very wild design, even with my bad eyes I could see the drastically clashing patterns she had mixed, some stripes but also hearts and polka dots not to mention lightning bolts.

"It's seems very…you." I sighed.

"Do you think so?" she flopped on her bed "I kinda packed last minute so I was worried I may have forgotten some stuff."

"I think you've got enough." I said sitting next to her.

"I'm glad you liked it." She hugged me.

Mina leaned into me, just happy to spend time with me.

"I've got you all to myself." She smiled "No Jirou, no Hagakure, no Momo, nobody but us." She smiled.

"You're really clingy you know." I laughed.

"Oh…do you not like that?" she frowned.

"No, I think it's charming." I smiled kissing her cheek "You're different than the others."

"I guess, I just know what I like I guess." She smiled kissing me back.

After Mina the next girl on the list was Hagakure.

"Hey Doryu." Hagakure welcomed me.

I took a second to asses her room, it was very cutesy lots of bright pastels and stuffed animals, it was very much a room for Toru.

"With your eyes like they are now I guess that makes me a little more like the other girls." She said as we talked "You can't see all of their faces either."

"You really care what other people think don't you." I sighed "You don't have to Toru."

"I guess I can't help it." She laughed "When no one can see you, you can't help but wonder about how other people have it."

"Toru." I placed a hand on her face "I wouldn't care if I could see you or not, I like you for you, for all I know under that invisiable power you could be ugly or gorgeous, I don't care. Besides the feeling I get of your face when I place my hand on it…I know you're a total cutie."

"You really are a nice guy, you always know just what to say." She smiled placing a hand on top of mine "Most times people talk about me like I'm not there, they can't see how I react without my face so they just say things knowing I might not speak up."

"Toru…"

"But you never do that." She hugged me "And that's why I love you."

Toru kissed me softly.

After spending a little more time with Toru, I headed to see Yaoyorozu, the girl's room very fancy and upscale, with a huge canopy bed.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked "Or a pillow, are you comfortable?"

"Relax Momo." I sighed "You don't have to try so hard with me, just be yourself."

"Sorry." She sighed sitting at a little table with me "I've just…never really had a boyfriend before so I'm just nervous."

"It's fine." I laughed "I think it's kinda cute when you get like this. Frankly compared to the other three you're the normal one, you give me space, you don't cling to me, spending time with someone less bold is refreshing."

"W-What?!" she gasped "I can be bold too! I just…those three…"

"Momo?"

"I know you and I only started having this kind of relationship recently, and you've been with the other girls longer." She frowned "But it just feels like I can't keep up with them."

"Momo I…"

She smiled before leaning over and kissing me a bit "See…bold."

"Hmph." I laughed "Don't worry Momo, I love all you girls the same, you don't have to compare yourself to others remember, just be yourself."

"I know, you taught me that, it's one of the reasons I fell for you like this." She held my hand "Thank you Doryu."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Still looking for Slice of Life ideas, leave some suggestions.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	36. Chapter 36: Sick

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **NO POV**

"ACHOO!" Doryu sniffled a bit and wiped his nose.

"Man you look like crap." Jirou said "which is hard for you since you pretty much always look good."

"I think I'm sick." he said.

"Did someone say sick!" Toru ran in dressed in a pure white nurse uniform "Fear not nurse Toru is on the case!"

"Why do you own that outfit?!" Jirou yelled

"Oh no reason." the invisible girl giggled.

"What's wrong Dodo?" Mina asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm pretty sure it's just a cold." He laughed "The concerns appreciated but I think I just need some rest."

"Okay." Mina frowned "Well just call if you need something."

The girls shuffled out of the tiny dorm room leaving Doryu to sleep.

"We need to do something to make Dodo feel better!" Mina cheered "But what do you do, I've never healed a cold before."

"I think it's hot foods or something." Jirou wondered.

"No I think it's cold for a cold right?" Hagakure corrected.

"I think you're both wrong." Mina sighed.

"Ugh." Momo rolled her eyes "I'll make something for him, you three just…leave him alone."

"Hey why do we have to leave him alone?" Mina pouted.

"Because you'll too clingy and will end up catching his cold." She pointed at Mina

"You're too loud and will make it hard for him to rest." She pointed at Jirou.

"And a girl cosplaying as a nurse will just be in the way." She pointed at Toru.

"Hmph." All three girls huffed.

"So why does the A+ girlfriend think she has to do it all herself huh?" Jirou tapped her foot "You're just trying to make the rest of us look bad!"

"Yeah!" Mina yelled "You just wanna cure Dodo so he'll be so thankful."

"I-I am not!" Yaoyorozu blushed.

"Ha!" Hagakure pointed "You were."

"Hmph." Momo looked off "So what…"

The four girls started arguing about who should be taking care of Doryu, yelling about how each of them would be the perfect nurse.

"Unlike you three I actually know how to care for someone." Momo said "I won't get in the way."

"What Dodo needs is some affection and kindness." Mina said "Not some stuffy girl doing things just by the book."

"Oh and you'll make him feel so good when you try and snuggle with him while he's resting?" Jirou scoffed "You're just gonna make him feel worse! I'll go in and put some music on for him, they say listening to it can make your body relax and get better."

"And you yelling and playing your music won't help him at all it'll just make him agitated." Toru huffed "What he needs is a good nurse like me"

"You're Cosplay doesn't count!" the other three yelled.

"HEY!" the door was suddenly thrown open and a slightly sickly Doryu stood there looking aggravated "I told you I'm trying to sleep, could your girls please…Shut up!"

He slammed the door closed.

"Oh crap…" Jirou groaned.

"I think we made him made." Toru frowned.

"Doryu never yells like that." Momo frowned.

"Way to go you three." Mina rolled her eyes.

"Hey don't blame this on us!" Jirou yelled.

"You were being just as loud!" Mina snapped.

"Me being loud you're the one screaming!" Jirou got in Mina's face.

"Hey Dodo which one of us was being loud?" Mina banged on the door.

"ENOUGH!" Momo yelled "We're all being ridiculous! Doryu asked us to let him rest and arguing with each other in the hall prevents that. Now then, we're all going to the lobby, we will stay there, leave Doryu alone and check on him later as a group, that way no one feels left out."

"Oh let's make him soup too!" Toru cheered.

"I guess we should." Jirou sighed "Sorry I got loud."

"We were all a little too concerned." Mina smiled "It's alright."

"Frankly I'm shocked we don't argue more." Hagakure laughed.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Leave suggestions for Filler Chapters if you have any, the idea of the girls trying to help a sick Doryu was suggested by a reader.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	37. Chapter 37: 2-B

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

I tapped my way along towards the dumpster, Midoriya and Bakugou were supposed to be doing all the chores as punishment but since I had been sick I was throwing out my own trash so that we could avoid any potential spreading, last thing we needed was everyone in the class catching my cold.

"Oh." I looked up when I saw that there were two other people there "Hello."

"Doryu." I heard a voice I recognized as Kendo's.

"Fancy meeting you here." I laughed tossing my trash in "How have you been?"

"I'm good…how are you?" she asked.

"I'm doing well." I smiled "Getting better every day, what happened was a big change but I think I can learn to live like this."

"Good." I saw her half smile "I'm glad you're not upset."

"Why would I be, it was an accident." I told her before looking over "Umm, if you don't mind me asking who's here with you."

"Oh hello." Her friend waved.

"My bad." Kendo said "This is my classmate Pony Tsunotori, she's from America."

"Hi." The girl waved "Nice to finally meet you, Kendo has said much about you."

"Has she now?" I said "What has she said about me?"

"T-That's not important!" Kendo yelled.

"She said you are very handsome boy, very nice." Pony nodded.

"Shut up!" Kendo grabbed her friend with her large hands.

"Oh sorry." The girl covered her mouth "But Kendo was right, Doryu is very handsome."

"Thanks." I smiled "Don't let certain people hear you say that though or they'll get very angry."

"Huh?" she tilted her head.

"Trust me you seem nice it's for your own good." I smiled "That and I can't handle another girl right now."

"Oh I see, this is that harem thing Kendo always talks about, it's like your right out of one of my Anime!" She gleamed "A real dream boy!"

"Umm, she." I laughed.

"Okay you've been watching too much TV." Kendo sighed covering Pony's mouth with her thumb "We better be getting back to our dorm I'm sure we'll see you again soon Doryu, do you need any help getting back?"

"No I know the way back, not to mention it's good for me to work out getting around alone." I smiled "it was nice to see you girls hopefully we can see each other again soon."

"Sure." Kendo laughed "Sides I think she's pretty eager to see more of you, I thought you power was to turn people to stone, not charm every girl you meet."

"Oh does that mean I've charmed you?" I smiled.

"Cool it Tiger." She laughed walking off "See you later."

I headed back to my dorm, the usual group waiting by the door for me like puppies left home alone, sometimes it's annoying but it's also kinda cute that they care so much.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **As always looking for more filler ideas feel free to suggest stuff. This one was based on someone's idea that Pony get in on the action, not sure if she'll stick around more but the door is always open for more girls.  
**

 **Decided to do a quick chapter since the manga was off this week.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	38. Chapter 38: Doryu Needs a Break

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

"Doryu!"

"Hey Do!"

"Dodo!"

"Doryu do you have a second."

"One at a time." I laughed a bit as all four girls approached me separately but at the same time

"Mina?"

"Let's go Dancing, there's a contest and we can win stuff!"

"Okay Jirou?"

"I got concert tickets we should go."

"Tooru?"

"There's a new café opening up and I thought it'd be fun if we went."

"And lastly Momo?"

"There's a book signing I was going to and thought you might like to join me."

"Okay and when are all these thing?" I asked.

"Friday night." They all said.

"Wait…" Mina paused.

"This Friday?" Jirou added.

"Yes?" Tooru nodded.

"Oh dear." Momo frowned.

"I asked first!" Tooru raised her hand.

"Well I said what mine was first!" Mina yelled.

"Well he can go to your things any time mine only happens once." Momo told them.

"He doesn't need to go to some book signing with you." Jirou told her "Especially when I doubt he even knows the author."

As was seemingly becoming the norm with these four they started arguing over how to treat the situation each feeling they should get first dibs on me.

"Um, I'm right here you know." I sighed.

"That's right we'll just let Dodo decide." Mina smiled before hugging me, making sure to push herself against my arm "I know you'll make the right choice."

"Hey no massaging the witness." Momo told her before hugging my other arm "Don't let her tempt you Doryu."

"Oh you mean like you're doing right now." Jirou said flatly.

"I-I am not!" Yaoyorozu mumbled.

"If ya got it flaunt it." Hagakure laughed "Jirou's just jealous because she can't use her body to tempt Doryu."

"HEY!" The sound girl yelled.

I just sighed a bit, all of them arguing over me more and more. It was getting frustrating as of late, it seemed like they were treating me like more of a possession they shared then a boyfriend they had.

"Alright listen up." I looked up at them with a bit of frustration "I think the best thing…is none of them."

"WHAT?!" they all gasped.

"It's the last Friday till school starts up again and if constantly wanting to go out with me means you four always fighting, I don't want to go with anyone." I told them.

"But-!"

"No buts." I walked off "Perhaps a few days apart will be good for us okay?"

The four all sighed as I walked off.

"Turning down four dates…I really hate you." Kaminari walked by me.

"I don't need your commentary." I laughed.

"You're lucky you've got girls chomping at the bit for you and you turn them down." He laughed "You're gonna make other guys jealous."

"As if I care if you're jealous or not." I told him "If you weren't a total creep you might actually get a girl once in a while."

"Hey!"

"I'm gonna go for a quick walk and clear my head." I told him opening the door.

"Alright see ya."

I tapped my way around the campus for a bit, making my way out to a small plaza and sitting on a bench alone with my thoughts. I liked the girls I really did but sometimes it gets frustrating when they take me for granted and just assume I'm in the mood to go out, I just want them to get along. I knew a weird relationship like this would be complicated but this was more than even I expected.

"Hey, Hey, Hey." I felt someone shake me "You ain't dead are you."

"Hmm, no sorry just thinking." I looked up.

I couldn't make out the face of the person who was speaking to me but the voice and hands that had touched me sounded and felt female in nature.

"Oh that's good, it would've been super awkward if you were dead." She laughed.

I couldn't make out a face but her blurry image had a lot of, blue on it.

"Hey you're that blind kid I've heard about." She suddenly sat next to me "Hey so like what's it like being blind, is it fun?"

"Not really." I laughed at her inquisitive tone "And I'm not fully blind my eyesight is just very poor. If you wanted an example I'd say squint really hard but try and keep your eyes open."

"HMM!" she made a funny noise that I took to mean she was trying it.

"I guess you've got it, see how blurry things are and how dark the periphery is, that's my every day now." I told her.

"Wow, sounds super tough you're really cool to be able to live like this." She giggled.

"Thank you I guess." I smiled "You're the first person to be so interested in my disability."

"Am I?" she tilted her head "I just think it's interesting is all. Hey you're in class 1-A right?"

"Yes, how'd you know that?" I asked.

"You're a teachers nephew and quite popular, lots of girls in all grades are talking about you." She giggled "And seeing you up close I kinda get it a bit, you're certainly a cute guy."

"Haa…" I sighed a bit "I get that a lot."

"Hehehe." She giggled some more "Well I'm sure I'll see you around cutie pie."

She started to walk off.

"Wait?" I looked up "Who are you."

I heard her snicker a bit "Me? I'm Nejire Hado, but you can just call me Nejire-chan."

"Right." I said as she walked off silently.

* * *

 **NO POV**

"What an interesting boy." Nejire snickered a bit "Shame he's tied up with those four first year brats…"

"Perhaps he needs to learn to joys of an older girl?" She smiled a bit "After all he shouldn't cute guys date cute girls like me…not lame-o's like them."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.  
**

 **Originally I wasn't a big fan of Nejire when she first showed up in the manga (I still liked her more than the two guys in the Big 3 though). But she's slowly grown on me due to some cute fanart I saw on r/BokuNoHeroAcademia so I wanted to bring her into the story. I thought it would be interesting to experiment with her being a bit of a pseudo-antagonist when it comes to the relationships and have her be power playing to push the first year girls away so she can make moves on Doryu.**

 **But more of that when we get to her formal Manga introduction soon.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	39. Chapter 39: Internship

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

"I'm sorry if we upset you Dodo." Mina said playfully holding my arm as we walked to class for the first time after summer break.

"It's fine." I playfully poked her nose "It's healthy for people to sometimes spend a little time apart, whether they love each other or not, it's like candy, too much of a good thing makes you grow sick of it."

"You'd grow sick of me?" she pouted.

"It's just a metaphor." I sighed a bit.

"This is gonna be the first time you go back to class for real since your accident, are you sure you'll be okay?" she asked me.

"I'll be fine, I've gotten used to this." I fixed my glasses "Trust me, now you head to class I'm running to drop something off at the teachers office really quick."

"You got it." She kissed my cheek and skipped off.

I swung by the teachers' lounge to drop off a form for something and then got going to class.

"Oh it's the blind mouse." I heard a voice.

"Oh it's you, that girl who made my costume cane, Hatsume right?" I asked "It worked like a charm thank you very much."

"Of course, it worked I'm the one who made it." She laughed "Thankfully it didn't accidentally zap you."

"Wait what?!"

"Oh nothing." She laughed "I was looking for you anyway my blind lab rat."

"I don't think that's a polite thing to call someone." I sighed.

"Whatever, the other costume changes you asked for got done." She told me "You know some of that stuff wasn't easy to find, that scarf Eraserhead has is special but I duplicated some similar carbon fiber cloth."

"Great." I nodded.

"Well that's all I got to say, see ya later Harem Hero." She slapped my back playfully and ran off.

"Oh please tell me that's not what people are calling me?" I sighed heading back to my class room.

"Hello" I saw someone wave at me.

"Hmm, yes hello." I nodded at someone I was about 90% sure was Poni.

"Welcome back to school." She shook my hand.

"Welcome back to you too." I laughed a bit "You seem eager today."

"I'm just excited to learn again." She smiled "I heard that our classes might be doing some training classes together, won't that be fun? Maybe we'd get to be on the same team."

"Maybe." I smiled at her "I bet that would be fun."

"Yes the great team of Poni and Doryu tag-teaming the competition, girls falling to the floor in defeat." She cheered.

"You need to learn speak better." I sighed "Who taught you sayings like that?"

"Hmm, Monoma." She nodded sharply.

"Well Uhh, tag-teaming isn't really a phrase you should throw around like that." I sighed.

"Oh, sorry." She frowned "I still don't really know Japanese all that well, it's not easy to learn."

"I'm sure you'll get it, if you want help just ask." I told her "I'm sure there's someone close to you who'd help you out."

"You'd do that for me?!" she gasped.

"Uhh…sure"

 _I was actually referring to Kendou but…_

"Wonderful!" she hugged me "Poni will learn lots of new techniques with Doryu."

"Again not great phrasing." I sighed "Though we should be getting to class."

"Oh right!" she jumped a bit "Can't be late on the first day of the semester!"

Poni trotted off and I just sighed a bit before heading to me classroom. I got back and found my seat open for me the girls waiting for me to return.

"Seems you made it back alright." Jirou leaned over in her chair.

"You didn't get lost, did you?" Hagakure asked.

"I'm here aren't I?" I laughed.

"Yes, this is what caused the last issue we had" Momo told them "There's no need to coddle him at all times you know."

"It's instinctive!" Hagakure huffed "I can't not worry about Doryu."

"Enough yapping." Uncle walked in "Starting today we get back to work, time to keep going and reach your full potential, this semester will be much tougher than the last."

"Hey Dodo." Mina whispered "How much tougher is it gonna be?"

"I don't know why are you asking me?" I hissed.

"There a problem?" Uncle glared.

"No!" we both yelped.

"Excuse me." Tsuyu raised a hand "I was wondering if you could tell us more about those internships they mentioned during the opening ceremony?"

"It seems to be something mostly for upperclassmen." Momo added.

"Oh right, I was gonna wait but I guess it's fine to tell you now." He shrugged "To keep it short they're hero activities done off campus, a more formal version of what you did after the sports festival."

"So it's exactly like a real internship, but for heroes?" I asked.

"Yeah basically." He nodded.

"Wait then what was the point of all the Sports Festival stuff!" Uraraka yelled.

"It does deem to defeat the whole point of getting scouted at the Festival." I hummed.

"It's an opportunity to use the connections you made at the festival, these are managed at your discretion." The Teacher explained "Though if you struggled to make any connections after the sports festival you probably will have a hard time getting an internship. They used to let offices do their own recruiting but it led to too many arguments, fighting and unfair gifts. Normally first years don't have licenses but you do so this opportunity has been afforded to you. I think that about wraps it up, start thinking but don't rush I'll talk about it more some other time."

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

After Midoriya and Bakugou had finally worked off the last of their punishment they came back to class.

"Okay now that we've got everyone back let's talk about internships." Uncle Shouta said "I want you to hear firsthand how these are different than the Field training you did in the past, I got some people to come in and speak to you about it, they made time in their busy schedules to come see you so be nice and listen. These three are some of the top students this school has to offer. I believe they're known as the Big Three."

Three people came in, one with blonde hair, one with black and one with blue.

"I think I've heard of them." Jirou hummed.

"One of them is gorgeous." Kaminari said.

"Try not to let your tongue hit the desk." I laughed.

"Oh how nice of you to keep that pervy guy from leering." A voice said suddenly sitting on my lap "It's so nice to see you again Cutie~"

"CUTIE?!"

"Do…who is this chick." Jirou growled.

"Yeah, and why is she so familiar with you." I heard Hagakure start cracking her knuckles.

"Nejire-chan!" I gasped.

"CHAN?!" I heard Mina flip her desk.

"Okay that's a little extreme." Momo sighed before I felt her giving my direction the death glare "But senpai…it's not very professional and polite of you to sit in a male students lap don't you think…especially when it's not a secret what our relationship with that male is."

"Hehehe." I heard Nejire snicker "But it's so comfy."

 ***WHOOSH***

It was like the girls all burst into flames with anger.

I gulped a bit "I'm gonna die…I'm totally gonna die. Kaminari help."

"Girls are fighting over you." He glared "I hate you."

"Devil." Mineta added.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	40. Chapter 40: Third Years

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

"Everyone calm down." I gulped pushing Nejire off me.

"Hmph." Mina sounded upset "Dodo."

"What are you doing Doryu!" Hagakure whined.

"I don't know what you're doing but knock it off." Uncle walked over "Now let's get back on track, you three introduce yourselves. Start with Amajiki."

He was gesturing to the dark-haired guy on the left. He seemed nervous but I wasn't sure why the rest of the class was a little weirded out by him…then again I couldn't see most of him so maybe he looked scary.

"My minds blank, I wanna go home." He turned around and banged his head on the chalkboard.

"This guys supposed to be a top student?" Ojiro asked.

"He's chicken-hearted even though he's a human, weird right." Nejire giggled "This is Tamaki Amajiki, he's a chicken even though he's a human. I'm Nejire Hado we're here to talk to you about internships and stuff. But hey Shouji right why are you wearing that mask, I thought I was totally up to date with the latest fashion trends."

"Well I-." he started before Nejire just stopped paying attention.

"Oh and you're Todoroki right, why's your face all burnt like that?"

"That's-."

"Hey Ashido those horns are real right, what happens if they break?" Nejire wondered "Oh and Mineta those balls are your hair or something right, how do you get a haircut."

"Stop asking so many probing personal questions." I looked at her "It's not very nice."

"Okay since you asked." She poked my glasses.

"You're all totally irrational." Uncle sighed.

"Don't worry I'll get things back on track, I am the main attraction after all." The blonde kid said "The journey ahead…"

He paused.

"Are we supposed to say something?" Jirou asked me.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"This is where you guys say that the journey is full of difficulties." He told us.

"You need to prompt them more." Nejire told him "After all this class has four rummies in it."

"Why did she say that while looking at us?" Momo groaned a bit.

"Well I can see from your faces you all have no clue what's going on." The boy said "The explanation of the internships was left to the third years so I get that it's all confusing. It seems like my intro fell flat so why don't you all team up and fight me."

"Mirio…" Nejire grumbled a bit "You're taking this too far."

"Hmm?" I looked towards her.

"It's nothing." She turned away "You should be careful though, especially you Twos."

"Twos?" Hagakure asked.

* * *

 **Later**

Everyone got changed into their gym uniform and got ready in one of the area like gymnasiums.

"A long time ago some kid got really frustrated with Togata and quit trying to be a hero, it ended up being a big problem later on." Nejire flicked Mina's horns "Make sure you guys don't get discouraged. I'm sure you'll be fine cutie pie, not sure about your Twos though."

"Why do you keep calling us that?" Jirou asked.

"Twos, you're all two's out of ten on the cute scale." Nejire explained "rather than have just one super cute ten out of ten like me Doryu settled for a bunch of two out of tens to make up the difference."

"I'm not a two!" Mina yelled "I'm at least a seven and a half!"

"You really shouldn't be worry about me, worry about Mirio." Nejire pointed.

"Even though we have the handicap we have experience as well." Tokoyami said.

"You better not be treating us like small fry." Kirishima yelled.

"Come at me when you wish." The blonde said.

"I'll-."

"I'm going first." Midoriya walked up.

"If we have the option to gang up on him we might as well use it." I sparked my cane on the ground "Let's get started!"

"Hmm." Togata just stood there.

"WAH!" Jirou yelped "His clothes came off."

"He's too open." I looked up and saw Midoriya fall through him "He can slip through things?"

"THERE!" Mina sprayed her acid at him.

"I suppose I'll start with the ones near the back." He appeared behind us.

"HM!" I jumped back as he somehow took out every other person on the back line in under five seconds. "The hell is this guy?"

"This is a good opportunity to learn about differences in power." Uncle said "As far as I know including all pros this guy is the closest to becoming the new number one."

 _You're bullshitting me, this highschool student is superior to most pros?_

"Stay back and don't let him get close." I regrouped back with the others and took my sunglasses off "The second I see an opening I'll freeze him in place. He can't possibly be intangible and invincible, look for something we can exploit."

"He'll be aiming for a direct attack." Midoriya added "Look for a moment he becomes tangible."

"He submerged into the ground!"

"HMPH!" I turned around and strained my eyes "I see you that means I win."

I looked him dead in the eye only to get sent careening into the ground..

 _Impossible…how could he not be turned to stone? That means his eyes were intangible and the petrification particles couldn't be absorbed. Just what is this guy?_

"I see it." I listened in as there were sharp noises each time he struck "I know how it works."

I got back up as he finished off the other close ranged people and I just stared at him, and stared and stared until I went in.

"Come on or you'll pass out." I sparked my cane "Take a breath-GAH!"

I got punched on the chin and shot into the ceiling.

 _He can't breathe while intangible because the oxygen won't move to his lungs…but he's so fast he struck while doing a sharp inhale, the issue isn't even the intangibility…it's his speed._

"His quirk is just intangibility, I don't know how he teleported with it though." I sighed.

"If he's under the ground when the quirk is released he gets shot out, kinda like a video game." Nejire smiled.

"Except in video games you get stuck in the wall and take damage, you don't fly across the map!" I groaned.

"That's cheating." Mina pouted.

"How?" I asked "Intangible means that light can't pass his eyes so he's blind, his ear drums can't sense soundwaves, he hands can't touch, he has no senses. We still had the advantage compared to his total lack of senses we just have to admit…he's too strong for us right now."

* * *

 **Later**

 **NO POV**

"HMM!" Nejire hummed to herself as she walked back to her dorm "Oh…meeting me like this how serious of you."

"Stay away from Doryu."

"How'd you hear about that?" Nejire pouted.

"It was the talk of the school how you threw yourself on him in front of everyone."

"It was fun, he's a real cutie you know." Nejire giggled "Even though you're not one of them you're sounding so jealous Kendou, I wonder if you like him too."

"Just back off, and stop bullying my friends." Kendou glared "If you like him just say it, I doubt he'll care about having another girlfriend.

"Fufufu." Nejire giggled a bit as she walked by Kendou "Why should I, it's not like you can stop me, why share your toys when you can keep them away from inexperienced Twos. Accept it know, that boy will fall for me before you know it. Besides…maybe you should take your own advice."

 **Doryu's POV**

"I never wanna see that meanie again." Hagakure hugged me.

"Relax I'm sure she was just messing around." I kissed her cheek "Don't worry so much about other people, they won't change how I feel about you."

"Any ideas about your internship?" Momo asked.

"Nah you guys have any?" Jirou asked.

We all shook our heads.

"Maybe we should look for one we can do together again?" Momo asked me "I'm sure we could ask Miss Uwabami if we could come back."

"You wanna shoot more commercials?" I asked her.

"That's a good point." She sighed.

"Stop trying to hog Dodo to an internship with you." Mina pouted "We can get one together this time."

That started the next argument about who should get to have an internship with me.

"The answer is none of you, he's going to be working under me."

"Mr. Aizawa?!"

"Uncle?" I looked back "Really?"

"It's the best bet, we have similar powers and skills plus I know how to deal with you not seeing, don't bother arguing it's not up for debate." He told me "You four figure your own deal out though."

 _Working in the field with Uncle Shouta…I've always dreamed of doing this._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Thinking of doing some workplace filler as well as fluff with some of the Class B girls.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	41. Chapter 41: 2-B Dorm

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

"So this is Class-B's dorm." I looked up.

I had been summoned by Poni, apparently, she was serious about those Japanese lessons.

"How should I go in?" I wondered "I don't have a keycard for this building."

"Hmm?" the door opened "Oh, hello."

"Uhh Hi." I nodded "Umm is Poni here?"

"Yes…"

"Okay…could you get her?" I asked.

"I'm here!" the girl ran over "Thanks for getting the door Yui."

"Okay." She nodded "What are you doing with this boy?"

"He's going to help me learn more Japanese." She smiled.

"Like a Tutor?" Yui asked.

"Yeah!" Poni nodded "You know Doryu right, he's the one Kendo is friends with."

"Oh so this is him, right." Yui nodded "I see."

"You don't say much do you?" I asked her.

"No…I see no need to, unlike Poni I know when to speak and when not too."

"HEY!" the horse girl pouted.

"It's true." Yui sighed "Do be careful with this one."

"I'll do my best." I laughed heading inside and letting Yui close the door behind me.

I followed Poni inside, their dorm was basically identical to ours just mirrored a bit.

"Hmm." I tapped around a couch.

"YOW!" someone yelped.

"Sorry!" I gasped "I didn't see you…well I don't see much."

I looked up and saw two girls there that were about the same height, one had greenish hair and the other short smoky white hair.

"It's fine just tingled a bit." A girl laughed "Who's your friend Poni?"

"Doryu from Class 1-A." she smiled "Doryu this is Setsuna and Reiko."

"Oh Doryu, Kendo's boy." Setsuna laughed.

"I've been getting that a lot today." I sighed "Where is Kendo?"

"Out training." Reiko said softly "She and TetsuTetsu were working extra hard lately."

"That sounds like them." I nodded.

"Still I bet you're sad she ain't here." Setsuna laughed.

"I think you're reading too much into things." I told her.

"Am I?" she smirked "Well if you're saying the truth maybe I'll slid in and take her spot, I hear you're not shy about having more than one girlfriend."

"Take that up with the others." I told her "It's already a pain managing those four and that's without the trouble Nejire has been stirring up."

"Well I'm just saying, I'm always around." She playfully elbowed me "You two kids have fun, oh and watch your back Poni I hear this guy's got a mean streak."

"I trust Doryu lots." Poni pouted a bit pulling me along.

The two of us went to the quiet room in her dorm and I started helping her study. Poni was actually pretty good at learning this stuff, I realized that all the bad things she'd been saying had been taught to her intentionally.

"You're not bad at this." I smiled "Keep practicing with your dictionary and you'll be fluent in no time."

"Oh good!" she clapped "Do you need help getting back to your dorm?"

"No I can handle it." I smiled "Unless you need more help with something?"

"You've done enough." She said hugging me "Thank you so much! If I ever need help again I'll call right away!"

"Aww, thanks." I patted her head, I figured she'd like that since she was so horse like.

I gathered my things and got ready to head back out, I knew my way back, I passed some of the students on the way out.

"Hello." Ibara nodded.

"Hi." I nodded a bit.

"Doryu…" she turned as I was leaving.

"What's up?"

"Kendo, have you spoken to her about what happened to you?" she asked.

"I did once back when I was in the hospital why?" I asked.

"Ever since the Camp I've noticed Kendo is much more serious, quieter as well." She told me "I'm a little concerned that she may still be upset about what happened."

"I told her it wasn't her fault." I sighed "I'll talk to her about it next time I see her, hopefully she'll snap out of this funk."

"I'd appreciate that." Ibara gave me a smile "You are a good person."

I headed out the door and started to cross the campus, coincidentally I ran across Kendo and TetsuTetsu.

"Oh Doryu." Kendo looked up.

"Hey." Her training partner nodded at me.

"Nice to see you, just left your dorm actually." I said "Kendo, could we speak?"

"Uhh sure, TetsuTetsu you head back, I'll catch up." She told him before walking off to the side by a bench and sitting with me "What's up?"

"How have you been feeling?" I asked.

"Fine why?" she laughed.

"It's just, when I was at your dorm today some people said you haven't quiet been yourself lately." I mentioned.

"They're worried about nothing." She looked off.

"Kendo, I don't blame you." I said "What happened was an accident, simple as that, I chose to do what I did and this is the price I paid for it."

"Yeah you went blind…and I have to live with the guilt of being the reason that happened." She gripped her sweatpants "It's…should have just been me."

"Why do you think that." I ran my hand on her face "His you'd been hit with that acid it would have scared your face, I'd hate for that to have happened."

"Thanks, but I have to live with what happened." She said.

"And so, do I." I tried to talk to her.

"You don't have to live with being the reason the guy you like is blind!" she snapped before covering her mouth.

"Kendo…" I blinked a bit.

"I…ugh." She sighed.

The two of us sat there for a while not speaking.

"Sorry about blowing up like that." Kendo said "Look I know people are concerned but that's just not something I really like talking about you know, I'm sure it's not something you think happily about either."

"Yeah, I try not to think about it much." I told her.

"And that other thing…" she placed her hand on mine "That incident did make me realize something, I'm sick of living with worries and stuff bottled up. Someone said something to me recently that made me understand I need to take chances and take things I want."

"HM!" I gasped a bit as she kissed me quickly "Consider that a thank you…and more."

"Kendo."

"I don't care about the others, if they have you whatever." She smiled "But I'm done just watching, at first I thought we were just friends but after you did what you did, it made me see you in a whole new light. I think I love you Doryu."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	42. Chapter 42: Music Lesson

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

"Hey Do." Jirou opened the door for me.

"You called?" I asked walking into her room.

"Yeah I wanted to show you something." She said taking my hand.

"It's hard to show my anything." I laughed in a self-deprecating way.

"You know what I meant." She smirked walking in front of me "It just showed up this afternoon."

"What is it?" I asked sitting on her bed.

"My new." She turned around with a smile "Guitar."

Jirou was holding some sort of guitar, an acoustic one with a pattern on the front.

"I didn't know you were looking for a new one, you should have said something." I told her.

"This thing was expensive, you weren't going to be buying it for me." She joked.

"Are you saying I'm cheap?" I asked.

"I never said that." She elbowed me playfully "Just that I wouldn't want you spending this much on me, sides the others would get jealous if you only bought me expensive gifts."

She placed her hands on the strings, gripping in and slowly strumming.

"Well…it sounds good." She smiled.

"I'll defer to you on that one." I said "You're a bit more musically inclined than me."

"Yup, have you ever played?" she asked.

"No." I told her "Never really interested me that much."

"Here." She handed me the guitar and sat behind me "Put your hands like this."

Jirou held my hands and guided me like an exoskeleton, she moved my fingers and playfully strummed a cord or two.

"See now you're a real musician." She laughed.

"Thanks, teach." I laughed "What time is it?"

"Quarter after four." She looked at her clock.

"Sorry but I gotta go then." I stood up.

"Where?" she asked.

"Kendou and I have plans." I told her giving her a kiss on the cheek "I'll talk to you later."

* * *

 **Later**

 **NO POV**

"Are they on a date?" Mina whispered.

"That's what it looks like." Hagakure nodded "They're holding hands and laughing a lot."

"I can't believe we're doing this." Yaoyorozu sighed as the other four girls were stalking Doryu and Kendou as they walked around a little fair."

"You wanna keep tabs on our man or not." Mina glared a bit.

"Why would he take up another girl without mentioning it?" Jirou frowned.

"Is he growing bored with us!" Hagakure cried out in agony "First that upperclassman and now this!"

"Keep it down!" Jirou shoved her down "We're trying to be secretive you know."

"You're guys kinda suck at it." Kendou told them "You're not hiding all that well and you make a crap ton of noise."

"WAH!" the four all fell back in surprise.

"Hello girls." Doryu laughed "Having fun?"

"Dodo!" Mina whined "What ae you doing?"

"He's on a date with me." Kendou said hugging his arm.

"Haa…I was gonna tell you guys later." Doryu patted Mina's head "But this was the first date so I figured it'd be best to get it out of the way and make sure Kendou and I really worked together before I threw her to the wolves."

"What's that supposed to mean." Hagakure pouted.

"It means that you four have a tendency to freak out about every little thing when it comes to dating." He smiled at her.

"You're exaggerating." Momo told him.

"You nearly started a fight in the middle of the classroom because of Nejire and now your spying on me." He told them.

"Okay maybe we've gotten a bit clingy." Momo sighed.

"Look don't get so upset with them." Kendou smiled "I guess it's one of the stuggles when you try and share your boyfriend, I'll get used to it."

"Well now that all five of you are hear do you guys want ice cream?" Doryu asked.

"Yes please!" Hagakure cheered.

"Dibs on a split with Dodo!" Mina laughed.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Next Time- Doryu does actual work for once!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	43. Chapter 43: Real Work

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

I tapped my way down the halls of the school building and knocked on a door "You asked to see me."

"Took you look enough!" Hatsume yelled "It's ready!"

"It?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I've come up with another genius baby for you to play with." She smiled "And by play I mean test for me."

The machinist was eager as she cut open a box and got out a large cylindrical device twice the size of a normal person's arm.

"What is it?" I asked as she started to strap it to my left ar.

"I call it the Liquid Object Blaster…or the LOB for short." She laughed "It's a nifty little thing I based on the Hero Backdraft."

"So what does it do and why do I need it?" I asked.

"You need it because I need to test it in a real world situation and you're going out into the field." She said pointing at it "Pay attention this is important."

"You've got three chambers, spin the dial on the palm to line it up where it will click into place, each face has dots to tell you which chamber is which, just press the palm to shoot the chamber, each one can shoot about a gallon of liquid before it needs to be replaced with a new container." She explained "Chamber one is just Water, Chamber two is Oil and the third one is adhesive that will bind to pretty much anything."

"Okay." I moved my arm "It's lighter than I expected."

"I aim to please." She laughed.

"Alright I'll let you know how it goes." I told her "Thanks for the help and giving me this stuff."

"I like having a test subject." She laughed.

* * *

 **Later**

"Be careful Dodo!" Mina hugged me.

"I'm gonna be with my Uncle so I'll be fine." I laughed making sure my suit was all zipped up right.

"He'll be fine, we worked together before." Momo smiled "Good luck."

"Thanks." I smiled "Alright I'm off."

I headed outside and Uncle was there waiting for me.

"Jeez enough goodbyes?" he groaned.

"Sorry." I shrugged "It's just how they are…you would know if you had a girlfriend."

"Shut up." He grumbled.

"So what are we doing today anyway?" I asked.

"The same thing Heroes spend seventy percent of their time doing, patrolling and no much else." He said "Odds are you could work with me all year and not see a ton of action, although villains have been more active recently so who knows."

The two of us headed into the city center and started to walk around. Uncle Shouta was right, boy was it quiet. I guess that's what a hero has to do though, be vigilant even when nothing is happening.

"Well look at you two isn't it cute."

I turned around and heard the too familiar voice of Miss Joke smile and walk over.

"Hello." I smiled.

"Ugh…" Uncle sighed loudly.

"So What'cha doing?" she asked walking with us.

"Working…go away." Uncle sighed again.

"Working, ain't you a little young for that?" she asked me.

"School has us doing internships earlier." I explained "I'm working with him now."

"Oh neat." She laughed "It's been so long since I've seen you out and about, teaching always takes us out of the fun."

"You're not leaving are you?" Uncle groaned.

"Why would I, let's work together like the old days." She smiled.

"Kill me now."

"It'll be fun." I smiled.

 ***BRRIING***

"See perfect timing." Miss Joke smiled "A Robbery, let's get to work."

"Stay back, whatever his power is I'll stop it and then you freeze him." Uncle said.

"Got it." I lowered my glasses.

I don't think the robber knew who we were cause he ran right at us and was a statue in about ten seconds.

"That was easier than I imagined my first time would be." I put my glasses back on and helped Uncle Shouta tie the guy up.

"Welcome to the mundanity of pro work, it's not all excitement all the time." Miss Joke shrugged "You'll be good though."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	44. Chapter 44: A Quick Day with Nejire

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

I was excited, I had a day off from hero work and I was gonna use it wisely. This was my first real day off in a while, the girls were all out working themselves so I was allowed to just relax and do what I wanted for once, a real solo day off.

"This is the life." I hummed laying on my bed "No one to bother me, no girls clinging to me and asking me to do what they want, actually…it's kinda lonely like this."

The silence was uncomfortable, I missed Mina giggling about something, Jirou playing music, Momo trying to keep the peace, Hagakure playing around or even Kendou trying not to act all sweet.

"This is boring." I groaned "When are the girls getting back, not till late right?"

"If you're bored we can hang out!" Nejire floated outside my window.

"WAH!" I yelled nearly rolling off the bed.

"I've got the day off too so let's do something fun." She giggled.

"Well it'd be better than sitting around wasting a day." I said standing up and grabbing my cane.

I headed downstairs and met up with the older girl.

"Let's go!" she cheered grabbing my hand and holding it to drag me along.

"Whoa slow down, I can't see where I'm going remember!" I yelped.

I don't think Nejire had any idea what she actually wanted to so since she changed ideas about a half dozen times. Still this zany back and forth was something all too familiar to me and I quite enjoyed it actually, it was exciting.

"Haa that was fun!" she laughed sitting on a park bench.

"We didn't actually do anything but walk in a circle for three hours." I said.

"Exercise is fun!" she said "Right."

"I suppose." I fixed my glasses.

"What's wrong." Nejire pouted.

"Nothing." I said "Just kinda bored I guess, I miss the girls always being around, our schedules are so wacky that we don't get to spend as much time together as we used too."

"Well you don't need them, you've got me right here." She said leaning on me.

"Oh do I?" I laughed a bit.

"Yeah, you don't need anyone else with me around." She suddenly got very close, her hand on my leg "Why do you need a bunch of inexperience little girls when you can have a real woman like me."

"You're only a year or two older than us." I noted.

"Two years is a long time." She told me.

"I don't know what you're playing at." I pushed her back "But knock it off."

She giggled "You are fun. Well it's late we should be getting back to school."

"Yeah." I said following her as we walked off.

 _If she just wanted to flirt like that then why be so antagonistic?_

* * *

 **Later**

"DODO!" Mina jumped me when I walked in the door "Where were you?"

"Out, it was my day off." I said "How was work."

"Exhausting." She groaned laying on the couch "Hero work is hard…but I can do it!"

"That's the spirit." I kissed her forehead "I'm proud of you."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Probably gonna get to the next arc next chapter. Even though I wasn't a big fan of the Overhaul Arc I'm gonna try and do stuff with it anyway.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	45. Chapter 45: Massage

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

"HA!" I groaned a bit "Oh that's it-AH!"

I hissed as my back cracked and my arm was pulled.

"Oh Momo." I sighed "Who knew you had such killer massage skills."

"I picked them up in a book." She laughed digging her hands into my shoulders "You are tense though."

"Work." I said flatly.

"I know." She sighed "I'm busy at my internship as well."

"Uncle and I have a meeting tomorrow downtown. He seemed stressed about it." I told her "When I mentioned it to Joke and she talked to him even she was a bit quiet about it.

"He usually seems stressed." She smiled "Why do you think they're hiding something about this from you?"

"I don't know, if it was truly serious he wouldn't bring me at all." I told her "But…I don't know I just got a bad feeling you know."

"Well try not to get maimed again." She told me.

"And ruin this perfect face?" I laughed.

"Getting narcissistic, now are we?" she kissed me playfully.

"I'm not trying too." I laughed.

"Having fun chilling out?" Jirou joined us.

"I just got a massage." I said.

"Oh, was there a happy ending?" she teased.

"Of course not!" Momo yelped.

"Don't be mean." I told Jirou.

"I was only having fun…I heard you talking, big job coming up?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" I looked at her.

"Just wondering, be careful though, if you do good maybe I'll…write a song about you or something." She shrugged.

"I thought you already wrote that love song for me."

"Shut up." She pouted and elbowed me.

"I was only having fun." I turned her words back on her.

"HMPH!" she pouted.

"Oh don't be cranky." I hugged her.

"It's getting late, we should probably turn in for the night, especially if you have that meeting tomorrow Doryu." Momo said.

"Yeah I agree." I got up "Hmm, feeling limber."

"You're welcome." Momo smiled.

"Goodnight girls." I gave them each a kiss.

"Night."

I took the elevator upstairs and went to my room to ready for bed.

"I wonder what this meeting is about tomorrow." I placed my glasses on my nightstand "Whatever this is I hope it goes alright."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is apricated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Okay sorry this is short but I'm having some MHA issues as of late. The last bit of the series has been super bland to me, Overhaul's arc was a total disappointment and felt like a waste of time so I could just be told a dozen times "Look how awesome Mirio is!". None of the minor villains were that interesting Overhaul was pretty one note and the ending was rushed, the girls group is off screen for the ENTIRE ARC and just**

 **Then it goes into this nonsense four chapter babysitting test that felt like glorified filler just to show us Todoroki and Bakugou so when they get their license it's not all off screen. I'm praying this next bit with Aoyama that started in the chapter that leaked today comes back to something somewhat interesting.**

 **I just don't get what's up with this Series lately, I don't think it's just me since I saw people on reddit not liking Overhaul's Arc either.**

 **Whatever.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	46. Chapter 46: Mission Breifing

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

I woke up and got dressed before heading outside the dorm to meet up with Uncle Shouta, we were heading across the city for some hero meeting he was requested to go to.

 _There's a lot of people here._

I looked around a bit, not that I could see much but boy there was a crowd, famous heroes too like Ryukyu and Fat Gum

"Doryu!"

I heard some familiar voices and turned to see Midoriya, Uraraka, Tsuyu and Kirishima, the big three was with them which meant Nejire was here too.

"Well fancy meeting you here cutie." She giggled poking my cheek.

"Yes what a strange coincidence." I hummed as her chest pushed against my arm.

"Do you know what kinda meeting this is?" Nejire asked.

"Can't say I do, I'm here with my uncle for whatever this is." I shrugged and pushed her off a bit.

"Thank you for coming." A lanky spectacled man walked in "Thanks to all your work the investigation had been progressing well."

 _Investigation?_

"The Yakuza organization, I would like to discuss them with you today." He said.

"Who's that guy?" I asked.

"You don't know, that's like the super famous sidekick Nighteye." Nejire said "HE used to be All Might's sidekick but now he runs a popular hero agency."

 _I see…this is the person Midoriya is working with._

"Why are you here Sensei?" Uraraka asked.

"I was asked to come, so once I heard I agreed, I have a few things to say." He shrugged.

The opened up the main meeting room and we all headed in and took some seats about a few tables they set up, the first person to step up an speak was a short woman with strange blueish skin, she introduced herself as Bubble Girl and started talking about how they'd been tracking a group of Yakuza they called the Eight Precepts. Then another sidekick, one like a Centipede said that they'd been tracking them and learned they had gotten in touch which Shigaraki.

"Hmm." I rubbed my eyes a bit, my burnt and scarred eyes seemed to get irritated just at the mention of the Villain Alliance.

 _They did this to me…I wish I could just, turn them all into pebbles and broken statues._

"It would seem things have dragged us into an annoying situation." Gran Torino, an older guy who once mentored Midoriya said.

"What's the point of having the brats around?" some other hero asked.

"Hey they are important witnesses." Fat Gum, the guy Kirishima was working under, explained "Sides it's a chance to meet new people."

"Haa…" Uncle sighed in clear frustration, he and this guy had clashing personalities for sure.

"Normally they deal in trading off…illicit goods." Nighteye explained.

"Yesterday that was all dealt with, but then in Riot's debut battle they shot Tamaki with something I ain't see before." The big guy said "A drug that erases quirks."

"It did come back after I woke up later." Tamaki morphed his arm "See, a perfect hoof."

"If he recovers than what's the need to worry, it's not fatal." The dark-skinned guy from before said.

"I'll leave that explanation to Eraserhead." Nighteye said.

"It's not like anything in my families line." Uncle said "My eyes don't attack the quirk like that, even my sister can only paralyze people with her eyes, The Quick Factor in people's bodies I can only temporarily halt it, I don't damage it in any way."

"The gun they shot Tamaki with was destroyed and the gunman won't talk, but thanks to Kirishima's brave fighting a shot was deflected and we were able to analyze it." Fat Gum explained "What's inside was human cells."

"So, the Quirk Killing shot…was made by a Quirk." Ryukyu said.

"The man we captured is from a branch of the Yakuza, so this traces all the way back up to the top." Fat said.

"The Captain of that group is a man named Chisaki, he has a Quirk called **Overhaul** that lets him disassemble and rearrange targets, his quick can both destroy and repair, supposedly he now has bullets that can destroy quirks. He has a daughter, and when she was encountered by Midoriya and Mirio her arms and legs were wrapped in many bandages."

"So that's how it's made." I tapped my fingers on the table a few times.

"There's no proof of his presentations but he could use this drug to gain many more dangerous allies, and if the formula is refined and completed it could wipe out a quirk, or who knows what else." Nighteye explained.

"So then why didn't you take the girl the first time." Rock Lock, that dark skinned guy, asked.

"That was my fault, I take the responsibility." Nighteye said "They tried to save her, I made a mistake."

"We'll just save Eri this time!" Midoriya yelled.

"Yes, that is our current goal." Nighteye fixed his glasses "We don't know how far ahead they've planned but the strike we make will have to be precise and swift or they won't be eliminated. I've come up with a list, and would like to request you help find the true hideout."

"I've got a question." Uncle said "Nighteye you have the ability to se into the future can't you just figure out what the outcome is."

"I need twenty four hour intervals to activate my Foresight." Nighteye explained "In other words everyday for one hour I can see one person's future. Once activated I can see an individuals life like a film reel it's a close prospective however and only of their immediate surroundings."

"That should still be enough." I pointed out "To get us started at least."

"I only use my Quirk when chances are already high in our favor, as an insurance." He said "It's too uncertain to use recklessly. I will not read the future of anyone here, for if I see something I should not…it would be wrong. We are going to locate the girl and resolve this as soon as possible. I'll send the specifics to you all."

He got up, pushed in his chair and headed out of the room without another word. Everyone filtered out and when we got outside Uncle went up to the others.

"Sensei." Uraraka said hello.

"You can just call me Eraserhead outside of class." He told her "Haa…originally I had been planning on suspending the internships with the League of Villains about again, but, I know that if I did that Midoriya would just run in anyway, listen I'm going to be watching all of you, that goes double for you Midoriya, Kirishima and you."

He pointed at me.

"You still haven't fully regained my trust, so do things by the book so we don't have problems okay." He sighed.

"This is exciting we're going to get to work together." Nejire clapped her hands against mine.

"I'm sure it will be great, look out for me." I smiled.

"Aside from the big three I expect your roles will be small." He said.

* * *

 **Later**

"Sorry Tooru I need to cancel our date." I told her "Something's come up with my internship."

"Oh…okay." She sighed a bit.

"Sorry I'll make it up to you, promise." I rubbed her head softly.

"Yeah I know you will." She giggled "Have fun, be safe okay."

"I will." I said.

 _This is some of the first seriously dangerous work I'm going to be doing, I need to be careful and not get in the way._

"Ready to go." Nejire threw open the door to our dorm.

"Why are you here?" Mina asked.

"Picking up this Cutie Pie for work!" she laughed.

"You're working with her." Jirou growled a bit.

"It's not my idea, don't get so bent out of shape." I told her.

"Yeah." Nejire told them "I'll keep a close eye on Doryu for you."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick Up- Ch 138**

 **Feeling a little bit better about MHA, was disappointed with the Aoyama stuff but hopefully some Jirou time in the next bit will reignite my flame for this series so to speak.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	47. Chapter 47: Ilfiltration

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

The assault on the Yakuza base was underway, I was in a more observation and supervisory position given my limitations. I let everyone else bust heads and break down the doors, I can fight but in a situation like this I need to stay in my role. In one moment of thankfulness I was separated from Nejire who got to stay outside to fight someone.

"None of them are saying anything, they were way too coordinated too." Amajiki noted.

"They're loyal, fiercely so." I said "They won't say anything to us and Chisaki will throw them at us like fodder to cover himself."

"What kinda garbage is that, having followers take responsibility while he tries to run away?!" Kirishima yelled.

"Stop." Nighteye paused "It's here, there's a switch under this potted plant."

Nighteye had used his powers to read one of Chisaki's henchmen and see the hideout, and sure enough when he pushed a tile the wall opened up.

"It's like a ninja house." Bubble Girl hummed as some guys jumped out **"Bubble!"**

She created some bubbles that popped in the guys faces and knocked them out, when we descended the stairs we came across a dead end.

"I'll check it out" Mirio phased into the wall "It's just a hallway on the other side."

"With his Overhaul ability Chisaki could move through these like make shift doors." I tapped my cane on the wall "So…we'll just make a door too."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Kirishima asked.

"You and Deku are pretty strong." I said walking passed him "How about you break it."

It worked like a charm, with a punch and a kick Kirishima and Midoriya knocked the wall down.

"The paths open." I said as the smoke cleared "Huh?"

 _That can't just be my bad vision._

"What's happening?" I asked Uncle.

"The hall is…twisted, like it's melting.

"This isn't Chisaki's ability it must be his staff manager Irinaka!" someone said "But he's not supposed to be able to enter and control things much bigger than a Refrigerator."

 _Irinaka…he was in the information file, his codename was Mimic, his quirk is the same, it lets him transfer his body and mind into an object._

"So he entered the building, we're basically inside this dude now." I commented.

"Gross." Amajiki said.

"If I can't see his body I can't erase his power." Uncle explained.

"At this rate forget about it being too late for the girl, it's gonna be too late for us." Tamaki said.

"Focus!" Mirio told him "It won't turn out that way, no matter how he warps the rooms I can still get there."

"Don't go off alone." I warned as he phased into a wall "Shit."

I was suddenly falling as the floor opened up into a hole, the fall wasn't far so no one was hurt but it certainly disoriented us.

"They're not making it easy." I dusted myself off.

"What an interesting development." A man said stalking through the smoke with two others.

They all were bizarre looking, I couldn't make them out too well through my blurry eyes but the one definitely looked like he had a sack of some sort on his head.

 _This job's already turning into a pain._

"Keep going, I'll be their opponent." Sun Eater said.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Just a short one since I was in the MHA move but didn't wanna move to fast.**

 **Pick Up- CH 139**

 **Till Next Time!**


	48. Chapter 48: Doryu Vs Tabe

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

"What are you still doing here?" Amajiki asked me.

"I can't let you fight three on one." I leaned forward "Sides, with the floor in flux it's better for me to stay out of the others way."

I avoided a bullet.

 _Well shit I really don't wanna get shot today, that was our only warning shot…_

"Our odds will be better this way, don't argue about it and don't try to sacrifice yourself for everyone else." I told him sparking my cane on the ground "now one of them steals, one crystalizes and the other eats, you use animal parts based on what you eat…so leave the eater to me then. We just need an opening."

Amajiki turned his arms into tentacles and used them to take away the guns the other side had.

"That'll work." I blinked and fixed my goggles "Let's go on the offensive then."

I jumped the desk I was behind and made my cane disconnect into the whip from to stun the man with a scarecrow like executioner's hood on.

I poked him back with the electrified tip, planning to fry him in a second.

"RAH!" he bit at me.

 _The report said this guy can digest anything, I can't let him bite me._

"HMPH!" I pulled at the spool on my back and threw restraining rope at him.

"NOM!" he snapped his teeth and just chewed through it.

 _He really can eat anything._

I flipped my goggles up to try and look into his eyes but the sack on his head was sown shut, he was just as blind as me.

I slid back and lowed the shade cover on the goggles again "Okay if that's how it's gonna be."

I ducked again as he charged at me like a berserker, there was no real direction to his attacks, just an insatiable desire to devour anything in his way.

"If you eat that fast you're gonna get indigestion." I said as he got up after nearly eating a rock "Come at me."

 _I have an idea._

He flailed forward again, I reached to my arm and spun the sprayer Hatsume had made.

"FIRE!" I pressed the palm and sprayed out oil, coating his face before stopping the flow

"Food." He drooled.

"I know, you liked that didn't you?" I said pulling my cane up "But you didn't blow on now you'll burn your tongue."  
I tapped my cane on the ground, sending a spark that caught the oil on fire, a wave of flames cascading into the room and up to his face.

"YEEEEEHHH!" he screeched as his mouth lit on fire and his sack mask burned away.

"HMPH!" I flipped my goggles us and stared right into his eyes, turning him into stone.

"There we go." I coughed as the room flipped with smoke "This is what happens when your eyes are bigger than your stomach-ACK!"

I coughed again, the fire was a bit faster than I expected, so I turned the sprayer to water and pushed the flames back so I could tie up the villain and get out.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

* * *

 **Even rereading it for this story still not a fan of the Overhaul Arc, especially now that it seems like the current arc is gonna be all about Mirio and Eri again. I don't understand why she was rushed back into the story so quickly, not to mention her inclusion doesn't really make sense to me.**

 **Fortunately, Gentle and LaBrava are both Adorkable and great so hopefully they will save me from the blah-ness I've been feeling with MHA as of late.**

* * *

 **Till Next Time!**


	49. Chapter 49: Collision

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

"Dodo you're back!" Mina hugged me "I missed you!"

"I was gone like a day and a half." I laughed.

"But it feels like forever!" she groaned hanging on me limply.

In the end I bowed out of the assault fairly early on, there wasn't much more for me to help with. Though I wish I had been able to help out more, maybe I could have been able to save someone like Nighteye, I didn't really get to know him but I heard he died…and that's always sad.

"We're just glad you came back in one piece." Hagakure hugged my other arm.

"Yes, we saw a story about it on the news, quite scary." Momo smiled.

"Beat it Pinkie and the Brain I want a hug too." Kendo hugged me from behind.

"Geez you guys are gonna smother me." I groaned when Jirou hugged me too.

"I bet you'd like it, dying between a horde of cute girls." Jirou smirked.

"Well it wouldn't be the worst way to go out." I joked.

"Exactly." Mina hummed.

"You still owe me another date you know." Toru huffed.

"Of course, tomorrow night I promise." I told her "But as much as I want to spend more time with you girls, I have a lesson to make up so, I'm off."

* * *

 **Later**

"Hmm." I tapped my cane on the floor as I walked down the hall "HA!"

I stumbled back when I rounded a corner and someone walked right into me, a few papers scattering about and floating to the ground.

"Oh geez sorry about that." A girl groaned "Oh it's you."

I looked up and saw a girl and despite recognizing the voice I couldn't quite place it, although it did only take a few seconds to realize that she had landed on top of me.

"Well, fancy meeting you like this." She smirked at me.

"Setsuna are you okay?" another voice asked, this one I recognized as Poni's.

"I'm doing great." The girl laughed seeming to enjoy her place on top of me.

"Are you going to get off me?" I asked.

"Is that a demand or a request?" she snickered as she teased me.

"Setsuna get off!" Poni pulled the girl up "Sorry!"

"It's fine." I helped myself up "I should be more careful going around corners."

"Ehh it's my fault for carry too much crap." Setsuna started to pick up the scattered papers "But thanks for cushioning my fall handsome."

"All part of my natural charm." I laughed "What are you two doing out here?"

"Cleaning up some classrooms before the festival in a couple weeks." Setsuna said.

"My first Culture Festival, so exciting." Poni clapped.

"That's right I thought I heard something about that, wasn't sure they were still doing it." I shrugged "Should be a good time."

"I heard there's a beauty contest." Poni said "Most exciting."

"Yeah there is, it's something." I mentioned "Mom brought me to the festival once so I've seen it before."

"I bet that's you place, a chance to scope out more girls for your little harem." Setsuna laughed "You're so sly."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I leaned close to her "I usually don't have to go out of my way, girls are drawn to my natural magnetism."

"Is that so." She laughed "You must be something special if you've got Kendo fawning over you."

"S-Stop that." Poni pushed Setsuna a bit "We should get these papers to the trash room, right Setsuna."

"Yeah, yeah sure." The green haired girl rolled her eyes "Well We'll see you around Doryu, I hope our next meeting is just as productive."

"Hmph." Poni pouted pushing the girl along "Bye-bye!"

"See you around." I waved gently.

"You know you're supposed to be in my class, not flirting with girls." Midnight whispered at me.

"They stalled me I swear!" I yelled.

"I'll make you work extra hard now." She said "We'll stay all night if we have to, you won't leave till I'm fully satisfied."

"I don't like the double meaning here." I sighed.

"If only your Uncle was as smooth as you are." She said dragging me off towards a classroom "This is why he's a lonely shut in."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **I'm thinking of slowly bringing the story back to a more romantic/harem antics story as opposed to a more adventure story, it's a lot easier to right goofy relationship stuff than fighting stuff, especially with how Doryu is injured and all.**

 **Also next time is chapter 50, not sure if I'll do something special or not.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	50. Chapter 50: Waterpark

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

"It's hot today." I sighed sitting on the couch.

"Late summer heat wave." Jirou groaned.

"Stop leaning on me, it's too hot for this." I added.

"Would you prefer I lean on Todoroki?" she asked.

"It's fine." I huffed a bit.

"Hey I have an idea!" Mina smiled "There's a waterpark in town, let's go and cool off there!"

It was late summer, early fall enough where a sudden heat wave made things really uncomfortable.

"A waterpark, could be a good way to cool off." Momo said.

"Alright lets go!" Hagakure cheered.

"Get your stuff, we'll take the bus." I told them getting my phone.

I hit one of the speed dial buttons and called Kendo.

"Hey what's up?" she answered.

"We're going to the waterpark, care to join us?" I asked.

"Waterpark, sure." She said "I'll meet you guys at the front gate."

I went to my room and packed up a bag and headed outside with the others.

"There you guys are took you long enough." Kendo said.

"Ready to go?" Setsuna laughed.

"You're coming?" I asked.

"Cool off would be wonderful." Poni nodded.

"They overheard and invited themselves." Kendo said "Sorry."

"It's fine." I shrugged.

"More." Mina huffed "Always more girls showing up."

* * *

 **Later**

 **NO POV**

The gang arrived at the waterpark, it was quite the sight, it had a food court, multiple slides, an arcade, pools and more, very high end.

The groups split up and got changed, Doryu in the men's area all the girls on another side.

"Yay!" Mina jumped out wearing a ruffled blue bikini "Let's go!"

"Slow down, don't run by the pool." Yaoyorozu sighed stepping out in a red bikini, blushing a bit to cover her body.

"Hmm." Jirou was blushing a bit too in her soft tallow bikini, the bottom skirt like.

"Relax you guys look fine!" Hagakure was wearing a blue and white sailor like bikini.

"You're not the only ones showing skin you know." Kendo said wearing a simple black bikini.

"Why are you guys in such plain suits." Setsuna laughed wearing a green and black stripped one piece, her hair tied up into a ponytail.

"You're the one wearing the most." Poni giggled in a flowery patterned bikini.

"Less is more as they say." Setsuna laughed.

"Now where's Dodo?" Mina wondered.

"Hey." A voice called from behind them.

The girls all turned around and nearly drooled in place, Doryu was wearing a pair of usual long swimsuit pants, sunglasses and no shirt. The girls were getting a free view of his bare chest, toned abs and other ripe muscles.

" _What a hottie!"_ They all thought.

"So let's have some fun." He smiled at them.

The girls all had a hundred different things they wanted to do they all ran off in other directions leaving Doryu to wander around and spend time with all of them.

The first person to get his attention was Momo who was out near a wave pool laying out on a lounge chair reading.

"We came all the way out here and you're just gonna read?" Doryu asked sitting next to her.

"Hmm." Momo closed her book "I'm not one for overblown excitement I suppose. I'm not really a big fan of waterparks or beaches, anywhere I have to wear a swimsuit honestly."

"Really, it's not much worse than your hero costume." He laughed "Besides…"

He hugged her a bit "Any chance to see more of you is fine with me."

"Stop it." She pushed him away "Besides you can't even see that much of this anyway. But…it is nice to hear compliments from you, you always know just what to say to make me feel better."

"Glad to hear that." He kissed her cheek "You should relax more, you're much more fun that way."

"Dodo!" Mina ran over and grabbed him "Come on we gotta try this."

"Slow down." He laughed following her "What is it?"

"A couples slide, you go down together hugging isn't that so cool." Mina said "Let's go on, we can get nice and close."

Doryu let Mina take him to the top of a tall slide tower where she sat in his lap and hugged her arms around his neck.

"Is this…comfortable?" she whispered.

"It's fine." He blushed.

"Boy we…are kinda close." Mina blushed back.

The chute opened and the two dropped out, of course neither were really expecting it so screaming ensued, Mina hugged tighter, her soft body pressing against his as they hit the splash pool at the bottom.

"HAHAHA!" Mina laughed "That was a blast!"

"It was fun." Doryu laughed shaking off his head.

"Your hair is longer." Mina said "When we first me you were buzzed, are you letting it grow?"

"Not really, just too lazy to get a haircut I guess." He brushed it back "I'm gonna go check on some of the others okay?"

"Alright I'll share." She huffed a bit kissing his cheek.

Escaping the pool Doryu dried off and threw on a sweatshirt, heading into the arcade he heard the voice of another one of his girlfriends.

"Ugh I was so close." Hagakure groaned.

"What'cha playing?" Doryu asked.

"I'm trying to win that stuffed rabbit in the crane game but I just can't get it." She explained

"Sorry." Doryu frowned "I'd try for you but without seeing this game is a little hard to aim on I can try though, how about you guide me."

"Okay let's try." Hagakure put a coin in "Now…left, a little more."

Hagakure gave some general directions and let Doryu turn the joystick to move the claw.

"No wait, okay let's do this!" she slammed the button to drop the claw.

The three-pronged metal claw lowered down and grabbed the plush slowly sliding back over and dropping it into a receptacle.

"Alright!" Toru cheered "We got it!"

Doryu opened the push door and took out the animal, handing it to her.

"Here you go, for you." He smiled.

"Thanks, I love it." She hugged him and gave him a kiss "I'll treasure it so much."

Hagakure ran off to tuck her new prize into her bag in the changing room while Doryu kept walking around, starting to get a little exhausted from dealing with everyone, for a day trip this was quite unrelaxing and the day was ticking away faster and faster.

The next stop happened to be the food court where Kendo was.

"Hey babe." She held hands with him "Take a seat."

"Sure." He sat across from her.

"Say Ah." She smiled.

"Ah." He opened his mouth as she placed a spoon in it, a cold substance melting over his tongue tasting like blueberry and cherry "This is…a snowcone?"

"Yeah?" Kendo grabbed some for herself "Good right?"

"Very." He smiled "never took you as the snowcone gal."

"I'm sweet." She laughed "why would you prefer me a little sourer?"

"I like you the way you are, and I like this little sweet side of you." He smirked.

"Well thanks babe." Kendo laughed "But the rest of this snowcone is mine."

"Starving out your boyfriend, harsh." Doryu joked.

"I'm trying to keep you in shape." She smirked back "If you take free bites from every girl you go out with we'll lose the benefit of the eye candy you provide."

"There's the sour girl I'm used to." He said

Kendo leaned across and kissed him "Sweet and sour is the best flavor."

"Hey hot stuff care to join me in a float down the lazy river?" Setsuna suddenly bumped Doryu over and took the seat with him.

"You of all people is gonna go on a lazy river?" he asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she pouted.

"You're pretty much to opposite of lazy." Kendo laughed.

"I'm so lazy, I'll show you just how lazy I can be." She said getting up.

"Go." Kendo told Doryu with a wink "I think she likes you."

Doryu laughed her off and followed Setsuna who had a two-person figure eight shaped tube already prepared. She sat in one and had Doryu sit in the other.

"See, nice and lazy." She floated along.

"If you're saying how relaxed you are you aren't relaxing." Doryu said.

Setsuna hissed, boiling with a need to do literally anything she likes to talk, tease and act up, sitting still isn't her thing, then a thought hit her.

"Heh." She smirked wriggling her toes against Doryu's foot.

"Ha!" He gasped.

"Wow, that was some noise." She smirked "And here I was thinking you where into thighs or something but you're a foot guy aren't you."

"No I'm not." He defended himself "I was just surprised is all."

"Sure." Setsuna smirked "Well if you ever wanna really embrace that side of yourself, I'm always right here."

"Knock it off." Doryu was a little thrown off.

"I'm just teasing, relax." She sighed "Sides I even got a two-seater for us or would you have preferred a one-person tube that we could share, I could nestle right into your lap and-."

"We're done here." Doryu got out.

"Aw come on!" Setsuna floated off "Wimp!"

Doryu walked off leaving the green haired girl floating alone.

"Maybe I should have tried to get him to oil me up?" she wondered "Damn how fricken hard is it to get him to flirt back? Maybe he likes someone a little subtler…nah I heard him tell Kendo he likes girls who are themselves so I guess I'll just have to keep playing hard ball if I wanna hook up."

Doryu was elsewhere, finding Poni jumping around the splash pool, giggling happily like a child.

"Having fun?" Doryu asked.

"Yes, it's so much fun here!" she smiled splashing him "It's fun to spend time with everyone."

"I'm glad you're having a good time." Doryu said splashing her back.

"Of course any time spent with you is always a good time." She said "I-I mean not just you but friends are-never mind."

"Sure." Doryu patted her head.

Lastly on the visit list was Jirou who was watching a tropical band play.

"Have fun?" Doryu asked.

"Yeah, I think I just thought up a new beat I wanna try when I get home…I should buy a Ukulele though." Jirou hummed.

"Is there anything you can't play?" Doryu asked.

"Why, something you want to hear?" she asked.

"No, was just wondering." He held her hips and kissed her cheek.

"You have a fun day?" Jirou asked.

"Yeah it was nice to cool off and hang out with everyone." Doryu said "Spending time with you guys might be exhausting but it's worth it."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **50 chapters, YAY! Frankly when I started this story I never expected it to be a harem story, I usually don't do Male OC with harem but I did this time and ended up having a lot of fun with it.**

 **As you can tell from this fluffy chapter the harem is ever growing with Setsuna and Poni clearly making their moves to try and get on team Doryu as it were. Originally it was just gonna be Poni cause someone suggested her, but I ended up finding Setsuna's look and personality really interesting so she got lumped in too, they're probably not the only other Class B girls, part of me wants to get Ibara in the story too but IDK for sure yet.  
**

 **I don't know if I'll ever do something like a point where he makes a big decision of "The one true girl" but who knows what the future will bring, heck I don't even know how many girls will end up in the harem by the end.**

 **Well we'll figure out together, maybe over another 50 chapters! Hope you like the story and will keep on reading!**

* * *

 **Till Next Time!**


	51. Chapter 51: Ibara

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

I had wrapped up the back end of my remedial lessons, apparently some of the others interns still had a few more to go. I had finished up early so I was heading back to my dorm, slowly tapping my way along the pathway.

"La Ah~" I heard a voice singing out from nearby.

"What's that?" I turned back.

I was pretty sure there was just a tree line off to the right but that's where the noise was coming from.

I pushed through a small layer of bushes and came upon a small little park like grove, there were flowers, small bushes and the smell of pollen in the crisp air.

Suddenly the singing I heard stopped. I looked up and saw a female figure standing there but she seemed frozen as if she knew I couldn't be able to recognize her if she didn't talk so she was trying to hide.

"I'm sorry if I intruded." I told her.

"It's fine, it is not as though I was being quiet." A soft-spoken voice said.

 _This is…Ibara?_

"I don't get many visitors here." She said "Please Doryu, sit."

I took a seat on a blanket she had rolled out.

"What are you doing our here Ibara?" I asked.

"I suppose you could call this my secret garden." She explained "I come here to relax, no one bothers me here…usually."

"Sorry." I laughed.

"No, I don't mind actually, having more guests would be nice from time to time." She said sitting with me "Though having someone hear me is…embarrassing."

"I noticed, you were singing." I said "You have a great voice."

"Stop it." She said waving her hand "I'm awful."

"No seriously you were good, I know a certain musician who's always looking for a vocal partner." I told her "You should share your talents with others."

"Maybe, I'm not much for performing in public though." She said "Thank you for the vote of confidence though…actually I owe you more thanks."

"Really for what?" I asked.

"Kendo, she seems to be in much better spirits as of late, since the two of you started dating." She explained "I was worried but she's much better now."

"Good, I've noticed that too." I said "She's been really happy lately."

"Other's seem happy too, Setsuna and Poni seem much more active these last few weeks." She looked at me "Just what is it about you that seems to make everyone so positive."

"Just my natural charm I suppose." I said "Careful stay around me and you might get caught in it too."

"No qualms about it I see." She told me "How unfortunate I thought you might have some charm, seems I was mistaken."

"Pardon?"

"You're rather brutish, flirting with so many girls, trying to gather as many as possible." She said in a superior tone "I find it rather unacceptable for someone to be so unbecoming."

"Hey it's not my fault girls find my attractive and charming." I defended myself.

"Attractive and charming, bah." She scoffed "You could only dream of such a thing. Unlike many other girls I have standards I won't be wooed by just anyone."

"I'm starting to take back those compliments." I grumbled.

"Think about it, do you honestly have a single female friend that isn't fawning over your, or trying to date you?" she asked.

"Uhh…"

"Exactly, you see, some may think you are some high-class charmer." She told me "But I see the true you, nothing more than a wolf in sheep's clothing, you pretend to be sweet when you want nothing more than to amass the largest harem you can imagine, you're no better than that tiny boy with plums for hair."

"I think they're grapes actually." I said.

"Whatever!" she hissed.

"You know, you're fun when you get angry." I laughed.

"Are you implying that I'm not normally fun?" she asked.

"You know what I think." I walked up to her "I think you're jealous of me showing attention to other girls, you want me to flirt with you two."

"P-Preposterous!" she yelped.

I held her hand "Well what if we went out for some fun, I'd love to hear you sing my praises my thorny rose."

"HMPH!" she pulled her hand back "nothing about you could convince me to find you pleasant company."

"Then go out with me tonight." I said "If you don't like it I'll leave you alone, if you have a good time you admit I really am just a nice guy girls like."

"…Very well." She huffed "You will pick me up at seven and not a minute later."

"I'm looking forward to it." I smiled.

* * *

 **Later**

 _In retrospect this was probably a bad idea…_

I pulled out a chair and let Ibara sit before pushing it in, after that I walked around the table and sat in my own chair. I adjusted my glasses and smiled at her.

"You look nice." I said.

"I'd say that's a compliment but you already know your just giving my pleasantries." She said "After all you can't see me."

"I know you have a conservative sleeveless white dress and have your hair tied up in a ponytail bun."

"Well…I stand corrected, apologies." She said as the waiter came over and we ordered "I was surprised you were able to escape your usual entourage.

"It took some finessing but they didn't seem to know, or mind." I laughed "So, I've gotta ask how you get haircuts?" I asked.

"Pardon?" she looked at me.

"Well do you just like go to a salon or something, is it like real hair or do they manage it more like plants?"

"I get it cut like normal hair." She explained "It grows faster than human hair though, it takes a lot to manage it."

"I'm sure you can handle it." I smiled "I've seen how you use it to fight it's pretty good."

"Why…thank you." She smiled.

We kept up the conversation throughout dinner, getting to know each other better. Ibara was softening up a bit the more we talked, relaxing and letting herself go with more of the date.

"Perhaps this wasn't an awful idea." She said as we walked back to school and the dorms.

"I'm glad you had a good time, I did too." I said standing outside her dorm.

"Well, I'll be going." She said "Oh but don't think this by any means makes me one of your girlfriends."

"Of course." I smiled "But I wouldn't mind doing this again sometime."

"Yes, perhaps." She hummed "Goodnight Doryu."

"Goodnight Ibara." I said.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Ibara is always so quite so it's a bit hard to really know her personality, but I feel like she's very high strung in a way, she's definitely the girl who would think herself immune to being charmed.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	52. Chapter 52: Tango

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

I was sitting around one of the open gyms with Mina. She was there doing some dance moves, I couldn't make much of it out…no not because I'm blind because of her frantic hip hop style is kinda a mess to follow, doubly so when you can barely see.

"Say Mina." I looked up when she stopped to get a drink "You said you took classes as a kid right?"

"Sure did." She smiled adjusting her sweatpants.

Mina was wearing a black tank top and sweats, apparently that's comfortable for her.

"Did you only practice modern style dancing, hip hop and the like?" I asked.

"The dance school I went to taught a lot, I know this, ballroom, Latin and some other styles." She said "I was pretty good, before I decided I wanted to be a hero I used to compete in some ballroom competitions with my partner, he and I were pretty good got top three a few times, if I really wanted to they said I could have maybe gone pro."

"My sounds like you were quite the dancing star." I said.

"I was." She spoke with a hint of smugness "Though my partner wasn't super happy when I quit to try and become a hero. I'm happy I did though since I got to meet you."

"Then I'm happy too." I told her "Though I'm sorry you had a falling out with your partner."

"It's okay." She laughed "Like I said I've got you now."

"Except I can't dance very well." I smiled.

"Well I'm always here to teach you." Mina took my hand "Come on you'll be my new partner."

Mina walked me over "Now let's tango, put one hand in mine and another on my back."

I moved my hand a bit.

"Come on like you mean it." She laughed pushing her body tighter with mine "We hug all the time this isn't even as close as that."

I blushed a little bit feeling Mina's body against mine. She tightly hugged my hand and made sure I was close to her.

"Okay let's start." She smiled "Normally the guy leads but you can follow my lead, back straight, arms together, okay."

Mina took a few steps, first slow than quick, I did my best to keep pace with her but given how radically different out skill levels are I kinda felt bad.

"You're doing fine." She said "Now spin."

I turned in place, and Mina took a few more steps.

"See you can do it, now this is a passionate dance so show me some passion Dodo!" she smiled.

Mina looked deeply at me as she walked.

"Step, and step, and spin." She turned "Now dip!"

I lowered her down and Mina smiled up at me.

"Great job, you're a total natural babe." She kissed me.

"You did all the work, all I did was spin a few times." I told her.

She laughed "I don't care if you've got two left feet or what, spending time with you is all that matters to me."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Just some light Mina Fluff, enjoy.**

 **Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	53. Chapter 53: Maid

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

"Come on you're so slow." Toru said as I walked behind her.

"Some of us have to be a bit more cautions." I said tapping the ground.

"Sorry, I'm just excited to go." She laughed.

"It's okay." I walked next to her and held a door "Though places like this aren't really my style."

I walked in behind her.

"Welcome home Master." A bunch of women bowed.

"Thank you." Toru waved.

 _A maid café…she really likes places like this?_

The girls sat us down and took an order.

"You alright?" Toru asked "You seem uncomfortable."

"Ehh, places like this are always awkward for me." I laughed "I'm surrounded by you girls all day so places like this aren't that special and they're kinda embarrassing…but I didn't know you liked places like this."

"I love places like this!" she said "There's nothing that shows off a girl's cuteness more than a maid uniform!"

"Now that I think about it you have a maid uniform yourself, right?" I asked.

"I do!" she cheered "And it's super cute!"

"I remember it, it looked nice on you." I smiled.

"I bet working in a place like this could be fun." She giggled "Getting to dress up, make people happy and look cute doing it!"

I laughed a bit as we chatted some more. Toru's choice of clothing was usually a little more out there than the other girls, especially with her affinity for cosplay.

"The Culture festival is coming up, it'd be great if we did something like this as our class project." She suggested "The other girls and I could dress up and stuff it'd be so much fun!"

"I doubt the others would be into something like that." I told her.

"You're probably right, they weren't big fans of the whole cheerleading situation back at the sports festival either." She sighed "They're all such big babies!"

"Hey don't be mean." I said as out food arrived "But hey if they ask for ideas you should suggest it."

"I think I will." She said happily "now, hmm."

Toru took a moment and waved her hands over my food.

"I casted a cute spell on it so it'll be extra delicious for you now." She said with a hint of smugness like I should be grateful.

"Thanks." I laughed a bit taking a bite "It's good."

"Of course it is!" she laughed.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Nothing super long this time just a little side bit with Hagakure.**

 **Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	54. Chapter 54: Bros before

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

I was walking down into the atrium area in our dorm when I heard a distinctive sound of a guitar playing, the second I heard soft singing I knew it was Jirou playing, but it wasn't her usual electric guitar, this one was acoustic.

She plucked a few strings and she was playing some kind of song, mumbling some words as she attempted to sing along.

"Knee deep in the water somewhere…" she hummed before she stopped "No that's not right, it was faster."

"What'cha playing?" I asked.

"Oh Do!" she gasped "I was just trying to remember that song the band from the pool was playing, it was a cover of some song but I can't quite get the tempo down, I think it was a little faster but I haven't quite got it, though I guess this is what I get for trying to play covers of American Country."

"Is there any type of music you can't play?" I smiled "You can mix, play a half dozen rock instruments, and now you know country."

"Ehh I've just had a lot of practice I guess." She shrugged "I still wanna be a hero and all but music is my second passion so once I get good at one instrument I just wanna learn another."

"No one said heroes can't have hobbies." I tried to say something supportive when she seemed a bit down.

"I know, it's just…I made a big deal about telling my parents I wanted to be a hero and not a musician like them, they were super supportive but…" she shrugged "I guess I'd feel bad if I was focusing more on music then hero stuff after I made that big show of things."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." I held her hand "Besides, I'd like you even if you decided you wanted to pursue something different, having a popular singer girlfriend could be cool."

"Don't go planning a whole new career path for me." She laughed leaning over and giving me a quick kiss "But it's good to know my boyfriend is so supportive. Though you know I'm not super big on playing in front of people besides you."

"I thought you were pretty awesome." Kaminari said.

"Stop eavesdropping on us you jerk." Jirou said.

"Actually, he was supposed to meet me here." I stood up and fixed the handle on my cane.

"Though if you don't want to play in front of people you probably shouldn't play in the middle of the open area between the dorms." Kaminari said.

"What are you two even doing?" Jirou asked.

"We're hanging out." Kaminari said.

"I have guy friends too you know." I told her.

"Bros before-uhh…" Kaminari paused and I could feel Jirou giving him a look "Before…help."

"You did this to yourself." I shrugged "I'll talk to you later Jirou."

"Alright have fun." She said "And Kaminari."

"Yes."

"Break my boyfriend and I'll break you." She smiled.

"I'll be careful with him." He waved her off as we went back inside "It's so not fair dude! What's the secret?"

"Secret to what?" I followed behind him.

"You get Jirou and like five other girls totally all over you." He said "How do you do it."

"Well first you be nice and not be a creep and then…you be me." I smiled.

"Tsk life's so unfair." He sighed.

"I'm sure you'll meet someone special eventually." I laughed patting his back.

We went back to his room and played some video games for a while.

"You know things like this used to be a lot easier when I could see." I joked "It's kinda hard to defend when I can't use the screen effectively."

"Yeah, sorry about that." He sighed.

"It's fine, there's nothing that I can do about it I'm still having fun don't feel down." I told him "You're like…my only guy friend so hanging out is good enough for me, I've accepted that this is part of who I'm going to be from now on."

"You're doing better than I would have." He sighed "If that happened to me…"

"Well it didn't." I shrugged "I suppose that's a blessing you have."

"Alright enough of this super depressing conversation." He said "We're going again!"

"Alright then."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	55. Chapter 55: Culture Festival

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

We were in class when Uncle announced that the culture festival was coming up and we needed to think up a class project.

"If anyone has suggestions feel free to raise your hand." Iida was attempting to lead the discussion.

It seemed like everyone raised their hand at once wanting to get their idea out, if the ceiling was low they would have punched through it.

"Maid Café!" Kaminari yelled

"Someone was gonna suggest it." I shrugged.

"Not enough, strip club!" Mineta yelled.

"You need to leave." Mina growled.

"Arm wrestling!" Kirishima yelled.

"So rough!"

"Aww I wanted to suggest maid café." Hagakure huffed "We could do a haunted house those have fun costumes."

"We have a ghost premade." I smiled at her.

"Dancing!" Mina yelled.

"Elaborate." I sighed.

"We could do a petting zoo." Koda suggested.

"That's expensive."

"A banquet for darkness." Tokoyami added.

"What does that even mean?!"

"Why not a play or something." Jirou shrugged.

"We got a lot of suggestions." I nodded.

"Yes." Momo looked at the board "Well lets start by erasing the inappropriate and impractical ones."

"Ruthless." Someone said.

"We should get rid of boring ones too." Someone else said.

"So Momo and Iida's ideas." I laughed.

"How cruel." Momo whimpered.

"Sorry a study hall doesn't sound very culture festival." I smiled "Why not narrow it down more and combine the food ideas into one concept, just a restaurant idea."

Before we could get much more done the bell rang so we had to stop.

"I don't care what it is just choose by morning." Uncle Shouta said wandering off "IF you can't choose I'll just make you sit through a public lecture."

* * *

 **Later**

I had wrapped up my supplementary lesson a little earlier than the others so I got back to the dorm to find the rest of the class still discussing the culture festival theme.

"Given the quality of the cafeteria here trying something food related seems like a bad idea." Momo explained as I took a seat "If we want to think of this as a service to the other departments we need to focus in on something enjoyable."

"You want to make the others feel good is that it?" I said catching up "You need something that's fun, exciting and lets people blow off steam."

"Dancing would be fun." Mina sighed snuggling next to me.

"Dancing would be a good idea." Todoroki spoke up.

"Whoa unexpected support!" Mina gasped.

"What was it called…" Todoroki looked at Iida's computer "Ah here it is."

He pulled up a video of some underground party show.

"This seems to me like the best way to let everyone have fun." Todoroki explained.

"I see…" Iida hummed.

"Wouldn't learning this be just as stressful as a play?" Sero asked.

"I can teach a routine." Mina smiled "I taught Dodo to dance teaching you guys will be easy."

"Was that an insult?" I wondered out loud.

"Still dancing needs music." Mineta actually pointed out something useful.

"Well if you're talking music then…" Hagakure spun her arms around and pointed "It's gotta be Jirou!"

"W-What?!" the girl gasped.

"You're really good Jirou!" Hagakure said "IT was so much fun playing together, you taught me a lot."

"It's just…a hobby." She mumbled "There's nothing heroic about my music. I'ts not something I need to be proud of."

 _She's still nervous about playing in public…_

"Jirou you're really good." I smiled "I love your music, it makes people smile, that sounds heroic to me."

"It's entirely up to Jirou." Yaoyorozu said "We can't force her."

"Rrr." Jirou grumbled "Making it sound like that and saying no wouldn't be very cool of me."

"Then I guess it's settled, we'll do a dance party." Momo smiled.

* * *

 **Later**

With out choice set we got to work submitting our proposal. Since it would take a day to be approved there was nothing more to do but relax.

"Hey babe." I felt someone slap my back.

I instantly knew who it was, there's only one person with a strong smack like that and only one person that calls me babe.

"Kendo." I smiled.

She hugged me a bit as I turned around, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Well someone is feeling flirty today." I smiled.

"Hehehe." She giggled "I guess, feel like I haven't had you to myself in a while so I had to jump at the chance."

"See now you catching on to how this relationship works." I joked.

"It's still weird having to share my boyfriend with other girls." She sighed as I put my hands on her hips "So what's your class doing for the festival?"

"A dance party." I said.

"Sounds fun, my class voted for a play, though their script has issues." She let out a heavy sigh "I really need to reign them in but…"

"But?" I raised an eyebrow.

"They want me to enter the beauty contest." She sighed.

"Oh, what's so bad about that, I think you'd do great." I smiled "You'd get my vote."

"Of course I would, we'd have a problem if I didn't." she smirked "No it's just…I'm no good with that kind of stuff, wearing dresses and acting all pretty, it's just not me. Sides I don't want to enter to just lose to Nejire and the other third years."

"Then why not take that as a chance to try something new." I said "And you won't know you'll lose unless you try, it's not like you to give up so easily, is everything okay?"

"Yeah just kinda busy and nervous and stuff." She suddenly kissed me "But talking to you always helps me relax, thanks babe."

"I'm always here for you, any of you." I smiled at her.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick up- Chapter 170**

 **Till Next Time!**


	56. Chapter 56: Festival Planning

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

We were meeting up some more to discuss the plan for the classes performance during the culture festival, I didn't have much input but I was happy to see Jirou taking a leadership role.

"We don't have a lot of time to prepare, the festival is only a month away." Jirou explained "You guys want the music to be something you can dance to right?"

"Make it groovy!" Mina cheered.

"In that case maybe a club rock style would work?" she thought out loud "I would normally just mix something if all you guys wanted to do was dance to it but you seemed set on a band so that probably fits best. Has anyone here ever played the drums or a bass?"

No one responded.

"I figured as much." She hummed "My main instrument is the guitar and my drumming isn't really up to task so teaching someone while learning my own part in a limited time would just be too much."

"Didn't you have to take music classes once Bakugo?" Kaminari asked.

"No…" Bakugo glared.

"Just try." Sero gave him drumsticks.

"HMPH!" he hit Jirou's drum set with a accurate beat.

"Perfect!" Jirou gasped.

"What talent!" Mina cheered.

"Okay so Bakugo will play drums." Kaminari smiled.

"I don't wanna." He growled storming off.

"Wait Bakugo!" Jirou frowned "Doing this will make you a good person…"

"So what?!" he yelled "Doing all this shit, you're not helping anyone just making yourselves feel special! They don't deserve my courtesy."

"Come on don't be like that!" Hagakure huffed.

"It's not like getting pissed on by villains is something we enjoy!" he said "Why do we need to concern ourselves with how they feel. I'm not hear to indulge them, I'm here to fight, I'll crush them with my sounds!"

"He wants to do it." I fixed my glasses "In the most roundabout way possible."

"Well we still need other instruments." Jirou smiled.

"I have training as a child that would make me familiar with the piano." Momo said.

"The Synthesizer is pretty much the same so yeah Yaomomo on piano." Jirou smiled "I'll do the bass guitar, so we need some guitarists and vocals still. Then others can dance."

"Actually about that, I think it might be too crowded if everyone danced, plus managing a show takes more than one person, so how about I head up a production team that will work with the dance and band teams to make it all come together?" I asked.

"Dodo's right we need staging, lights and streamers and stuff!" Mina clapped with excitment "Aizawa-sensei made arrangements for us to borrow the gym and we can use our powers to show off, Uraraka could make Kirishima and Todoroki float and they could do a cool ice thing where Kirishima chips away at the ice to make the air sparkle, oh and we can use Aoyama as a disco ball, I think Dodo's idea is great."

"Those are your ideas."

"They're our ideas." She hugged me "Oh we need slow dance songs in there too for romantic moments."

"You're the only one who wants that." Shoji told her.

"I wanna dance with my Dodo." She huffed squeezing me.

"In terms of singing." I walked up and poked Jirou's nose "It's gotta be you right?"

"I agree it should be Jirou!" Hagakure smiled "Cause she's amazing at singing."

"I told you…I really don't like singing in front of people." She rubbed her arm.

"You have a beautiful voice Jirou." I hugged her.

"Well I mean if you say so…" she mumbled "But we still need guitars, two preferably."

"I'll do it!" Kaminari yelled "The guitar is the center and chicks dig guitarists."

"My arms are too small!" Mineta sobbed realizing her couldn't pick up the other guitar.

"Hmm…" Tokoyami picked up the downed instrument and played a few cords.

"You're a natural." Jirou smiled.

"If only I could remove the burden of the F-cord." He sighed.

"Mineta you can dance okay." Mina smiled.

"Okay so it's settled." I fixed my glasses "Jirou will head up the band team of herself, Momo, Kaminari, Tokoyami and Bakugo. I'll take Todoroki, Aoyama, Kirishima, Koda and Sero as the staging team, and since Mina has training she can lead the rest as the dance team. WE've got a lot of work to do, so let's get started as soon as possible."

* * *

 **Later**

"What do you think about this?" Todoroki asked "Sero drew it up."

"Hmm." I looked down "You know leader of this team or not asking me to 'look over' things is a bit difficult."

"I figured you'd say that but I didn't want to not include you." He said.

"I appreciate the thought." I looked down "…it's fine."

 _Shit…it's like I thought…_

I excused myself from the meeting room and went back to my room.

"Dammit." I took my glasses off and rubbed my eyes "It's getting worse."

"Please…don't go yet, I need just a little more time." I touched my phone "Just…a few more days please."

I had to make it through the festival at least, I wasn't going to let her down, picking up my phone I made another call.

"Hatsume…yes it's Doryu could we speak about something?" I held the device to my ear "Yeah tomorrow works fine for me."

* * *

 **Later**

I left Hatsume's workshop only to be stopped by Midnight.

"I need a third judge for the Beauty Pageant." She said.

"And you asked me, the blinded student?" I looked at her strangely.

"That's the point." She smiled "What a better way to send the message that beauty is more than just outside looks!"

"What, since when do you care about that?" I laughed "Besides I can't I'm dating one of the contestants."

"Oh that just makes it more fun." Midnight laughed "Will you give her points for being your sweetheart or because she earned them."

"Are you trying to get me killed?!"

"So you'll do it." She snickered.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick Up- Chapter 174**

 **Till Next Time!**


	57. Chapter 57: Dress up

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

"HMM!" Kendo grumbled a bit.

"Please stop squirming so much, you are making it difficult to properly hem this dress." Ibara warned.

"Why do I even have to wear this stupid thing." She pouted.

"Part of the contest, it is a beauty pageant after all." Kinoko snickered "What's the big deal, I bet your boyfriend will like it."

"Y-You think?" Kendo blushed a bit.

"That the spirit." The mushroom girl smiled "Man why do you get lucky to get such a hottie for a boyfriend, sharing or not it'd be worth it for a guy like him."

"Don't even think about it." Kendo scoffed "Sides you'd need to get in line behind all of the others first."

She was gesturing to some of the others helping prepare her outfit, notably Setsuna and Pony.

"This one too I bet right." Kinoko teased pointing at Ibara.

"Pardon?!" the thorny haired girl scoffed "Preposterous, absurd, delusional, as if someone as blessed and righteous as myself could ever be attracted to lecherous scum like Doryu Aizawa! He is nothing but a philandering buffoon!"

"Hey that's my boyfriend you're talking about!" Kendo pouted a bit.

"I heard you two went on a date." Setsuna injected herself into the conversation "I bet you liked it."

"I did not."

"To go on a date with a handsome bot." Pony smiled "It's like the perfect fantasy."

"Again, I feel like you're forgetting I'm right here." Kendo sighed.

"Oh, we remembered." Setsuna said.

"Quit hogging him all to yourself." Kinoko glared.

"What's with the sudden mood change?!"

"Cause you and those other girls are hogging that hottie!" Setsuna huffed "Share with us too!"

"Hey, hey that's not my problem!" Kendo defended.

"Enough all of you!" Ibara snapped suddenly "We are not here to judge Kendo for her choice of paramore, if you so desire your own relationship with that philanderer do so on your own, god only knows he'll be punished in death for his adultery."

The other three all pouted and sighed.

"I've been pretty damn aggressive he's the one being a stick in the mud." Setsuna huffed.

"I don't think we've ever spoken." Kinoko whistled.

"Maybe tomorrow." Pony blushed.

"Are you gonna finish helping me get ready for the contest or not, you're the ones that wanted me to enter anyway."

"Fine." The girls said.

"Actually I heard that Doryu will be one of the judges." Pony smiled.

"He is?!" Kendo gasped "Are you sure this plain old thing will be enough, maybe I need something more revealing, or less, what do guys like in a dress on a girl."

"Wait f he's judging maybe I should enter too." Setsuna hummed.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

 **Doryu's POV**

"I'll get right on it." Mei said as I left her office "It might take a bit but I like the idea…still are you sure that it's a good idea to-?"

"I'd prefer to keep this between us if that's okay with you." I fixed my glasses "I…I don't want to worry anyone."

"Oh, so it's cool to worry me." She laughed.

"I know you're not the type to worry, if anything you'll see this as more of a challenge." I smiled.

"You're right, I'm no doctor but I'll make as many babies as I can to keep you fighting as a hero for as long as I can manage." She closed the door "And like I said someday I'll use that science and experience and fix those eyes of yours! Now beat it I've got work to do!"

She slammed the door in my face and I turned to walk away.

"Well looky who I found!" someone skipped out in front of my "My favorite judge for the competition!"

I recognized the voice as Nejire right away.

"If you're looking for a edge don't waste your time." I warned her.

"Nah, it's no fun unless I win normally." She giggled "Just wanted to let you know my dress will be awesome and you'll love it, it's got these little sequins and-."

She started going on and on about the details of her dress before talking about her shoes and the make up she was planning to use, really none of it meant that much to me, not like I could see it or anything.

"I'm just making sure you're ready to be blow away by my looks." She giggled.

"I'm sure I'll be stunned." I smiled "It doesn't take much for a beautiful girl to woo me." I smiled.

"I'm beautiful, oh you are sweet." She laughed.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	58. Chapter 58: Culture Festival

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

Today was the big day, the culture festival, we still had a lot of last-minute prep so things were quite busy, the most notable being we were still missing Midoriya right before we were set to begin, though he showed up just in time.

"Alright then we've waited long enough." I put a headset on "Let the show begin."

 _I can only effect things from back here, the true outcome of the show will be on you Jirou…good luck._

"Turn the spotlight on now!"

Just like that the stage was illuminated in light as the music began. The show was going well, everyone hit their marks, the crowd seemed to love the music and it just felt nice. Even though I was only making sure things went right I couldn't take my eyes off Jirou, the little I could see was enthralling, her voice rang out like a mythical siren, she was amazing.

"Nicely done." I saw her after the show.

"You really think so…" she wiped her face off with a towel "I don't know I feel like I was all over the place."

I leaned down and kissed her forehead "You were great."

"…thanks." She smiled "After we clean up wanna go around the festival."

"I can't." I frowned "I have to go do that beauty contest."

"Oh…" she frowned.

"Don't worry there'll be plenty of time after I'll come find you, I promise." I said "Though you're probably not the only one looking for me."

"Yeah." She twirled her ears around her finger "I get it."

"Sorry it's my own fault, I just can't say no to cute girls."

She blushed a bit.

I headed off toward the stage where the Beauty contest was going on, but before I could get backstage, I was stopped.

"Mr. Judge…"

I recognized the voice and the general body shape as Kinoko Komori, one of the students in Class-B.

"Yes?" I stopped.

"Oh, nothing I just wanted to see you before the show." She giggled walking around me "You're so popular lately I needed to see what the fuss was about."

"Really now." I fixed my glasses "I think you're here to make sure I vote for Kendo."

"I mean I'd like for her to win too." She fixed her tan jacket "But that's not my concern, all the girls in my class are talking about you a whole bunch, so I thought we should meet in person."

"Just what are they saying about me?" I asked.

"That you're kinda cute, some other stuff." She hummed "They're not wrong. Well I got what I wanted to you head out there and have fun Mr. Judge."

The contest was mostly a lot of nonsense, I still didn't understand what the reason for having me out there was, but then Kendo came out. She was wearing this blue dress that showed off more of her body than she was used to, she hadn't gotten done up all that much, very little make up, even her hair was tied the same as always but…

For just a few seconds when she smiled, it was like…all the pain in my eyes, all the darkness in my vision cleared away and I could see her and only her.

And she looked beautiful.

I knew Nejire came out in a feathery red dress but I could barely get the image of Kendo out of my mind.

I don't think my vote ever really mattered, the judges were only a portion of the vote the rest is taken from the crowd.

"Haa…" I sighed a bit standing around and thinking about it, rubbing my eyes a bit "It's…not fair."

"Oh there you are." Kendo stepped out "I was looking for you."

"Hey." I smiled.

"What's wrong you seem down?" she frowned "Was I that bad?"

"No you were amazing." I touched her face "Beautiful, I can't even describe it."

"Stop it." She blushed a bit "You're embarrassing me."

"I'm serious." I smiled "You were amazing Kendo."  
The image of her appeared in my mind once again and I simply sighed, I just couldn't get over it, and that made it sting more.

"I have something to take care of, but let's talk later okay?" I smiled.

"Sure." She nodded.

I went off on my own, I got invited to a few different events but for some reason I couldn't get in the mood to go, instead I just ended up sitting alone on a bench, though even that didn't last long.

"Well just who I wanted to run into, all along is even better." Setsuna laughed "Jeez you look like crap!"

"Thanks." I looked up and saw she was wearing jeans and a sleeveless sweater like top with something written on it.

"What's wrong with you?" she sat next to me "Wait don't tell me, girl troubles."

"No personal troubles." I shrugged "I'd rather have girl troubles to be honest."

"I'd rather you have them too." She laughed "Haa…you really don't have anything to say huh?"

"I guess not." I shrugged.

"…well this isn't as fun." She frowned a bit "What's the point of teasing you with a reaction like that?"

"You don't have to do that, you wouldn't like it if the shoe was on the other foot now would you?" I looked at her.

"I don't know, it would have to depend." She smirked a bit "Who's doing the teasing? Cause if it's from you, I might be alright with it."

"Hmph." I scoffed a bit.

"Man can't I get a reaction at all." She groaned "IT was a lot more fun when you got all flustered but maybe you've just gotten so suave and cool that those times have passed."

I didn't say much.

"Man you really are in a funk." She blinked "I'm sorry if I'm kinda making you feel weird, I just…I don't know guess I'm conflicted too."

"How so?" I asked.

"I guess the best way to say it was…jealous?" she wondered "You with all those other girls, having these big shows with Kendo and Jirou and it just…ticks me off, I mean I don't know how many more hints to drop."

She suddenly touched my hand "That I want you too look at me like that too…"

"No fair, no fair, no fair!" someone yelled

"AH!" I yelped as I felt Pony jump at my back.

"Setsuna you're cheating and running on ahead to take him all to yourself, you're so mean." Pony huffed "I wanted to be first."

"Early lizard gets the bug." She laughed putting her arm around me "And I took first strike."

"Doryu would rather spend time with me." Pony said "Right?"

"You're both fine." I smiled a bit "Thanks I guess I feel a little better."

"Hey that's good, maybe we do make good girlfriends." Setsuna whispered.

"G-Girlfriend." Pony shivered.

"I think we need to spell it out for him." The green haired girl laughed "Hmm."

Both of them leaned in and kissed my cheeks, smiling softly.

"Hope you don't mind another few?" she smirked.

"I don't think I have a choice at this point, I'd feel bad saying now." I rolled my eyes.

"Yay!" Pony clapped.

"I appreciate this but I'd still like to be alone for a bit." I told them

* * *

 **NO POV**

"Have you see Do?" Jirou asked.

"I haven't seen Dodo since the show." Mina told her.

"He said we'd meet up later but…I don't know he seemed kinda off." She replied.

"You thought so too." Kendo came up to the class-A girls "I saw him after the contest and he seemed like he was upset."

"He's seemed upset a lot these last few weeks." Momo added.

"You talking about Mr. Handsome?" Setsuna passed them by "Just passed him in the park, yeah he was in a major funk."

"We tried to cheer him up, even gave him happy kisses and still." Pony said.

"You what?!" Mina yelled.

"Something must be wrong." Hagakure said "Doryu hasn't been himself lately and I saw him sneaking off the other day to the support classes with that Mei girl."

"Then it seems we have some questions to ask." Mina hummed.

"I think you're getting a little too menacing." Momo noted.

* * *

 **LATER**

The girls found the pink haired mechanic sleeping in one of the workshops after a long day of presentations.

"Hey wake up!" Mina yelled "What's the nature of your illicit relationship with our boyfriend!"

"Huh?" Mei woke up in a haze "WAH ALIEN!"

"Who are you calling an alien?!"

"Oh it's a bunch of you, show's are over for the day sorry no more demonstrations." Mei said rubbing her sleepy eyes and taking off her blouse to slip on her working tank.

"We ain't here for a bunch of doodads." Setsuna said.

"What is wrong with Doryu, why are you hanging out with him so much?" Jirou asked.

Mei paused a moment before sliding her goggled on "Can't say sorry."

"What do you mean you can't say?" Kendo asked.

"If he hasn't told you then I won't." she told them "Sorry I respect my clients wishes, Doryu asked me to build some things for him, that's all."

"Why, what does he need this stuff form you for?" Hagakure asked "He's been in this funk and sneaking around and…something is wrong we just want to help him."

The normally loud and brash Hatsume looked at a device "I'm sorry but I really can't tell you. It's…not what you think that's all I can say. If you really want to know you need to ask him yourselves. Now please leave, I have stuff I need to do before bed."

"We don't even know where he is." Mina frowned.

Momo looked around at the device Mei was working on, it reminded her a bit of a gaming headset for a computer.

The girls had no real way of knowing where to go, until strangely Mineta of all people mentioned he saw Doryu sitting around on the roof.

"I had a feeling you'd all track me down eventually." He laughed a bit staring out at the sunset.

"Doryu…" Mina walked forward "What's wrong?"

He leaned on the fence a bit "I guess I shouldn't keep hiding it from you all, there's not much time left."

"Oh my god are you dying?!" Hagakure yelled.

"What no?" he turned around an looked up, it was clear his face was that of sadness, and there looked to be a few tear stains on his cheekbones.

He looked up at them.

"I believe my eyes are getting worse." He said flatly "I can still see somewhat but the visions are blurrier. I had gone to Hatsume to try and see if there was a device, she could make to help me, so that I don't fall behind much more."

"That's what it is?" Jirou sighed "Man I thought it was way worse."

"I wish you'd just told us, we got all worried about that." Kendo said.

"We know that no matter what you can or can't see that won't change how you feel." Hagakure smiled "And if you do get worse than we'll be there for you, no matter what."

Doryu smiled "I don't deserve you all, not one bit."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	59. Chapter 59: Lunch with Setsuna

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Doryu's POV**

"Hey there~" Setsuna smiled grabbing my arm "Having Lunch?"

"I was going to." I said.

It was a weekend so I was just out for a walk in the common area when she stopped me. From what I could make out she was wearing a tan colored sweater dress that stopped just above her knees.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Of course not."

We grabbed something to eat and sat down to eat outside.

"It's starting to get chilly." Setsuna commented "You put in any changes for winter specs for your costume."

"Yeah I put in a few things to keep things a little warmer." I said as she wrapped my arm up again in a hug "Uhh, you're making it kinda hard to drink doing that."

"Oh, come on, you're saying you don't like a cute girl hanging on your arm, isn't that like a total fantasy for dude?" she smirked.

"I mean I never said-."

"Exactly." She snickered.

So, I was forced to eat with the latest addition to my growing circle attached to my arm.

"I didn't realize you were so…clingy." I said bluntly.

"What's that mean?" She said.

"Well you played so hard to get for a while that I just wasn't expecting it." I explained "AH!"

Her hands popped off her wrists and floated at me.

"HMPH!" she poked my nose and then pulled my ear.

"Hey!" I huffed.

"Don't tease, that's my thing." She growled playfully as her hands went back to her.

"I've never really seen your quirk before." I looked towards her.

"Oh, I guess not." She said "Never really had a reason to show it off with you."

"You're a recommended student, right?" I asked "I guess you must have a lot of skill."

"I guess so." She shrugged "Who cares about that anyway it's boring I don't wanna talk about it."

"Sorry if I upset you." I said.

"No, it's fine." She went and fixed my glasses a bit "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, no changes the last few days at least." I smiled.

"Who knows maybe you'll be lucky and fortunate and you won't go totally blind or even better you'll get your eyesight back." She said.

"That would be nice, but I don't want to get my hopes up." I said.

"Why not?" she asked "Isn't it good to keep your spirits up and be optimistic?"

"Well yeah but if it doesn't it'll just hurt more." I commented.

"I wish you could see again." She frowned squeezing my hand again "It's…I wish we had gotten closer before that happened so that you could have seen me, and how happy I am."

"I know…me too." I leaned on her head "That's why I'm going to work hard and not give up. I will find a way to see again, so I can really look at your face and see you smile when I tell you how I feel."

"Hmm." She hugged me a bit.

"Though, and don't take this the wrong way, I'd say that to the others too, I want to see all of your smiles."

"Jeez you really know how to kill a sweet moment hot stuff." She sighed.

"Sorry I had to be honest, and fair." I turned around "Especially since someone is listening!"

"GAH!" Mina ran off.

"Haa…sorry about her." I sighed.

"It's fine, it's cute how everyone always wants to share you, yet horde you." She tightly gripped my arm again "I'm like a dinosaur, I'm fiercely loyal."

"Since when are dinosaurs loyal?" I laughed.

"This one is." She smirked.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


End file.
